Mighty Thin Ice
by HawkReyer
Summary: Takes place two years before, "I Need To Think On It" Rogue is working hard to get her powers under control while she and Gambit have decided to take their relationship to the next level, in hopes of having something normal very soon. ATTENTION - A warning will be posted before a chapter with mature content. STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

As the Blackbird's engines cooled down, the door opened and Rogue was the first one out. She bounded down the stairs, rubbing her neck at their latest mission that had almost kicked all their asses. Coming out next, Gambit smiled as he glanced down at the bare skin that was exposed just below her left buttock and down her leg. Heading down the stairs, he walked up to her left.

"Look like y' got hit, chere." He said, seeing her look at him with a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I check yo' backside." He said, winking. "Got a nice size hole in de seat o' yo' pants."

Rogue slightly blushed. "Well, thanks for lookin' at my ass and lettin' me know, Cajun." She said, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around her waist.

"Anytime." He said as they walked in and down the hall toward the elevator.

Walking inside, Gambit hit the button, taking them up to the main ground floor. "How big is it?" Rogue asked, trying to look under her jacket.

Gambit made a gesture with his hand, showing her the size of the hole. "'Bout like dat." He said.

Rogue's eyes widened. "Oh my god." She said, covering her face.

"Ain't dat big o' deal." He said, putting his arm around her and hugging her. "Don' go getting' all uppity, chere. We all _les adultes_."

She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Well, some of us are." She said, nudging him in the torso with her elbow.

He chuckled as he instinctively put his right hand on the spot she just nudged. "Still, dat hole ain' showin' not'in' but yo' beautiful, creamy skin." He said, seeing her blush deepen.

When the elevator opened, Rogue quickly walked out and headed upstairs. Gambit followed behind her and to her room. Turning to close the door, she saw he was in the doorway.

"Ain' gonna let me in?" He asked.

"Ah need ta change, sugah." She said, waiting for him to take a few steps back.

"So change." He said, looking into her room before looking back down into her eyes. "Remy won' touch."

"Not with ya here, hun." She said, looking down at his chest and shaking her head. "Ah don't feel comfortable. Not yet."

He smiled warmly down at her as he took a step back. "A'right, mon amour." He said, winking at her as he headed off to the left.

Rogue smiled. She loved it when he called her 'mon amour' rather than 'chere'. He had started doing that three months ago when they decided to try and have some sort of a relationship. Though her powers were still in full force, she was working hard with the Professor to try and control them.

Closing the door, she walked over to the dresser and took out a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Before she could change into that, she needed a shower.

–

Closing his door, Gambit shrugged off his brown duster and draped it over the chair by the bed. Sitting down, he took his boots off and pushed them aside with his right foot as he moved his left in circular motions. He had twisted it out in the field. Stupid, really. It was his own damn fault. He couldn't help but laugh at himself when it had happened. Now, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

Getting to his feet, he stripped down before walking into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. After drying off, he walked into the bedroom and slipped some gray sweat pants on, along with a dark red Henley. Pulling the sleeves up to his forearms and pulling his hair back in to a ponytail, he stepped out and into the hall, deciding to go see what Beast could do for the swelling that was starting to do a number on his ankle.

Lightly limping down the stairs, he walked down the hall and into Beast's lab. "Hope de doc is in." He said, making his way over to a chair and sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked, looking over his glasses as he walked up to Gambit.

"Twist m' ankle." He said, putting his left foot up on the desk. "Swellin' startin' up."

"My goodness." Hank said, touching it to see if it was only a twist. "This looks like more of a sprained ankle to me."

"Mm!" Gambit grunted as Beast pressed on the sides of his ankle. "Maybe so."

"I can wrap it for you." Hank said, walking over to a cabinet and grabbing some athletic tape and a beige wrap. "You'll need to stay off of it for a while."

"Facile à dire pour toi." Gambit said, watching Hank open the bandages and tape. "Easy fo' you t' say. How long we talkin'?"

"Well, the _least_ amount of time would be at a month." He said, seeing Gambit shake his head in disapproval.

"Non." He said. "Not happenin'."

"What's the problem?" Hank asked, beginning to cut strips with the athletic tape and placing them on his ankle

"How I s'ppose t' take Rogue out if I be hobblin' along on crutches?" He asked, seeing Hank smile.

"You think she cares about how unattractive crutches are?" Hank asked, finishing up the tape before wrapping it. "If anything, it should earn you some sympathy and a few more than willing hugs on her part."

Gambit smirked. "Beast, had no idea y' were so involved wit' de women." He said, making Hank chuckle.

"I've had my moments, Gambit." He said, fastening the bandage tight. "There. Let me grab you those crutches."

"Merde." Gambit moaned as Hank pulled them out of a closet.

–

Tossing the towel on the bed, Rogue slipped the yoga pants on before pulling a sports bra on and then the tank. Grabbing a light hoodie, she put that on before heading out and downstairs into the kitchen for a snack. All that fighting had made her hungry and she had gotten her ass kicked this time around. Not to mention, she received a large hole in her uniform.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Gambit sitting at the table with Nightcrawler. "Howdy, boys." She said, walking over to the bowl of fruit.

"Hello." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey, chere." Gambit said with a smile.

She looked at him and noticed him looking her over. "What are y'all up ta?" She asked, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks, as she grabbed an apple.

"Jus' talkin'." Gambit said, standing up and walking with the crutches over to her.

"Oh my god." She said, looking down at his foot. "What did ya do this time?"

Gambit chuckled. "Sprained m' ankle." He said, looking down as he lifted it. "Out in de field."

Rogue looked down the ankle again before trailing her gaze up his legs, then torso, chest, lips then eyes. "Is that when ya fell flat on ya ass?" She asked, flirting a she took a bite.

"Not my most graceful moment." He said, watching her lips as she chewed the bite she just took.

Rogue leaned against the counter and watched him take another glance over her body. She did the same as he walked up to her. It was noticeable that he was going commando under those pants and she felt her face flush.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked, stopping a foot away from her, getting her eyes to look up into his.

"Ya really should wear underwear." She said, trying to keep her composure. "It's disgusting when ya don't."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is it?" He asked. "Y' seem pretty int'rested in wha' I be packin'."

"This isn't just ya home. This is a school. Ya need ta keep in mind that kids are here." Rogue turned and headed toward the back door.

"Aw, where you goin', Rogue?" He asked, following behind her on the crutches.

"Ya drive me crazy." She said, not looking back as she continued to walk past the pool and into the garden.

"Oui." He said, following close behind her, looking at her backside. "Somet'in' tellin' me you ain' wearing no underwear under t'ose yoga pants, eit'er."

Rogue stopped and turned around, causing him to almost crash into her. "Every time ya open ya mouth, it's like ah'm a dog being told ta stay while there's a delicious treat balancin' on my nose." She said, placing her hands on his chest. "Ya know we gotta keep our distance, sugah. Until ah can control my powers-"

"You t'ink I'm a delicious treat?" He asked, that cocky grin showing up again.

"Dammit." Rogue said, smiling back at him. "Yes. Ah do, but can ah _please_ finish my point?"

"Don' gotta finish it. I know what you sayin'." He said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up with the tip of his finger.

"Ugh." Rogue said, turning and walking away. "Ya gotta stop that."

"Like you ain' never smoked." He said, following after her.

"That ain't tha point." She said, taking a seat on the bench in the garden. "It's a bad habbit. Plus, stagnant cigarette smell is barf worthy."

"Barf wort'y?" He asked, taking a seat beside her, resting his hands on the crutches that stood between his knees. "I go from a delicious treat t' barf wort'y?"

"Listen." She said, taking another bite and looking at him as he took a drag. "When ah'm able ta touch, we ain't kissin' until ya've stopped smokin'."

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth with his left hand, he blew the smoke away from her. "Dat be a big t'ing t' ask o' me, mon amour." He said, watching her swallow the bite she just finished. "Been doin' dis fo' lots o' years."

"Well, if ah really am your '_amour_', ya'd do it for me." She said, watching him flick the ashes to the ground.

"I try my best, chérie." He said, placing the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Well, ya ain't tryin' very hard." She said, taking it out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground in front of her, rubbing it into the stone blocks with her shoe.

"Ey!" He said. "Dat a waste o' money."

"Ya right. Smokin' _is_ a waste of money." She said, standing up and walking back toward the mansion.

Standing, Gambit started walking after her, forgetting about the crutches for a minute, and suddenly feeling the pain. "Gah!" He said, placing the crutches under his armpits and quickly going after her. "Chere, can' jus' go cold turkey."

"Well ya could start today with smokin' less." She said, heading to the side door that lead to the library.

"Dat be my first smoke o' de day." He said, following her inside and down the hall toward the stairs. "I _réduire_ de smokin'. Wha' be a good number t' start wit'?"

Rogue stopped and turned to face him. "Ya gotta be serious about this, Gambit." She said, as he stopped a few feet away from her. "Ah ain't playing around. If we're gonna make this relationship work when ah'm able ta control my powers, we gotta take inta consideration tha others feelings."

"Oui, chere. Okay, but wha' 'bout my feelin's? Y' ain' takin' into consideration, t'ose." He said. "I try t' stop fo' you. Jus' gotta let me do it my way. Ça va?"

"Alright." Rogue said, walking up to him and softening her mood as she looked into his eyes, placing her hands on his chest again. "Ah _really_ want this ta work."

"Me too, Rogue." He said, seeing her smile and shake her head.

"None of this 'Rogue', mess." She said, as she buttoned the bottom two buttons of his shirt. "Ah want ya ta start callin' me by my name."

He smiled down at her. "Alright, chere." He said. "But you do de same wit' me, eh?"

She nodded as she pat his chest. "Ah'm gonna be in tha library." She said. "Ya can join me if ya want."

He shook his head. "You go on." He said. "I t'ink I take a nap an' rest my ankle. Been a long day."

"Alright." Rogue said as she watched him walk past her and make his way upstairs before she turned and went into the library.

–

Sitting on his bed, Gambit leaned the crutches against the nightstand before he swung his legs over and lied down on the bed. He could feel the throbbing in his ankle and knew it was from the wrap Hank had provided.

Putting his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. The mission had almost been a failure and had them using all they had. It wasn't their first run in with The Juggernaut, but he had several allies on his side this time and they meant business. He smiled, suddenly thinking of how he sprained his ankle.

"Sloppy." Is all he said as he replayed the fight in his mind.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes he saw it was dark in his room. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Gambit grabbed the crutches and headed out of his room and toward the stairs. The lights in the kitchen and hallway were still on, so it wasn't too awfully late.

Finally getting downstairs, he heard talking in the kitchen and decided to see who all was in there. Entering the room, he saw Jean sitting with Storm and Rogue. Rogue noticed him and smiled as she pat the table beside her.

"Come on over and rest that ankle, hun." She said, pulling the chair out for him.

He made his way over and took a seat, leaning the crutches against the table. "I t'ink I'm interrupting girl talk." He said, feeling Rogue take his hand in her gloved one.

"Nah, we're just talkin' about everything." She said, looking at him. "Did ya sleep all afternoon?"

"Mm hmm." Gambit said rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "F'got dat it get dark early now. T'rew me off."

"And it's cold." Rogue said, intertwining their fingers.

Gambit looked down at their hands and smiled before looking into her eyes. "We can go light de fireplace." He said, glancing at her lips. "Sit close."

"That sounds nice." Rogue said, smiling up at him.

"Wha' you say, chere?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her hair that lay on the side of her face. "Le's go cuddle under a blanket."

Rogue let out a nervous laugh. "_That_, sounds dangerous." She said.

"Only if you try anyt'in'." He smiled.

"If _ah_ try anything?" Rogue asked, letting out a scoffing laugh. "In ya dreams."

"Always." He said, hearing Jean and Storm chuckle.

"Go on. Enjoy it." Jean said to Rogue. "You'll be fine."

Gambit stood, putting his weight on his right foot. "C'mon, chere." He said, looking down at her. "I go start de fire, eh?"

Rogue chuckled as she watched him hobble off and out of the kitchen on his crutches. "Already started tha fire." She said, making the girls laugh as she stood up fanning herself. "See ya gals later."

"Have fun." Jean said with a smile as they watched her leave.

Walking into the living area, Rogue saw Gambit knelt down in front of the fireplace. A soft orangey glow was lighting up the dark room as he stood and turned around, smiling at her. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and walked over, sitting down and smiling up at him. Slowly getting to the ground, he relaxed beside her and smiled as he lied his crutches on the couch. Taking the blanket, Rogue draped it over their legs and moved closer to him.

"Dere." He said, softly, draping his arm over her shoulder after pulling his sleeves down.

Rogue closed her eyes when she felt him kiss her head again before she heard him take a deep breath, breathing in her scent. "We're so close." She said.

"Mm hmm." He said, reaching over with his right hand and taking hers, rubbing his thumb over her covered knuckles lightly.

"Ah mean, ta physically touchin'." She said. "Ah've been working so hard with tha Professor. Ah think ah'll be getting tha hang of it soon. It just feels different now. My whole body just feels...different."

Gambit looked down at her. "Y' wanna try it, chere?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Not until ah know for certain that ah ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Wha'ever y' want." He said, softly as he pulled her close. "Anna?"

She smiled at the use of her name. "Mm hmm?" She answered.

"Stay wit' me t'night." He said. "In my room."

Pulling away, Rogue looked up at him. "Remy..." She didn't know how to finish what she wanted to say, although she knew what she _wanted_ to say.

"Jus' wanna feel you beside me." He said, still in that soft tone.

"Ah think it's a little too soon ta be talkin' about sleepin' in tha same bed." She said, bringing her knees up and hugging them.

Sitting up, he leaned over and looked at her face. "I keep my clot'es on, chere. I even stay on top o' de covers." He said, doing his best to persuade her.

She sighed, thinking about it as she felt his hand pat her hair. "Ah don't know." She said, feeling his hand trail down her back. "What if we accidentally touch? What if ah-"

"Hey." He said, combing the strands of hair that were in her face over her shoulder. "Not'in' gonna happen. Y' always be t'inkin' de worst. Live a li'l."

She couldn't help but smile back. Without giving him an answer, she moved closer and lied her head on his shoulder. They sat there for an hour, making small talk, before Rogue decided her backside needed to take a break from the hard floor. Standing, she helped Gambit up and they headed upstairs. When they reached the top, Gambit kept heading toward his room and noticed Rogue following him. Reaching the door, he opened it and walked inside, turning to see she wasn't following him.

"Ah ain't ready for this, sugah." Rogue said as she watched him walk up to her. "Ah'm sorry."

"Don' be apologizin'." He said, reaching out and taking her gloved hand, giving it a kiss. "Dere always be a spot fo' you."

"Goodnight, Remy." Rogue said, blowing him a kiss before waving.

"G'night, mon amour." He said, watching her disappear from the doorway before he closed it and head to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** And here's the first chapter! Short, yes, but I hope you all will enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Getting dressed in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, Rogue pulled on some gloves before slipping her feet into her shoes. Fluffing her hair with her hands, she took one last glance in the mirror before heading out of her room. Bounding down the stairs, she felt the chill in the air through her shirt. Rubbing her arms, she walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"Mornin'." She said with a smile, walking over and grabbing a cup out of the cupboard. "It's chilly today."

"I think it's perfect." Bobby said, receiving an eye roll from Jubilee.

"Ah think my room's colder than y'all's, anyhow." Rogue said, pouring herself some orange juice. "Swear, my nose is as chilly as a dog."

"Den y' should've stayed in my room, chere." Gambit said, leaning against the counter by the pantry. "My room be nice an' warm."

Rogue smiled, setting her glass down, as she walked over to the pantry and opened it, grabbing a box of cereal. "Is that right?" She asked, walking back over to the island, glancing back at him.

"Oui." Gambit said, pushing off and slowly making his way to the island, sitting beside where she placed her bowl. "But dere be a problem if y' stayed in m' room."

"Oh?" Rogue asked, looking at him. "And what would tha problem be?"

"Y' wouldn' wanna leave." He said, smirking.

"Gag me." Bobby said leaning his head back before standing. "I'm going outside."

"Please do." Jubilee said, finishing up with her comics from the paper.

Gambit chuckled as he watched Bobby open the door and trek across the lawn toward the garden. Turning his attention back to Rogue, he watched her as she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring a bit into her bowl before winking at him and returning it.

"Where ya crutches?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Meh." He leaned back in the stool. "Don' feel like draggin' dem around."

"Well, ya ankle isn't gonna get any better if ya walk on it, silly." She said, taking another bite.

He smiled. "Yeah. I got it." He said, shaking his head. "Nag."

Rogue let out a little laugh between chewing as she watched him let his hair down before tying it back up. "Hair's getting really long, sugah." She said. "Longer'n mine, ah think."

"Yeah." He said, picking a strand of hair off of his black shirt and dropping it to the floor.

"Ya thinkin' of cuttin' it?" She asked, seeing him look at her like she was insane, making her laugh. "Alright, alright. Touchy subject."

"I be like Sampson, chere." He said.

"Is that right?" She asked, putting the spoon in her mouth upside down and slowly pulling it out. "So if ah cut off all ya hair, ya turn out ta be powerless?"

"Oui." He said, watching her mouth.

"Now that ah know that, ya still want me sleepin' in ya room?" She asked, winking.

"I take de chance, mon amour." He said, raking the tip of his bottom lip under his top teeth.

Rogue found herself staring at his lips and blinked several times, before she went back to eating her cereal.

"You trainin' t'day?" He asked, noticing her put her walls back up, so he backed off just a bit.

"Yeah." She said, taking a quick glance up at him before taking another bite.

"Hope it goes well." He said, reaching out and tracing an old knife mark on the bar with his right middle finger.

"Me too." Rogue said, finishing her cereal before she sipped on the milk.

Jubilee washed her bowl out and placed it in the dishwasher before leaving them alone.

"Remy?" Rogue asked, looking at his finger trace the mark.

"Mm hmm?" He answered, meeting her eyes.

"When ah can control my powers." She started. "What's tha first thing ya wanna do?"

"Well, dere be a lot o' t'ings I _wanna_ do, but de first t'ing?" He asked, smiling lovingly. "I t'ink I jus' wanna kiss you. I know we've kissed b'fore, but I wanna _really_ kiss you. Taste yo' lips on mine, mon amour."

Rogue felt her face grow hot. "Ah see." She said, placing her bowl in the sink. "Well, ah better get going."

He smiled watching her quickly leave the kitchen. He loved getting her worked up and catching her off guard. He sighed, thinking about the question she asked him. Was she really that much closer to gaining control of her powers?

"Morning Mr. LeBeau." A girl said, walking into the kitchen.

He smiled, giving a slight wave. "Mornin'." He said, watching her take a glass out of the cupboard and fill her glass with juice. "Everybody like dat juice."

"It's good." She said, smiling at him as Storm walked in.

"Hello." She smiled at the girl before looking at Gambit. "I hear you have managed to go and hurt yourself again."

"Mm hmm." He said, nodding. "Sprained m' ankle yesterday."

Storm looked around the kitchen. "Where are your crutches?" She asked.

Shutting his eyes and sighing, he scratched the inside of his ear. "Les femmes always on m' case." He said. "Dey up in m' room."

"Well, they will not do you any good up there." She said. "And we are on your case because we care about you."

The student smiled as she left the kitchen, leaving them alone. "Dat a fact, chere?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, opening the fridge.

"Since y' got dat open and y' standin' dere." He said, pointing to an orange. "How's 'bout you pass me dat orange, eh?"

Storm grabbed it and placed it on the counter in front of him after shutting the fridge door.

"Since I be injured." He said, seeing her raise her eyebrow.

"Last I checked, we are not married." She said, taking a knife out and placing it on the counter.

"We coulda been." He smirked seeing her crack a smile and shake her head.

"You are like a brother to me." She said. "An _annoying_ brother."

He smiled as she left the kitchen, leaving him to take care of the orange himself.

–

Rogue sighed as she rubbed her temples and shut her eyes tight. "Ah think ah need a break, Professor." She said, opening them to see him smiling at her.

"Alright." He said. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." She said, standing and heading toward the door.

"Rogue?" Charles got her attention.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked, turning her head.

"Don't give up. You're very close." He said, the smile still on his face. "I can sense it."

She smiled wearily as she headed out of his office and into the library. Finding the room empty, she smiled as she walked over to the far side and decided to read something new for a change. Looking at the top of the bookshelf and working her way down, she traced the spine of each book, reading them as she went from left to right.

"Hmm." She thought out loud as she suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back. "What tha?"

Turning around, she saw Gambit smiling innocently at her. "Didn' mean t' scare you." He said.

Rogue sighed as she went back to looking at the books. "Ya didn't scare me, ya almost got ya teeth knocked in." She said, finding a book, but kept looking. "Ya don't just freely touch a woman."

"Even if y' know dey _wanna_ be touched?" He asked, seeing her look at him out of the corner of her eye, but not move her head. "How de trainin' go?"

"Ah guess good. Ah'm taking' a break." She said, turning to face him and seeing he had his crutches. "He says I'm close."

"Do _you_ t'ink dat, chere?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder and running it down her sleeved arm before taking her hand. "Or y' jus' sayin' dat t' keep yo' spirits up, an' mine?"

She looked at his hand holding hers before she looked up into his eyes. "Ah believe him, Remy." She said, intertwining their fingers.

"Bon." He said, softly. "Y' work hard at it an' you live de life y' always wanted."

Bringing her hand up that was holding the book, she placed the back of her hand against his chest. "Ah'm hopin' ta share that life with ya." She said, smiling warmly up at him.

"I be waitin', Anna." He said, seeing her smile widen. "I wait fo' as long as it takes t' be wit' you, mon amour."

"Ya say that now." She said, pulling away and sitting down in her favorite chair by the window. "But what if ya get tired of waitin'?"

He shook his head. "Y' a'ways be keepin' it interestin' fo' me." He said, looking down at her in the chair. "Keep me comin' back fo' more. Won' never get tired o' waitin', chere. An' when de moment come, jus' t'ink how special it gonna be."

Rogue felt herself blush at the thought of being able to touch him. Everything went through her mind from kissing to intimacy.

"I leave y' be, chere." Gambit said softly, turning and heading toward the door.

"Don't." She said, watching him stop and look back at her. "Ah want ya ta stay with me, Remy."

"Y' sure I won' interrupt yo' readin'?" He asked.

"Ain' gonna be readin'." She said, placing the book on the windowsill and moving over to the left side of the over-sized chair.

Hesitating for only a second, Gambit walked over and sat down beside her, resting the crutches on the bookshelf to his right. Taking his arm, Rogue wrapped it around her and held his hand as she cuddled closer to him. With his right hand, he placed it gently on her thigh as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can ah ask ya somethin'?" She asked, softly.

"O' course, chere." He said, looking at her hand as she placed it on his.

"What's sex like?" She asked, seeing him raise his eyebrows.

Her question took him by surprise. "Well... It be beautiful." He said, holding her left hand up and pressing his right palm against hers. "Two people comin' toget'er. Exposin' everyt'in' to de ot'er. Not'in' t' hide. Completely _nue_. Partakin' in one o' de most intimate o' activities lovers ever could."

"Wow. That ain't what ah was expectin' ta come outta ya mouth." She said, seeing him smile as he interlocked their fingers. "Ah hope it's like that for me."

She looked up into his eyes. "Hope it is too, chere." He said, staring back into hers. "Hope I be de one t' share dat wit' you."

Rogue's heart began to pound harder. "Ah..." She said, taking shallow breaths before standing. "Ah think ah should head back and finish my training."

Gambit nodded as he looked up at her. "A'right." He said.

"Ah'll see ya later, Remy." She said before walking out of the library.

Heading toward Charles' office, Rogue let out a deep breath. Talking about intimacy had made her a little uneasy. Especially talking about that with Gambit. Ever since meeting the man, she realized sex was a big part of his life and he wasn't exactly quiet about it, either. Finally deciding to have some kind of relationship with him, she hadn't really thought about sex. Well, she _had_, but not in depth. Not like he had described it to her.

Walking into Charles' office, he looked at her concerned like. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, everything's fine." She said. "Ah was just talkin' ta Gambit."

Charles chuckled. "I'm sure that was interesting." He said as she walked over and sat in front of him on the couch. "I know you two are trying to have a normal relationship, despite your powers."

"It's so frustratin' Professor." Rogue said, running her fingers through her hair. "Ah want nothing more ta touch him, but ah can't."

"You will." Charles said, placing his hand on her knee. "How about we get started?"

–

Cracking his knuckles, Gambit took the cigarette out of his mouth with his right hand and blew the smoke, watching the wind carry it away from the mansion. He was sitting in his windowsill thinking about the brief conversation he had with Rogue. He thought being honest with her was what she wanted, but it had scared her away instead. Taking another slow drag, he flicked the ashes on to the roof and watched as the end of the cigarette lit up when catching the wind. Letting the smoke out, he looked at the half-smoked stick and sighed. Everyone had been telling him he'd get cancer if he continued, though he always had a clean bill of health at every physical, but he knew they ragged on him because they cared. At least, that's what he liked to think. The only reason he would stop would be for Rogue. She had expressed her feelings about smoking and how the smell was 'barf worthy'.

He smiled, placing the stick back in his mouth and took another drag before smashing it with his shoes on the roof. Letting the smoke out of his lungs, he climbed back in his room and closed the window, pulling the thick drapes down afterward.

Walking slowly into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out with mouth wash before he dabbed a little cologne on his neck. Walking back into his room, he changed his shirt before grabbing his crutches and heading out the door. His hair probably smelt of smoke, but he brushed it off his mind as he headed downstairs and toward the library.

"Where you heading to smellin' all dapper?" Logan asked, coming out of the entertainment room.

"De library." Gambit said, stopping and looking at Logan.

"Trying to impress those books?" He asked, giving a smug grin.

Gambit chuckled. "Lookin' fo' Rogue." He said. "She usually in dere."

"Well, she ain't in there, Gumbo." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's with the other girls in Jean's office."

"Vraiment?" He asked. "Wha' fo'?"

"Don't know." Logan said. "Why don't ya go find out?"

"You always be settin' me up fo' problème." Gambit said, smiling at him. "But, I be curious, no?"

Winking at Logan, Gambit turned around and headed down the hall, toward Jean's office. He wondered what they would be talking about behind closed doors and with just the girls. A part of him liked that idea a little _too_ much.

Coming up to the door, he knocked softly. "There's a meeting going on, Gambit." Jean called out, behind the door.

"I got a question." He said, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Can it wait?" Jean asked.

"Non." He said, hearing footsteps and then the handle jiggle before the door opened.

"What's your question?" Jean asked.

Gambit looked around the room and found Rogue sitting beside Kitty. "My question be fo' her." He said, pointing.

"Oh my god." Rogue said covering her face as he walked in a few feet.

"I be honored if y' joined me fo' dinner t'night, chere." He said, smiling.

"Really, Gambit?" Jean asked. "We're in the middle of a meeting."

"What kind o' meetin' has de women all locked up in one room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y'all compairin' breast sizes? 'Cause I can tell y' right now, Stormy's got y' filles beat wit'-"

"Get out." Jean said, pointing to the door.

"Je suis désolé." He said, as she walked toward him. "Sometime m' mout' jus' say t'ings."

"Remy." Rogue said, standing and walking toward him. "Ya better leave."

Placing her hand on his back, Rogue walked with him outside Jean's office before she turned to face him.

"We'll be done in a heartbeat." She said, turning toward the door before looking back at him. "And my answer is yes, even though ya didn't _quite_ make it a question."

Gambit smiled as he watched her walk back into Jean's office and close the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, the chapters will get longer.  
Thanks to the new followers/favorites! Appreciate it greatly!  
Remember, you can request any scene to be drawn! Just PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** Brief sexual situation

* * *

Gambit sighed as he stood in the entrance hall waiting for Rogue. She said they would leave at seven. It was seven forty-five. Looking down at his clothes, he wondered if this would be to her liking. He tried to dress a little more 'grown up' with his dark washed jeans, button up crimson shirt and his duster, of course. He had even shaved, which was something he didn't normally care to do on a regular basis.

"Ne jamais prêt à temps." He said quietly to himself as he walked over and sat down on the floor to rest his ankle. "A'ways late."

He sighed as he felt the throbbing in his ankle. Leaning over he lightly massaged it, feeling how tender it still was before sitting back and resting his head against the wall. Checking his phone for the time, he sighed. It had only been a minute.

Hearing a sound in the hallway, he looked to his left and saw Charles wheeling by and glance inside the entrance hall. He stopped, once he made eye contact with Gambit, and backed up before entering.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I jus' be waitin' on Rogue. Y' know how dem women like t' take fo'ever." Gambit said, looking up at him from the floor and gave a half grin. "I t'ink maybe I been stood up."

Charles smiled. "Don't worry. You haven't. She's heading your way." He said as he turned his chair around and headed back into the hall. "Have a nice evening."

"Telepaths." Gambit said softly, lightly pouting his lips as he heard high heels start to strike the floor, softly and then crescendo until Rogue walked in. "Wow."

"Sorry ta keep ya waitin', hun." She said, raising her eyebrow at the sight of him sitting on the floor against the wall.

Using his crutches to get up off the floor, Gambit brushed his clothes down with the back of his left hand before moving closer to her. "You look...incroyable." He said, taking a look over the very form-fitting olive colored dress.

"Thanks." She said, looking over his attire. "Ya don't look half bad ya self. And ya even shaved."

He smiled when she placed her gloved right hand on the side of his face. "Only fo' you, chere." He said, motioning with his head. "After you."

Getting in the convertible, they headed out and to one of the more fancy Italian restaurants. Pulling up at the entrance, they got set up with the valet before heading inside.

Walking up to the hostess, Gambit smiled. "LeBeau." He said, winking back at Rogue.

"LeBeau..." She said, looking over the reservations. "Right. Eight o'clock. Follow me."

They walked over to a quiet corner of the restaurant and sat down at a cozy table for two. The candle flickered in the middle as they took their seats, Gambit leaning his crutches against the wall.

"Wine?" The hostess asked, popping the top.

"You drink, chere?" Gambit asked, handing his glass to the hostess.

"Not normally." She said, but she held her glass up anyway. "Guess ah can try some."

After pouring some wine into their glasses, the hostess smiled. "Your waitress will be right over. Enjoy your evening." She said as she walked away and back to her station.

"This place is really nice." Rogue said, looking around before looking at Gambit, who was already taking a sip of wine. "Don't think ah've ever been in here."

"Been here a few times." He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Prob'bly not wha' y' want t' hear."

Smiling, Rogue rested her chin on her palm as she looked over his face. "Ah know ah ain't tha first gal ya taken out on a date." She said, watching the candle light dance over his face.

He smiled. "You breakin' de first rule o' datin'." He said, seeing her dip her brows in confusion. "Never mention past relationships."

She rolled her eyes. "Ah didn't drop names, sugah." She said. "_That's_ when ya break tha rule."

He chuckled as the waitress walked up. "Good evening. My name is Brandy and I'll be taking care of you two tonight. I see you have some wine. Would you like any other drinks?" She asked.

"Ah'd like a water, please." Rogue said.

"De same." Gambit said, looking up at Brandy.

"Alright. Do we need a moment to look over the menu?" She asked.

"Jus' a few mo' minutes." He said, flashing his charming smile.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your waters." Brandy said as she left their table side.

Opening the menu, Gambit glanced across the small table and watched as Rogue traced her finger over the menu. He slowly lifted his gaze to her chest before trailing up and watching her purse her lips together in thought.

"Y' like Italian food?" He asked, getting her to look at him.

"Who doesn't?" She winked at him, before going back to reading. "Ah think ah'm gonna have tha Chicken Parmesan."

He smiled at her safe choice. "Not gonna venture out?" He asked. "Dat usually de t'ing most people order at a place like dis."

Rogue smiled. "Ah usually order Chicken Alfredo." She said, playing with the necklace that sat against her chest. "This just sounds good."

"Get whatever y' want." He said. "Ain' sparin' no expense."

"What are ya gettin', hun?" She asked.

"Hmm." He said, looking over the menu. "Stuffed Chicken Marsala sound tasty." He said. "Haven' had dat in a while."

Brandy returned with their glasses of water and took her pad out. "Have we decided?" She asked.

"I t'ink we be ready now." Gambit said, looking at Rogue. "Chere?"

"Ah'm gonna try tha Moscato Chicken." She said, seeing Gambit raise his eyebrow.

"And for you?" Brandy asked.

"Spicy Shrip Vesuvio." He said, getting a smile from Rogue.

"Perfect." Brandy said, smiling at them. "I'll get this in and we'll have it out as soon as we can."

"Thanks." Rogue said as Brandy walked off.

"Last minute change." He said, smirking at her.

"Ah ain't tha only one." She said, lifting her glass and sniffing its contents. "Smells good."

"Not bad." He said, watching her take a sip. "Wha' you t'ink?"

Rogue looked at him and shook her head. "Don't think ah can drink that." She said, resting her hands on the table.

"Jus' save it fo' de meal." He said, reaching out and placing his left hand on her gloved right, stroking the back of it slowly. "It compliment de wine better, no?"

Looking down at his hand, Rogue smiled. "Maybe." She said, watching his fingers caress her hand.

"Wha's on yo' mind, mon amour?" He asked, seeing her shake her head before she made eye contact with him.

"Just thinkin'." She said, flipping her hand over and holding his. "About how bad ah wanna touch ya."

Gambit smirked, deciding to turn her question back at her. "When y' can t' control yo' powers, wha's de first t'ing y' wanna do?" He asked.

She smiled lovingly at him. "Ah think ah just wanna touch ya. Feel ya all over." She said.

"Mm." He nodded. "I like dat idea."

"Ah didn't mean it perverted like." She said, taking her hand away.

"You know I be kiddin', chere." He said, sitting up.

"Ah know." She said, looking around the restaurant. "It's hard for me ta think about what ah'd do once ah can actually control my powers. So many things run through my mind. Ah just can't imagine it."

"Don' gotta imagine it, Anna. It be happenin' soon." He said, staring into her eyes once she glanced back at him.

They made small talk until their dishes arrived. Rogue had decided to give the wine another chance with her meal and ended up not drinking any more. The taste wasn't doing anything for her, so Gambit finished her wine for her. When it came time to leave, he paid the bill, leaving a fat tip, before tipping the valet parking driver.

Getting in the car, Rogue placed her hand on his right forearm. "Ya sure ya alright ta drive?" She asked.

He smiled at her, adding a wink. "Take more dan two glasses o' wine t' get dis Cajun buzzed." He said, putting it into drive and heading back toward the mansion.

After parking the car in the garage, they headed inside and down the hall before going upstairs. Walking up to her door, Gambit stopped and smiled at her as she placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Thanks for this evening, sugah." She said. "Ah had a good time."

"Me too." He said, watching her take her hand away from him slowly. "Sleep well, chere. See y' t'morrow."

As he turned to head toward his room, he felt her grab his right shoulder. Looking back at her, he could see the nervousness in her eyes as she opened her mouth to ask him a question.

"Remy?" She asked.

"Mm hmm?" He asked, turning and facing her.

"Ya...wanna stay here tonight?" She asked, pursing her lips togther.

He smiled warmly. "I only stay if y' feel comf'table wit' it." He said, reaching out and taking her hand. "An' I only stay if y' _want_ me to."

Watching their hands for a brief moment, she looked up into his eyes. "Ah _want_ ya ta stay, Remy." She said.

He nodded. "A'right." He said, feeling her pull her hand away and watch her turn to open her bedroom door. "Le' me go get ready."

Heading down the hall, he opened his bedroom door and headed into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Kicking his shoes off and tossing his duster on his bed, he headed back down to Rogue's room and softly knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw she had changed into some long sleeved pajamas and pants.

Letting him in, he walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed, leaning the crutches against her dresser. "How y' wanna do dis?" He asked, watching her stop in front of him.

"Ah'm not quite sure." She said, walking over and putting her gloves on.

"We start wit' dis." He said, watching her. "Wha' side y' want?"

"Ah don't care." She said, looking down at him. "Does it matter?"

"Matter t' some." He said. "Dis be yo' room. Y' decide."

Swallowing hard, she walked around to his right, crawling on to the left side of the bed. "Ah guess this side." She said. "That way ya won't have ta put any kinda pressure on ya ankle."

He smiled at her concern. "A'right." He said, before he crawled up on the right side of the bed and sat down beside her.

"If ya need...ya can take ya shirt off." She said, glancing down at his chest.

"Non." He said, reaching out and running his hand down her arm. "Don' want dis t' be any more uncomf'table fo' you dan it alreay is."

She smiled at him as she turned the lamp off on the nightstand before sliding under the covers. "Should ah be facin' ya?" She asked, with her back to him.

"Non, dis be fine." He said as he moved in close and spooned her, placing his hand on her waist. "How's dat?"

Reaching around with her right hand, she placed it on his left that was on her waist. "It's fine, hun." She said, the nervousness coming out a little in her voice.

Taking his hand from underneath hers, he ran his hand from her shoulder down to her hip slowly, before moving it back up and around her waist. He pulled her close and lied his head down beside hers, breathing in the mixture of her shampoo, perfume and lotion. He felt her left arm rest on his and he smiled as he kissed the back of her head.

"G'night, Anna." He said softly, feeling her rub his hand with hers gently.

"Goodnight, Remy." She said before interlocking her hand with his.

–

Opening her eyes, Rogue felt herself close in someone's arms. She blinked several times before remembering last night. Lifting her head, she found herself looking into Gambit's eyes.

"Mornin', chere." He said with a smile.

She smiled as she received a hug. "Morning." She said, feeling him rub her back. "Did ya sleep alright?"

He let out a little chuckle. "Not really, but I ain' complainin'." He said turning his head and kissing the top of her head. "Did y' sleep any?"

Placing her right hand on his chest, she smiled as she closed her eyes. "Mm hmm." She said, before propping herself up on her elbows. "Did ya get cold? Ah wasn't lyin' when ah said it's cold in here."

He shook his head. "Being close t' you kept me warm, mon amour." He said, making her smile.

"Same for me." She said, resting her head on his shoulder as she traced on of the buttons on his shirt with her right index finger.

Rolling on to his right side, Gambit pulled her in close and hugged her. "Wha' time yo' trainin' start?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Usually head down around nine." She said, lifting her head to glance at the clock. "So ah was suppose to be down there thirty-five minutes ago."

Gambit chuckled. "Den y' bes' go on, chere. Ain' no time t' waste." He said, moving away and sitting up. "I leave so y' can change."

Rogue watched him get up off the bed and slowly walk over to the crutches before he placed them under his arms and smiled at her.

"_À plus tard_." He said, winking before opening her door and heading out.

"What the hell?" Gambit lookyd to his left to see Bobby coming up the stairs. "Am I seeing this right? You're coming out of Rogue's room dressed in your clothes from yesterday evening?"

"Oui." Gambit said as he headed toward his own room.

"Did you guys finally find a way to fuck? Because the sexual tension between you two. Man! I can't breathe." He said, making Gambit turn around and shoot a glare at him.

"Be a li'l more respectful, homme." He said sternly, before reaching out and opening his door.

"Damn. I'm just joking around, buddy." Bobby said, raising an eyebrow before Gambit walked into his room.

Sitting down on the end of his bed, he leaned the crutches beside him as he rubbed his face. There was definitely sexual tension between the two of them and it was driving him crazy. He could feel himself getting more and more frustrated thinking about how her powers continued to balk their relationship, but it wasn't her fault. She was trying her hardest to learn to control them and he just had to be patient, though he didn't like having to wait.

Standing on his right foot, he got undressed and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and getting the water a little warmer than he usually did, he let his hair down before he stepped inside and started to wash his hair. Moving to the body wash, he rubbed it over his chest and arms before reaching around to his back. Getting more and lathering it up, he rubbed it over his legs and calves before washing his feet. Going back to his chest, he slowly ran his hand down to his groin, grabbing hold of himself. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he began to get himself worked up, stroking slowly as he closed his eyes and let his imagination run wild.

–

"Ah apologize for bein' late this mornin', Professor." Rogue said with a smile. "Ah lost track of time."

Charles smiled. "Don't worry." He said, motioning for her to sit down. "It's quite alright. I know you had a late night."

"We got home around ten. It wasn't that late." She said, looking at him.

He nodded. "It's alright." He said, watching her sit down in front of him. "Let us begin, shall we?"

Rogue nodded as she closed her eyes, focusing on the task at hand. "Ah'm ready." She said, preparing for what came next.

She suddenly felt him inside her mind, probing around at the dark corners that he had blocked away when she couldn't control the other thoughts that ran freely around in her mind. Her breathing quickened, slightly, as he opened those barricades and looked through before closing them again. One by one, he did this. Making sure to not let anything be unturned.

He then came to Carol Danvers' and she started to feel nervous. She remembered the torment and the pain as he started to open that memory. Rogue suddenly pushed him away and opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"It's alright." Charles said, placing his hand on her knee.

"Ah'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on the side of her face. "Ah should trust ya, Professor, ah just..."

"I know." He said. "We can save that one for last, if you like."

"Would ya mind?" She asked, seeing him smile softly.

"Not at all." He said, patting her knee before he took his hand back. "Let me know when you're ready to begin again."

Taking in deep breaths, she calmed herself before nodding. "Alright. Ah'm ready." She said, closing her eyes and focusing once more.

Charles continued on with the session until it was time to come back to Carol Danvers. Rogue knew this was it and she braced herself, knowing that this was part of learning to control her powers. As Charles pushed inside the tightly closed memory, Rogue tried her hardest to stay in control. She felt the struggle and it started to frighten her.

Breaking the connection, she stood up and walked away from the couch. "We can do this another time." Charles said, seeing her hug herself.

"But ah hafta learn ta control my powers." She said, turning around to face him.

"It won't happen in one session, you know this." He said, wheeling his chair over to her. "Let's take a break. Whenever you're ready to continue, just let me know."

"Ah wanna continue now." She said, walking back over and taking a seat on the couch. "Ah can do this, Professor."

–

"Getting a cat nap, Gambit?" He opened his eyes slowly to see Jubilee smiling at him.

"Didn' get no sleep." He said, smiling back as Bobby came in behind her.

"That's because he was in Rogue's room last night." Bobby said, giving a suggestive grin.

Jubilee turned around and glared at Bobby. "So what? Don't go getting in people's business." She said, turning back around to face Gambit. "He's an ass."

"Oh, I know." Gambit said, smirking at Bobby.

"Jeez, where's the love?" He asked, looking at them. "I thought we were family?"

"Everyone else be my family, homme. Not you." Gambit said, standing and slowly walking over to pour himself more coffee.

"Wow." Bobby said, laughing. "Well, whatever. I can live with being an acquaintance."

"You lucky if y' even be dat." Gambit chuckled, leaning against the counter to take the pressure off of his left ankle.

"God damn." Bobby shook his head. "Alright, I give up."

Gambit watched him leave the kitchen before he limped back over to the table. "So, you were in Rogue's room last night?" Jubilee asked with a smile.

Raising his eyebrow, he took a sip of coffee. "Wha' happen t' not gettin' in people's business?" He asked, smiling playfully.

"I'm sorry, I know." Jubilee said. "But, can she control her powers now?"

Gambit shook his head. "Non." He said.

"But you stayed in her room? That's a little risky, don't you think?" She asked.

"Risky be m' cup o' tea, petit." He winked at her as Storm entered the kitchen. "Mornin', Ro."

"Good morning, Jubilee." She said with a smile before shooting Gambit a glare.

"Wha' I do now?" He asked.

"I am glad that you keep tabs on who ever has the largest breasts on the team." She said, preparing herself to make tea.

"Come on, Ro. Y' know I be messin'." He said, smiling, as she turned her back to him. "_Ne pas être bouleversé_. Don' be upset, chere."

"I am not upset. I am angry." She said.

Shaking his head, Gambit chuckled as he took a sip of coffee. "Den don' be angry." He said. "Y' know not'in' I say be serious nin'y percent o' de time."

She was quiet as she began heating the water in the kettle on the stove. Getting to his feet, he made his way over behind her and rested his chin on her left shoulder. When she looked at him, he was doing his best 'sad puppy dog' face. She laughed, gently pushing him away as she opened the tea bag and sat it in her mug.

"An _annoying_ brother." She reminded him, making him laugh.

"That never really grows up." Jubilee said, getting a smile from Storm.

"Jus' 'cuase I like t' have fun, I get called immature?" He asked, leaning against the island bar. "Y' girls be de _emmerdant_ ones. Boring as hell."

They smiled at him as Storm took the whistling kettle off of the stove and poured the hot water into her mug.

* * *

**A/N:** Had the warning, just to be safe.  
Next chapter in a few days!


	4. Chapter 4

"Good job today." Charles said as he and Rogue exited his office.

"Thanks, Professor." She said, smiling, as she headed down the hall and toward the side exit.

Walking outside, she felt the chill of fall greet her with a cold hug as she walked further off on the estate grounds. Closely wrapping her arms tight around her body, she thought about the training session she had with Charles. He had found a corner of her mind that she didn't even know was there. It had startled her, but it was also reassuring, because he said it seemed to hold what he was looking for.

"So why can't ah control my powers?" She asked herself, softly, as she continued to walk toward the trees.

Turning right, she trailed along the outskirts of the tall trees, looking up every now and then to see the sunlight dancing through the leaves. Brushing her hair out of her face from the light wind, she turned and headed toward the garden and sat down on the bench. She looked out over the grounds as she placed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"Hey." Bobby said, getting her to look to her left. "What are you doing out here?"

She forced a smile. "Just doin' some thinkin'." She said, looking back at the scenery.

Bobby nodded as he walked up beside her. "About what?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Everything." She said, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at him. "Mostly about how much progress ah've made with my training, but ah still can't control my powers."

"Well, that didn't seem to stop a certain tall, dark and Cajun from staying in your room last night." He said, seeing her smile and chuckle.

"Did he tell ya that?" She asked, seeing him shake his head.

"Nope. I saw him coming out of your room this morning." He said. "Thought maybe you had gained control over your powers and you two were..."

Rogue laughed. "Ah wouldn't give it up _that_ easily." She said, making Bobby smile. "Ya gotta give me more credit than that, Robert."

He shrugged. "There's some serious tension between you two. _Sexual_ tension. I just thought..." He said, not finishing his thought, knowing she knew.

Running her fingers through her hair and fluffing it, she shook her head. "Ya right. There _is_ a lot of sexual tension between us." She said. "Tha man's never had ta wait before. It's probably killing him."

"So, knowing he's been with tons of women doesn't bother you?" Bobby asked.

"We all have pasts, sugah." Rogue said. "Ah just think Remy's just been tryin' ta find the right one."

"And you think you're that one?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Sure hope ah am." She said. "He's been patient and supportive of me durin' all this, so ah feel he's tha right one for _me_."

"Hope you're right." He said. "Don't wanna see you getting hurt."

"Ah appreciate that, Bobby." Rogue said, smiling. "But ya don't have ta worry about me. If he decides ta hurt me, ah'll castrate him myself."

"Ouch!" Bobby said, laughing and grabbing his crotch. "God, think of the pain!"

Rogue laughed at his reaction as she stood up. "Ah'm heading back inside." She said, patting his shoulder as she walked back and headed toward the kitchen door.

Walking past several students, she smiled at them as she walked over to the pantry and took out some hot chocolate mix. "That sounds good." Kitty said with a smile.

"Ya want some, hun?" Rogue asked, reaching for another.

"Sure." She said, as Rogue took the packets and walked over to the island bar.

Shaking them so they would settle to one side of the packet, Rogue grabbed to mugs from the cabinet and poured milk in each. Placing them in the microwave, she heated the milk up before pouring the mix in the mugs.

"Do we have any marshmallows?" Kitty asked, standing and walking over to the pantry.

"Didn't see any." Rogue said, stirring the mix up in the hot milk as she watched Kitty look through the pantry.

"Bummer." Kitty said, returning to the bar and stirring up her hot chocolate. "Thanks."

"No problem." Rogue said, placing her hands on the mug and feeling the heat through her gloves.

"So, how did your session go with the Professor?" Kitty asked, seeing Rogue sigh at the mention of it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. Ya fine, Kitty." She said. "It's going great. Ah'm making progress, just slowly is all."

Kitty smiled at her as she reached over and placed her hand on hers. "You'll get it soon." She said, making Rogue smile with her sincerity.

"Ah know." She said, taking a sip before chuckling. "Ah was just talkin' to Bobby about this."

"Oh god." Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that was a positive conversation."

"It actually wasn't as bad as ah thought it'd turn out." Rogue said, smiling. "He does make an ass out of himself most of tha time, though."

"Are you kidding? _All_ the time." Kitty said as they laughed.

"He means well." Rogue said, calming down. "He just doesn't think before he speaks."

"Gambit's the same way." Kitty said.

Rogue smiled. "Not quite." She said. "He does it just ta get a rise out of everyone."

"Well it works." Kitty said. "I thought Jean was going to throw him out of her office using her psychokinetic powers, yesterday."

Rogue laughed. "That's why ah escorted tha man out." She said, looking at Kitty before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"How was your date, by the way?" Kitty asked, smiling at Rogue.

"It was nice." She said with a smile, her cheeks turning the slightest of pink. "He took me to some fancy Italian place."

"Seriously?" Kitty asked, seeing Rogue nod her head.

Rogue chuckled. "Ya sound surprised." She said, finishing her hot chocolate.

"Well, it's Gambit. He dresses..._very_ casual." She said, watching Rogue wash her mug out.

"Yeah I know." Rogue said, placing the mug in the dishwasher. "But tha man knows what he's doing. Even dressed up and shaved for me."

"Wow." Kitty said, finishing her hot chocolate as well. "Well, wonders never cease."

–

Leaning the crutches against the bed, Gambit lifted his window and climbed out, sitting on the windowsill. Smacking the pack of cigarettes against his palm several times, he took one out and placed it in his mouth. Preparing to light it, he heard a knock.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"It's me, hun." He heard Rogue say, muffled from the door.

Dropping the cigarettes on the roof outside is window, he climbed back in and grabbed his crutches before walking over and opening the door. "Hey, chere." He said with a smile, seeing her smiling back.

"Hey." She said. "What are ya up ta this afternoon?"

"T'ought 'bout takin' a nap." He said, moving and pushing the door open. "C'mon on in."

"Well, if ya takin' a nap, ah should be goin'. Don't wanna bother ya." She said, watching him back up.

"Y' ain' bot'erin' me." He said, smiling. "_Jamais_. It only be sleep. Can catch up any time."

She reached out and ran her hand down his right arm. "How's ya ankle?" She asked, looking down at it.

"Still hurts." He said. "Only day deux. Can' stand dese damn t'ings."

Rogue smiled. "Ah know." She said, seeing him shift on his right foot.

Gambit turned and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "Have a seat, chere." He said, patting the space beside him.

"Want me ta shut tha door?" She asked.

"Don' matter. Not like we can do much behind closed doors anyhow." He said, making her chuckle.

Rogue walked over and took a seat beside him on his bed. Scooting closer she rested her head on his left shoulder. He placed his left hand on her right thigh before resting his head on hers.

"Ah slept really good last night." Rogue said, watching his hand as it gently moved over her thigh. "Ya kept me nice and warm."

He smiled. "Bon." He said, moving his left arm around her and began to play with her hair in the back. "Watched y' sleep fo' most o' de night."

"Creeper." She joked, making him chuckle.

"Non." He said, softly kissing the top of her head. "Couldn' help but t'ink 'bout t'ings."

"Ah see." Rogue said, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him lightly. "What all did ya think about?"

"Mostly us." He said, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her back.

"Ah think about us all tha time." She said, softly.

"Don' t'ink we be t'inkin' de same." He said, smirking.

Rogue chuckled. "How did ah _know_ ya were thinkin' about sex?" She asked.

It was his turn to chuckle. "Can' help it. Y' get dis Cajun worked up when y' walk in de room, mon amour." He said, moving his hand up and massaging her left shoulder.

She took his hand, still smiling.

He looked down at their hands before looking into her eyes. "Gonna be honest wit' y', Anna." He said, getting her full attention. "De longest I ever have to wait fo' a woman was four days. She play hard t' get."

Rogue chuckled. "Ya poor thing." She said, making him smile.

"But seriously, chere. Going wit'out fo' dis long makin' me uptight." He said, closing his fingers around her hand. "An' I know dis isn' de conversation y' wanna be havin'."

"No, it's fine." Rogue said. "We should be able ta talk about anything."

"Den we can talk 'bout wha' I wanna do t' you when y' control yo' powers?" He said, seeing her smile. "Wha' position I wanna take y' in."

"Now hold on." Rogue said, putting her hand on his chest and pulling away, slightly. "Don't think ah'm gonna be givin' it to ya just like _that_."

"Quoi?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ain' dat de reason y' learnin' all dis? So, we can have a relationship?"

"There's more ta relationships than sex, Remy." She said.

"I know dat, chere." He said. "But sex be an important part o' it."

He placed his hand back on her thigh and rubbed it gently. "Of course, but it ain't tha only thing." She said, watching his hand. "Besides, don't know if ah'll be ready for sex. That's a _huge_ commitment."

"Don' be tellin' me dat, chere." He said, chuckling. "Remy been goin' wit'out fo' a long time. I been gettin' _real_ acquainted wit' my hand."

Rogue giggled as she looked up at him. "Did ya just admit ta masturbatin'?" She asked, making him laugh nervously.

"Oui." He said, looking at her. "I get off t'inkin' 'bout _you_ all de time, mon amour."

"What, are ya thirteen?" She asked, playfully punching his side.

Gambit chuckled. "So, y' sayin' you ain' never got off t'inkin' 'bout no one?" He asked, seeing her cheeks redden just a bit.

"We _ain't_ havin' this conversation." She laughed nervously.

"Oui. We are. I jus' admit t' you, chere." He said, pointing his finger in her face. "Don' go sayin' y' don', 'cause Remy know y' do. Yo' face sayin' it right now."

"Alright. Ah admit. Ah have a few times." She said, her blush deepening.

He smirked. "Who y' be t'inkin' 'bout?" He asked.

She turned her head away and laughed before she looked back at him, trying to compose herself. "Ah was thinkin' about _you_. There, ah said it. Ya happy?"

Chuckling again, Gambit ran his hand slowly up her back. "Oui." He said as their smiles faded and they sat there staring at each other.

Rogue noticed him glancing down at her lips. She smiled warmly as she lifted her right index and middle fingers and kissed them before gently placing them against his lips.

"Ah've gotta run some errands with Ororo." She said, standing and fixing her clothes. "Ah'll see ya later, sugah."

"Mm hmm." He watched her leave, glancing over her body before she closed the door behind her. "Fuck." He said, quietly, as he rubbed his face roughly before heading back over to the window for a _very_ much needed smoke.

–

Pushing the shopping cart along the aisle, Rogue sighed as she stared blankly ahead. "Rogue?" She looked back at Storm.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You have been walking by everything we have come to get." Storm said, gathering items on their shopping list.

"Ah'm sorry." She said, wheeling the cart back over. "Ah'm spacin'."

"Is everything alright?" Storm asked, placing the items in the cart. "You seem very distant."

She smiled and shook her head. "Just been thinkin'." Rogue said, taking a few things from the list and placing them in the cart.

"About Gambit?" Storm asked with a smile.

Rogue still had the smile on her face. "Tha man is somethin' else." She said, as they headed down the aisle and to the next one.

"That he is." Storm said, looking over the list again.

"Ah mean, he pretty much told me he wanted ta have sex with me." Rogue said, seeing Storm smile.

"That does not surprise me." She said, looking back at Rogue. "Considering how close you two have become over these past several months."

"But ah don't want sex." Rogue said, seeing Storm raise her eyebrow. "Ah mean, of course ah do, but not _just_ that. Hell, ah don't know what ah want."

"You want a _relationship_." Storm said, turning to her friend and smiling warmly.

"Don't think tha man's had a _real_ relationship in his life. Well, not since...ya know." Rogue said.

Storm nodded. "He did not have it easy all those years ago." She said.

"Yeah." Rogue said, tracing the handle of the cart with her gloved fingers. "Ah just wonder why he's picked me. Out of all tha women, why go for tha one ya can't even touch? Ah mean, he could've had _you_, gal."

Storm shook her head. "No." She said. "We are nothing more than friends."

"So, ya ain't never been attracted ta him?" Rogue asked, watching Storm grab a few cans of vegetables. "Not tha slightest thought of bein' a couple has ever entered ya mind?"

Storm smiled at her question before she looked back at her. "He is quite handsome." She said, seeing Rogue nod in agreement. "But I have never been _attracted_ to him. Our past probably has something to do with that. He protected me as if he were my brother. I could never see us anything more than just good friends."

"And thanks for bein' a good friend ta him, Ororo. Lord knows he needs one." She said, pushing the cart along, following along side her. "_Everyone_ needs one."

* * *

**A/N:** Wanted to have this up earlier, but I've been busy with work.  
Next chapter will be longer and don't forget to request art from any scene from both of my stories.  
They'll be posted on Tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

"The swelling has gone down significantly in two days." Hank said, gently feeling Gambit's ankle. "Does that hurt?"

"_Un peu_. A bit." Gambit said, watching Beast reach for the fresh athletic tape and start to place it on his ankle.

"I'd like you to wear a brace." Hank said, taping his ankle up.

"A brace?" Gambit asked, watching him turn around and turn back around with a black ankle brace.

"Let me finish." Hank said with a smile. "I'd like you to wear it if you start to feel pain. It will help with swelling and keep everything aligned."

"So, only if I be feelin' pain?" Gambit asked, taking the brace from Hank.

"Precisely." Hank said with a smile. "Also, if you must not use your crutches, you can wear this. Just don't overdo it and cause further injury to yourself."

"Le' me wear dis now." Gambit said as he reached down and began to put it on. "I hate dose fuckin' crutches."

"Please." Hank said, getting his attention. "Refrain from using such profanity."

"Sorry, homme." Gambit said, sighing. "I be a little uptight. Not really t'inkin' 'bout wha' I be sayin'."

"I understand." Hank said, helping him with the brace. "Is that a good fit? Too tight or loose?"

"Non. It be perfect, Beast." He said, looking down at the boot before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and gently stepped down on his feet.

"Any pain?" Beast asked.

"Maybe a tiny bit." Gambit said. "Ain' not'in' I can' handle, mon ami."

"Just don't overdo it. We can't afford you being out because of an injury that could have been avoided." Hank said, watching Gambit walk around slowly.

"Y' worry too much, Hank." He said, flashing Beast a grin. "I be fine. I know my body."

"I'm certain you do." Beast said, fixing his glasses. "Please come see me if you need anything else. Until then, I'll see you in two days."

Gambit gave a small wave as he headed out of Beast's lab and down the hall, slowly.

"Gambit?" He heard Beast say, making him turn around. "You forgot these."

Rolling his eyes, Gambit walked back over and took the crutches from Hank before he turned around and headed down toward the gym. He figured he'd lift a few weights to get some of the frustrations out.

Walking into the room, he saw a few students on the treadmills and another on the weight machine. Smiling, he headed over to the bench, he sat down and picked out a thirty pound weight, starting to curl it. He didn't keep track of how many he was doing, he just wanted to get his mind off of _certain_ things. When his right arm was tired, he switched to his left, doing the same with that one until he placed it back on the rack and shook his arms out.

After completing a few more reps, he decided that he had enough and headed into the kitchen for a snack. Walking in, he saw Storm putting away some groceries in the pantry.

"Right on time." He said, slowly walking over and placing his hand on the small of her back. "Wha' y' get me?"

"I did not get you anything." Storm said.

"Y' ain' still mad at me, are ya, Stormy?" Gambit asked, leaning against the wall and putting the pressure on his right leg.

"No. I am not." She said, smirking, as she turned and pat his face with her left hand. "Please excuse me. There are more groceries to be brought in and I do not want Rogue to have to do it alone."

"Like she can' handle it." Gambit said, following Storm down the hall and to the garage. "I help y' girls out."

"What will you carry? The bread?" Storm jabbed as she opened the door.

"Ha ha. Y' be a funny girl, Ro." Gambit said as he walked out with Storm and saw Rogue shutting the back of the van.

He smiled when she made eye contact with him. "How was ya nap?" She asked, walking to the door, carrying tons of grocery bags.

"Didn' take no nap." He said, taking a few from her. "Couldn' after y' visit me, chere."

Rogue chuckled and shook her head. "Have another _intimate moment_ with ya hand?" She joked.

"Non." He smirked, looking back at her. "I save dat fo' later. Y' can join me if y' like."

"Ah think ya fine on ya own, sugah." She said, placing the groceries on the ground. "And this conversation is over, since we're in the vicinity of underage students."

Placing the groceries beside hers, he stood up and looked down into her eyes. "I been t'inkin', Anna." He said, watching her fix her hair.

"Have ya now?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Mm hmm." He said, taking her gloved hand. "How 'bout y' stay in my room tonight?"

"Remy-"

"Attendez une minute." He said, holding up his hand. "Y' ain' lettin' me finish."

"By all means, hun. Please continue." She said, taking her hand from his and crossing her arms just under her bust.

"I t'ink, we get closer if we spend de night. _Aller et retour_. Back an' fort'." He said, seeing the worry grow on her face. "Wha's wrong?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't think that's a good idea." She said. "We can take all the precautions in tha world, but there might be that one slip up that causes me ta touch ya."

Gambit smiled and shook his head as he ran his hand down her right arm, gently grasping her elbow. "Non, chere. Dat ain' gonna happen. I keep a safe distance." He said, feeling her try and pull away, but stopped. "I wanna feel y' beside me. Encore une fois. I liked it las' night."

"Ah liked it too, Remy. Ah just..." She said, finally pulling her elbow away and glancing at Storm who raised her eyebrows and continued to put the groceries away, pretending she wasn't there.

"C'mon, Anna." He said, in that low purr-like voice as he took a step closer and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her against him. "Not'in' gonna happen, jus' like las' night."

He caught her gaze and held it as she thought. "Ah..." She said. "Ah guess."

"Y' guess?" Gambit smirked. "Eit'er yes or no, chere. Ain' no room fo' in b'tween."

She looked at his lips and pursed hers together. "Alright." She said. "Yes."

He smiled, warmly, at her. "Bon." He said, leaning in and kissing the side of her face where her hair lay. "Wha' time should I be expectin' y', mon amour?"

"Ah don't know. What time do ya usually go ta bed?" Rogue asked.

He shrugged. "Whenever." He said. "Ain' got no set bedtime."

"Well, ah like ta be in bed no later than ten." Rogue said. "So, ah guess..." She caught herself and smiled. "Ah'll be there around ten."

"Sounds good." Gambit said as he let go of her waist and watched her help Storm put the groceries away. "Oh yeah. I came down here fo' a snack."

"Here." Rogue said, tossing him a box of fruit snacks. "Now go on and let tha grown ups do their thing."

He chuckled, opening the box and taking a pack out before setting the box on the counter. "As y' wish." He said, heading out the back door and into the cold.

Opening the pack of fruit snacks, he popped one into his mouth as he strode across the lawn. Taking a seat under a large tree, he crossed his left ankle over his right and placed the small pack in his lap. Sucking on the grape flavored gummy, he put his hands in his pockets and felt the pack of cigarettes in the right. He had already smoked earlier and needed to keep that number low if he wanted to wean himself off. Sighing, he wondered how long that would take and if he'd break the habit before Rogue could control her powers.

The woman always kept her word, so when she said she wasn't going to kiss him until he stopped smoking, he believed her. He didn't want something as silly as smoking to keep him from tasting her lips once again. Maybe wanting the same thing would cause her to break that agreement and he could still try and kick the 'bad habit' as she had called it.

He shivered as the wind took the last of his body heat and swept it away into the fall air. "Shoulda grabbed m' coat." He said quietly as he took another fruit gummy and popped it into his mouth.

Not being able to withstand the cold any longer, Gambit got to his feet and made his way back inside the kitchen to see Rogue had gone on to do her own thing, leaving Storm to clean up the plastic bags.

Looking up from placing them inside one another, she smiled as she went back to her work. "Be too cold outside t' be sittin' under a tree, no?" He said, seeing her nod. "Why y' so quiet? Like y' know somet'in' I don'."

"Silence is golden, Gambit." She said placing the plastic bags in a cabinet where they used them for various things. "Remember that."

"Y' mad 'cause I didn' invite y' t' my room too, Ro?" He smirked, seeing her get annoyed.

"I will survive the rejection." She stated, taking the receipt and folding it in half. "Now if you will excuse me, some of us have responsibilities."

He chuckled as she walked out of the kitchen and went left, most likely to Jean's office to hand her the grocery receipt. "Hey, Mr. LeBeau?" He glanced to the right to see a student holding his crutches. "You left these in the gym."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Quelqu'un me tuer." He said, before smiling at the student and taking them. "T'anks."

The student smiled before he headed out and up the stairs. "I'll kill you, Gumbo." Logan said, making Gambit look behind him.

"Tomorrow, eh? I got plans tonight." He said, leaning against the island bar.

"So I heard." Logan said. "Who's the lucky lady that's gonna be walkin' funny tomorrow?"

Gambit chuckled. "Sadly, no one." He said. "But I will be spendin' de night wit' a certain Southern Belle."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't wait to get your hands on her, eh?" He asked with a smirk. "I thought I smelt your Cajun stink when I walked by her room this morning. You spent the night in there, didn't ya?"

"Oui." He said, placing the crutches under his armpits and leaning on them. "Dere a problem wit' dat, homme?"

"Nope." Logan said, walking up to him on the other side of the island bar. "Just don't like how obvious you're making it that you wanna fuck her."

"She already know dat, Logan. Dat be ol' news 'tween us." Gambit said, seeing Logan's brows dip in anger. "Y' mad I got t' her first?"

He growled as he left the kitchen and hung a right. Gambit chuckled as he headed out as well, only to find himself running straight into Jubilee, who kicked his left ankle by accident.

"Shit!" She said as he closed his eyes and pursed his lips together as the pain surged up his leg. "Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry, Gambit!"

"S'alright, petit." He said, opening his eyes and seeing her cringing with her hands balled into fists at her mouth. "De brace took most o' de hit."

"Jesus! Seriously, I'm so sorry." She said, looking down at his ankle.

"Don' worry 'bout it." He said, smiling as he headed out of the kitchen. "I see y' later, eh?"

"Alright." She said as he went upstairs and to his room.

Sitting on the end of the bed, he took the brace off and looked, seeing a bruise start to form where Jubilee's foot hit him just right. "Merde." He muttered, leaning over and rubbing it, feeling the pain. "Damn, dat girl kick hard."

Placing the brace back on, he decided to tidy up his room for tonight.

–

"Jean, ah got a question." Rogue said, as she helped file the students files in the new filing cabinet.

"Shoot" Jean said, looking at the names on the folders before filing them.

"When ya were datin' Scott, when did y'all kiss?" She asked, tracing the folder spines with her left index finger. "Ah mean, how soon was it?"

Jean smiled. "Well, it wasn't the first date." She said, looking at Rogue. "Is this about you and Gambit?"

Rogue smiled shyly as she looked at the names on the folders. "Ah just need advice." She said, placing the names in order before filing them.

"I'm pretty sure you two are on the level of kissing once you get your powers under control, but then again, that's all up to you." Jean said, going back to filing. "If you aren't ready, you aren't ready."

"But he's already been waitin' for three months." She said. "I feel bad for him."

"He'll wait." Jean said, looking at her and smiling. "For you, he'll wait."

"How can ya be so sure?" Rogue said, looking at the files she picked up.

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Jean said, getting her attention.

"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked.

"Well, when he watches you from afar, it isn't an intense perverted stare, like you'd think." Jean said. "His face is soft and there's a small smile that creeps up the corners of his mouth. It's actually quite cute to watch, considering he never shows that side of himself when people are around. But I've seen it, unbeknownst to him."

Rogue smiled as she raised an eyebrow, playfully. "So ya been watchin' my man?" She asked.

Jean chuckled. "Hardly." She said. "But I do keep tabs on everyone. People are interesting. The fact that I can't really read Gambit makes him that much more fascinating."

"He's fascinatin' alright." Rogue said, filing more files. "He convinced me ta stay in his room tonight."

Jean stopped and looked at her. "Really now?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Like we can do anything." Rogue said. "Didn't do anything last night."

"Last night?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He stayed in my room last night." Rogue smiled. "He was a complete gentlemen."

"Yeah, you two are _well_ passed the kissing stage if you're spending the night in each others room." She said, smiling.

"Now wait just a minute." Rogue said. "Tonight will be tha second time. That don't mean nothin', does it?"

Jean shrugged. "That's up to you, Rogue." She said. "This is your relationship. You do what you feel is right for you."

Rogue thought about that as she continued to file the folders with Jean. The rest of the day, she didn't see Gambit and figured he had big plans for tonight, though she couldn't possibly imagine what that would be. She started to get nervous once nine rolled around and when it got closer to ten, she decided to head to her room and get changed.

After changing into her long sleeved pajamas and pants, she brushed her teeth before slipping her flip flops on and heading out of her room and down he hall. Passing several doors, she finally came to Gambit's. Feeling the butterflies flutter about, she lifted her hand and knocked. Not hearing a response, she tried again. No response.

"That's strange." She said, placing her hand on the door knob and turning it, cracking the door. "Remy?"

Opening the door, she walked in to see the bathroom door open and the shower was going. Her heart pounded and she prayed that he wouldn't walk out naked, though part of her wanted to see that. The water suddenly shut off and Rogue dismissed that thought.

"Ah'm in here, just so ya know." Rogue called out as she noticed the candles lit around the room.

"Chere." She heard him say as she heard the shower curtain being drawn back. "Y' early?"

"No." Rogue said, glancing at his alarm clock. "It's five after."

Gambit walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Den I be late." He said.

Rogue's gaze dipped from his head and followed the stray drops of water as they ran down his chest and abdomen, stopping at the top of the towel and soaking in. Her mouth slightly opened as she noticed his skin steaming, the hot clashing with the cold of the air. She looked at his pecks and noticed his nipples had gone hard from the temperature change of his bedroom.

"Maybe I get dressed?" Gambit asked, noticing her eyes wandering over his body.

Rogue smiled shyly as she turned around. "Ah-ah'm sorry." She said, hearing him chuckle.

"Don' bot'er me none." He said, as he opened his dresser. "Glad y' like de view, chere."

Rogue kept her back to him as she heard the towel fall. She started to breathe shallowly as she heard him getting dressed. Her face was flushed and she knew it was as red as a fire truck. She couldn't believe he was doing that with her in the room only a few feet away. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around cautiously to see him dressed in gray sweats and a black Henley. His hair was down, but back behind his shoulders and he was wearing a pair of his gloves.

He smiled at her as he cupped her face before running his fingers through her hair. "Don' mean t' make y' feel uncomf'table." He said, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her against him.

She swallowed hard. "No, no. Ya fine, sugah." She said. "Ah just wasn't expectin' ya ta be showerin'. Or ta drop tha towel with me in here."

He smiled as he glanced over her face. "Wha' side o' de bed y' want?" He asked. "I sleep on both."

"It's whatever." Rogue said, pulling away and taking his hands. "What's with the candles?"

Gambit smirked. "Dat really be fo' de cigarette smell." He said. "Smoked today, but only one."

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Ah know ya can't quit just over night. Ah'm glad ya tryin' though." She said.

Glancing down at her lips he let out a frustrated sigh. "Y' ain' got no idea how bad I wanna kiss t'ose lips, mon amour." He said, lifting his right hand and cupping her face, tracing her bottom lip with his covered thumb. "Si proche et pourtant si loin."

She smiled, placing her hand on his. "What's that mean?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"So close an' yet so far." He translated.

Rogue nodded as she let out a sigh, herself. "Ah know." She said. "Just gotta be patient with me. Ah'm trying as hard as ah can."

"Non." He said. "Y' gotta be patient wit' me. Sometimes I get agité an' short tempered."

"Why even put ya self through this?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. "Why do ya even wanna be with someone ya can't touch?"

Gambit smiled warmly as he ran his hand down her right arm before pulling her close against him. "Y' more dan jus' a pretty face, chere. You be de whole package. You carin', strong, funny, smart."

She smiled, looking down at his hand that was lightly dancing over her forearm. "Ah don't know about that." She said, hearing his compliments.

He continued to smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ankle." He said, watching her crawl on his bed and sit beside him, tucking her feet under herself. "Jubilee kick me good dis afternoon."

"Ah hope not on purpose." Rogue said, looking down at his ankle.

"Non." He shook his head. "Run into her on m' way out de kitchen. She kick hard, no?"

Rogue chuckled as she ran her gloved fingers through his wet hair. Looking over his face, she saw that smile Jean had described to her earlier that evening. Placing her hand on the side of his face, she let her hand trail down to his clavicle before going down a bit further until she reached the buttons on his shirt. Lifting his hand, he placed it on hers, keeping her hand on his chest. They sat there for a while, not saying anything as they looked at each other.

"T'ink it be past yo' bed time." He smiled, making her smile with him.

"Ah think ya right." She said, scooting back on to the bed and getting under the covers.

She watched him stand and blow the candles out before his silhouette walked back over to the bed and climbed in. He slid under the covers and Rogue felt a bit of panic as he moved closer.

"My feet aren't covered." She said, making him stop.

"Y' wan' some socks?" He asked, getting out of bed. "Or I wear dem."

"Ah'll wear 'em. Ah'm use ta wearing clothes head ta toe." She said, watching his dark figure walk over to his dresser before returning.

"An' I ain' use t' wearin' clot'es?" He asked, handing her the socks.

"That ain't what ah meant." She said, hearing his chuckle.

"I'm kidding, chere." He said, hearing her slip the socks on before she lied back down.

Rogue turned and faced him, feeling his hand on her waist and pull her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her forehead and knew they were only inches apart.

"Le' me know if y' uncomf'table an' I stop." He said, moving his hand down to her hip and pressing himself against her.

She let out a soft moan. "Remy..." She said, making him stop.

"A'right." He said, loosening his grip on her waist. "We sleep now, eh?"

Taking in a silent, deep breath, Rogue calmed herself as she closed her eyes, but smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head. "G'night, hun." She said, feeling him hug her tight before loosening his grip again.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you new followers/favorites!  
Next chapter in a few days!


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:** Sexual situation

* * *

Rogue was nice and comfy. She sighed as she woke up, feeling herself in Gambit's arms and blinked a few times. Seeing a bare chest in front of her, she jerked away and sat up quickly.

"Woah!" Gambit said, doing the same. "Wha's wrong? Wha' happen?"

Rogue cleared her throat before she rubbed her face. "Sorry." She said, feeling him place his hand on her shoulder. "Ah wasn't expectin' ya ta be topless when ah woke up."

Gambit looked down at his chest. "Oh." He said, looking at her when she looked at him. "Got hot durin' de night. I put it back on."

"No." Rogue smiled, finally getting her heart regulated. "Just been keepin' myself away from flesh contact for so long that seeing more than hands, feet and faces gets a little nerve wrackin'."

He smiled, warmly as he placed his hand behind her head. "Good morning." He said, seeing her feel foolish.

She let out a few breathy giggles. "Mornin'." She said, running her hand up his arm.

"Here." He said, softly, pulling her to lie down with him.

He could feel how tense and apprehensive she was, but she went along with it. He kept his distance as he ran his hand from her arm to her hip.

"Jus' t'ought we cuddle fo' a bit." He said, looking into her eyes. "Dat sound a'right?"

She smiled, reaching out and touching his lips with her index and middle left fingers. "That sounds nice." She said, watching him take her hand and steady it before he started to kiss it.

He held her gaze with his as he kissed every one of her fingers before propping himself up on his right side and leaning over closer to her.

"Hold ya horses." Rogue said, placing her right hand on his chest and holding him back as she propped herself on her left side. "What in tha world do ya think ya doin'?"

"Don' worry. I ain' gonna do anyt'in' stupid." He said, feeling her drop her hands. "Jus' relax."

Leaning over, he continued. He could hear Rogue's shallow breathing as he passed her lips and kissed her shoulder. Smiling, he kissed it again before he took her arm and trailed his kisses down to her hand. Pushing her to lie on her back, she complied as he kissed her chest, following her breast bone down to her stomach.

"Remy..." She said, seeing him look up at her with a smile.

"Mm hmm?" He answered, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Ah don't think ya should be doin' that." She said.

"Why?" He asked, slowly running his hand up her stomach and over her right breast, feeling her hard nipple as he stopped at her shoulder. "Y' don' like it?"

Rogue shook her head. "No." She said, seeing his brows dip in confusion. "Ah love it. Ah'm just afraid ah won't be able ta control myself with ya touchin' me like that."

He smirked as he ran his hand back down to her breast, gently kneading it and playing with the nipple that hid underneath her shirt. "How's dat?" He asked, in a husky purr.

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed as he trailed his hand down her stomach and inched lower. Watching her reaction to his touch, he decided to go just a bit lower, placing his hand at the spot between her legs. He heard her breathe heavily as he started to massage her. Feeling her hand on his arm, he slowly blinked and saw her brows go up and her eyes close as her breathing became shallow. She rolled her head back against his pillow as he continued to massage her.

"Remy." She moaned as she opened her eyes and looked into his.

He had to fight the urge to kiss her lust-filled lips as he kept his rhythm. Placing her left hand behind his neck, she used him to lift herself up and face him, looking him in the eyes, as he continued to pleasure her with his hand.

Looking back into her eyes, he kept his hand going. "Je veux faire l'amour." He said in that low, husky voice, hearing her let out a whimper.

"Remy." She whimpered as he took his hand from her, seeing her eyes pleading for more.

He smiled, lovingly at her as he made sure her shirt was pulled down before he got on top of her. Placing his hands on either side of her chest, propping himself up, he pressed his hips into hers, letting her feel him. He watched her eyes close as he continued to slowly hump her.

"God." She whispered, her eyes springing open when she suddenly _felt_ him.

Leaning on his elbows, he began to breathe a little more heavily as he continued his slow rhythm. Their lips were so close, he could feel her heat radiating off of her as their eyes met.

Feeling her hands on his chest, she gently pushed him off of her. "Remy, we can't be doin' this." She said turning her back to him.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling the covers up and pooling them in his lap. "Didn' y' like it?"

"Of course ah liked it." She said, looking back at him. "Ya gettin' _way_ too close ta touchin' me. Ah felt myself almost losin' control and kissin' ya."

He watched as she stood and walked around the bed where she put her flip flops on. "So, y' leavin' den?" He asked, seeing her look at him.

"Yeah but, ah'd _like_ ta walk down and have breakfast with ya." She smiled as she hugged herself.

Gambit chuckled and shook his head. "Can' do dat, chere." He said, seeing her brows dip in confusion.

"Why not?" She asked, seeing him glance down at his lap.

"Got a bit o' a..._hard_ problem." He said, seeing her glance at his lap and lift her eyebrows.

"Oh." She said, blushing and shaking her head. "Well, ya take care of that and ah'll see ya downstairs?"

"Oui." He said. "A few minutes."

Nodding, Rogue left his room leaving him alone.

Looking down at his lap he pouted as he threw the covers off of him. "Troublemaker." He said as he got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a freezing shower.

–

Combing through her hair with her fingers, Rogue made a stop at her room to change. She _needed_ to change after what Remy did to her just moments ago. She felt her heart pound harder at the thought of him pressing against her.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she walked out of her room and headed downstairs to see Jean sitting with Scott at the table and three students sitting at the island bar. "Mornin'." Rogue said with a smile.

Jean and Scott looked up. "Good morning." Scott said, going back to reading the paper.

Walking over, she took a seat in front of Jean, receiving a look that said, 'We need to talk later'. Rogue winked at her as Gambit walked in on his crutches wearing torn jeans and the same Henley shirt he had started out in when they went to bed.

"Bonjour!" He said cheerily, walking over and pouring himself some coffee.

Jean looked at Rogue. "We _definitely_ need to talk later." She said, making Rogue chuckle as Gambit walked over and sat beside her.

"Wha' y' have in mind fo' breakfast, chere?" He asked, running his fingers lightly down the back of her head.

She lightly shivered, remembering his touch earlier. "Ah thought, maybe we could go out." She said, seeing a smile form on his face.

"Breakfast date?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mm hmm." She said, seeing his smile turn to a smirk.

"_Allons-y_." He said as he stood. "Le's go."

"We'll be back." Rogue said as they headed to the garage.

Making their way to the convertible, Gambit opened the door for her before walking around to the other side and getting in. Starting up the engine, they headed out and down the street to a really great breakfast joint that Gambit knew about.

Pulling into the parking lot, the got out and headed inside. "Remy! How good to see you!" An older lady in her sixties said with a smile as she came over and grabbed his face, kissing his cheeks.

"Salut, Angie." He said, turning to Rogue. "Dis here is Anna Marie."

Angie smiled as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." Rogue said with a smile.

"You've never introduced me to any of the women you've brought in before." Angie said, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He chuckled at the mention of other women. "She be special." Gambit said smiling at her. "She my a_mie_."

Angie smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure." She said, looking down at his ankle. "What did you manage to do to yourself?"

"Sprained." Gambit said, looking down at his ankle. "Fell wrong."

"Always something with you, Remy." Angie said as she waved them away. "Find a seat. My daughter will be over soon."

"Yes'm." He said, motioning with his head for Rogue to follow him. "We take m' usual spot."

They walked to the back of the small restaurant and sat down at a cozy table for two. Rogue looked around at the quaint décor as she pulled her chair up and rested her elbows on the table. Gambit leaned the crutches against the wall before he looked at Rogue and smiled.

"What's _aemo_ mean?" Rogue asked, making Gambit smile at her pronunciation with her accent.

"Girlfriend." He said, seeing her smile as a woman in her late forties walked up to them.

"Well, look who decided to finally come back." She said, with a smile. "How have you been?"

He smiled. "Can' complain." He said as the woman placed silverware on the table.

"What would you two like to drink?" She asked, looking at Rogue.

"Ah'd really just like some juice." She said, trying to find it on the menu.

"Apple, orange, cranberry, grapefruit." The woman named them off.

"Ooh." Rogue said, thinking for a second. "Ah'd like tha grapefruit, please."

"Alright." The woman said, looking at Gambit. "Usual?"

He nodded. "Oui." He said as she waked off.

"Usual?" Rogue asked. "How many time ya been here?"

"Once or twice." He said, taking the silverware and moving it to his right side. "We ain' talkin' 'bout dat."

Rogue nodded as she looked around at the small breakfast café again. "It's cute." She said, returning her gaze to Gambit, who had been watching her.

He smiled when she noticed his eyes staring intensely at her, making her smile shyly as she played with her hair. "Oui. Dis place cozy and quite." He said, looking over her face.

"How'd ya find it?" Rogue asked. "Or is that question a no-no?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Dat be on de edge of no-no." He said, tapping his fingers on the table, lightly. "Found it after a..._late night_."

"Ah see." Rogue said as the woman came back with their drinks.

"There you are." She said, setting them down. "Have we decided on food?"

"Ah'd really like some pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon." Rogue said. "Whatever ya can do."

"Alright." She said, jotting it down. "And you? You gonna venture out or keep it safe?"

"Keep it safe t'day." Gambit said. "Haven't had dat in a while. Been cravin' it."

"Sounds good." The woman said, taking the menus. "That'll be up shortly."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Rogue sipped on her grapefruit juice while Gambit took a sip of his small coffee of some sort.

"So, what's ya usual drink?" Rogue asked, trying to make small talk. "Espresso?"

He nodded, fingering the tiny demitasse handle. "Oui." He said, glancing up at her.

They were quiet again and Gambit noticed Rogue adverting her eyes when he would look at her. He knew she was probably feeling a little uneasy about this morning. Sitting up straight, he reached over and placed his hand on her forearm, covered by her jacket.

"Chere." He said, getting her attention. "Je m'excuse 'bout dis mornin'. Probably move too fast." He paused as he swallowed. "Won' happen again."

Rogue shook her head as a blush danced across her cheeks, thinking about what he did to her. "Don't apologize, sugah." She said. "Hell, ah _liked_ it."

Gambit chuckled, seeing her rosy cheeks deepen in color. "Be torture." He said, getting a nod from her. "Anna, I want not'in' more dan t' make love t' you, fo' hours."

Rogue brought her hand up and took some of her hair, trying to cover the side of her face as she smiled. "Ah-ah know, sugah." She said, his eyes staring into hers. "But, that's a big step. Ah don't know if ah'm gonna be ready when-"

"Did dis mornin' feel right?" Gambit asked, cutting her off.

"Right?" She asked, seeing him nod. "Well, it was enjoyable."

"Non, dat ain' wha' I be askin'." He said, shaking his head. "Did it feel right? Wha' I did. Wha' _we_ did."

Rogue nodded, not really sure how to put it into words. "Yeah." She said, a small smile forming.

Gambit smiled, warmly, at her from across the table before his smirk returned. "Den maybe we try again. Dis time wit' less clot'es, eh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, suggestively.

Rogue shook her head. "Sorry, sugah, but that ain't happenin'." She said, seeing his smile still on his face.

"Why not?" He asked, watching her reach over and place her gloved hand on his.

"Ya treadin' on some _mighty_ thin ice, suggestin' that." She said, tracing the back of his hand with her fingers. "Might break if ya ain't careful."

"I know how t' swim, chere." He said, looking intensely into her eyes.

She shook her head. "Tha current's too strong, hun." She said, continuing. "It'll pull ya under and sweep ya away. Ya gotta adhere ta tha caution signs."

"Never did like rules." He said, looking at her lips. "De always take de fun outta livin'."

Rogue glanced at his lips as the woman came back with their order, interrupting their conversation. "Alright. Here you go, sweetheart." She said, placing Rogue's order in front of her.

"Thank ya." She said, looking down at it before watching her set Gambit's order in front of him.

"Merci." He said, smiling up at her.

"Do we need anything else?" She asked, looking at the both of them.

"Non. I t'ink we be fine." He said as she walked away.

"Looks delicious." Rogue said, unwrapping the silverware. "And tha bacon's actually crispy."

"Mm hmm." He said, unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap. "Anot'er reason why I like it here. Dey actually _cook_ de food."

She softly laughed as she took the syrup and drizzled a little over her pancakes. "This looks amazin'." She said, taking her fork and cutting a piece off, placing it in her mouth. "Goodness. This is delicious."

Gambit smiled at her as he took a bite of his meal. "Glad y' like it, chere." He said, chewing the bite. "Mm. C'est délicieux."

Rogue smiled at him as he closed his eyes and savored the bite. "Better than ya cookin', sugah?" She asked, taking another bite.

Gambit opened his eyes and smiled back at her. "A'most." He said, taking a sip of his espresso. "When I don' wanna cook, I come here."

"Ah see." Rogue said, taking a sip of her grapefruit juice before looking at another young couple that walked in.

She watched them as they walked over to the opposite side of the room and sat down, moving closer to one another before holding hands. The woman leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek as she ran her fingers through his short, military-style haircut, tracing the contours of his face with her fingers. As the couple whispered to each other, Rogue sighed. She wanted nothing more than to do the same as she looked at Gambit, who was watching her closely.

"Don' like it when y' got dat sad look on yo' face." He said, watching her look down at her plate and stab a piece of egg. "Wha's on yo' mind, girl?"

Shaking her head, she didn't look up at him as she took the bite and chewed it up. "Nothin'." She said, suddenly feel his hand on her left, causing her took look at it.

"Ain' not'in'." He said, finally getting her to look at him. "Dere somet'in' bot'erin' you, chere. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Taking her napkin, she wiped her mouth as she shook her head, looking down at her plate. "Ah hate goin' out sometimes." She said, seeing his brows dip slightly. "Ah see all these couples sitting close and touchin'... kissin'." She paused, looking at his face. "Ah get so jealous and ah find myself _hatin_' them, 'cause they got a normal relationship."

"We got dat too." Gambit said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"No we don't." She said, taking her hand from his. "Ah can't show ya _any_ kind of affection. It's tha same with ya, Remy."

"Non." He said. "I show _mon affection_ dis mornin'."

"That wasn't affection, Remy." She said. "Ya used me ta help ya self get off 'cause ya horny as all get out."

"Dat wha' y' t'ink?" He asked, sitting up straight, a little offended. "Y' t'ink I be _usin'_ you?"

She didn't say anything as she saw his brows dip down, matching how upset he was. Her silence answered his question.

"I showin' you my affection de only way I know how." He said, pausing for a moment. "If dat ain' good enough fo' you, Anna, den why de hell we doin' dis? Why we be steppin' out on de ice in de first place?"

Letting out a quivering sigh, Rogue shook her head. "Ah'm sorry." She said, looking down at her plate. "Ah didn't mean ta say that."

"Y' sure as hell didn' hesitate." He said, watching her purse her lips together and seeing her nostrils slightly flare.

Glancing up at him, he saw her eyes were red from fighting back tears. "Ah just hate _myself_ for not bein' able ta control my powers. Ah wanna touch ya _so_ bad." She said, pursing her lips together again.

His face softened as he reached over and took her other hand. "Don' hate yo' self, chere. Y' tryin' yo' hardest. We all had t' learn t' control our powers at some point in our lives." He said, his voice going back to it's normal pitch and tone as he sighed. "I be on edge. _Pardon_ fo' my tone. Shouldn' be lettin' dis get t' me."

Turning her hand over, she closed her fingers around his as her other came up, wiping her eyes with the back of her gloved hand. "Ya have every right ta be frustrated, sugah." She said. "Ah don't blame ya one bit if ya uptight about, ya know, goin' without."

"Still ain' no reason fo' my tone." He said. "I'm sorry."

Rogue smiled. "It's alright, sugah." She said, taking her fork. "Ah said somethin' ah shouldn't have and ah apologize."

Letting go of her hand, he smiled warmly. "Le's finish our breakfast date, eh?" He asked, taking his fork.

Rogue nodded as they went back to eating their breakfast, not saying a word.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ya comin'?" Rogue asked, walking up to the door in the garage.

Gambit shut the car door and shook his head. "Non. Need a smoke." He said, not looking at her as he made his way outside.

Rogue sighed as she opened the door and headed inside the warm mansion. She had definitely screwed things up at breakfast accusing him of using her for his own personal pleasure and she wanted to take that back. She knew it wasn't true, but her emotions and frustration made her say it.

"Ah'm such an ass." She said quietly to herself as she made her way toward Jean's office.

Coming to the door, she poked her head in and saw that it was empty. "I'm right here." Jean said from behind her.

Turning around, Rogue saw her smiling as she walked up to her, inviting her into her office.

"How was breakfast?" She asked, as they took a seat in front of her desk.

"Ah ruined it." Rogue said, shaking her head.

"How so?" Jean asked.

"Ah said somethin'." She said. "It just came out."

Jean shook her head. "Back up. Tell me what's going on." She said, giving her full attention.

Rogue sighed. "Ah saw a couple come in and they were all over each other. Ah was jealous and said that we can't be like that." She said, feeling Jean's hand on hers. "Gambit tried to reassure me that we got tha same thing, but we don't. Ah can't show him any kind of affection and it's tha same for him. He told me he showed his affection this mornin' but, instead, ah accused him of using me to get himself off."

"Wow." Jean said, her eyebrows in surprise. "So this morning, you two..."

Rogue shook her head. "It wasn't anything like that." She said, then blushed thinking about it. "Well, ah say that, but ah almost lost control 'cause of it. Ah had ta stop him."

"And what exactly did you two _do_ this morning?" Jean asked, curiously.

Chuckling, Rogue felt her ears burning and knew her face was red. "Why should ah tell ya?" She asked. "It ain't anything juicy."

"I know, but he was in a pretty good mood this morning when he came downstairs after you." Jean said, smiling. "The man's cheery, but he's not usually _that_ cheery."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah can't believe I'm gonna say this. It sounds like we're hormone crazed teenagers." She said, composing herself. "Ah let him feel me up and then he kinda... ya know."

"No. I don't." Jean smiled, coaxing her to continue.

"Dammit gal, just look in my head." Rogue laughed, making Jean laugh as well.

Jean shook her head. "Don't be embarrassed." She said.

"He got on top of me and started ta..." Rogue couldn't quite get the words out.

Jean smiled. "I understand." She said, nodding.

"Ah stopped him after a few short moments." Rogue said, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. "It was too dangerous."

"But did you enjoy it?" Jean asked.

"Of course ah did." Rogue said, blushing. "It felt nice, but like ah said, ah almost lost control and kissed him. And ah felt him, Jean. Like _down there_. Hard against me. That kinda scared me."

Jean nodded. "Sex is scary." She said. "Sure it's intimate, don't get me wrong, but your first time, you feel very vulnerable and you don't know what to expect. It's daunting."

"Still don't know if ah'm ready for that." Rogue said, hugging herself. "That's somethin' ah know completely next ta nothin' about."

"It's a huge decision." Jean said, placing her hand on her left knee. "You have every right to take your time. Gambit will just have to deal with it."

Rogue nodded as she talked with Jean a little longer.

–

Sitting on the steps of the mansion, Gambit took out his pack of cigarettes and smacked them against the palm of his left hand before taking one out and lighting it up. Taking a few puffs to get the embers going, he blew the smoke out and looked over the grounds toward the gate.

He regretted his actions from earlier this morning. He'd sent the wrong signal, apparently. He'd always been in very 'hands on' relationships, so not being able to touch was new and it was driving him insane. Taking another slow drag he blew the smoke out as he heard the front door open. Turning and looking over his left shoulder, he saw Jean walk out with a smile.

Turning back and facing the grounds, he took anther drag. "T' wha' do I owe de pleasure, chere?" He asked, blowing the smoke out as he heard her take a few steps closer.

He saw her take a seat to his right, out of the corner of his eye. "I'd just like to talk." She said, getting a look from him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Can only 'magine 'bout _who_." He said, taking another drag. "I know y' _filles_ talk."

"She's worried." Jean said.

"Really now." He said, flicking the ashes to the concrete steps.

"She told me about this morning." Jean said, seeing him glance at her. "In your room."

"Move too fast. I know." He said, shaking his head and smirking. "Dat be my downfall."

Jean smiled and stayed silent, getting him to finally turn his head and look at her.

"Why y' out here?" He asked. "She ask you t' be de messenger?" He took another long drag, blowing the smoke out and away from Jean.

"No." Jean said, shaking her head. "She thinks you're mad at her for what she said over breakfast."

"Non." He said, wetting his lips with his tongue. "Ain' mad at her. She be avoidin' lookin' at me."

"Because she thinks you're mad at her." Jean said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You need to go talk to her."

He was quiet, looking at the end of his cigarette, watching the embers die out a bit. "I t'ink I give her some space, no?" He said, looking at Jean. "When I'm around her, she _me rend fou_. Drives me crazy. Can' help but t'ink o' wha' I wanna show her once she control her powers."

"You need to tell her this." Jean said.

Gambit lightly chuckled. "I already tell her dis." He said, shaking his head. "She apparently t'ink she gonna be anot'er tally on my list. I ain' never felt dis way 'bout a woman in a _long_ time, Jeanie."

Jean smiled warmly at him. "I know." She said, making him raise his eyebrow at her. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"Quoi?" He asked, flicking the ashes once more. "Wha' y' mean?"

"All I'm saying is, I know how much you care for her. I see it in your actions and glances at her." She said, standing. "If she pushes you away, don't take it personal. She's scared and confused and trying to figure all of this out. She's an emotional wreck right now and I'm worried about her. Please, be patient with her and support her during this time _and_ after. She may need a little longer before you two can get any closer, physically."

Jean walked away and Gambit listened to the door open and then close before letting out a frustrated sigh. He rubbed his face with his right hand before tossing the cigarette on the ground and smashing it into the concrete with the heel of his right shoe.

Gambit had kept his distance from Rogue and kept out of sight the rest of the day, but it was eating at him. He needed to see her. He needed to hear her voice. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost ten. He smiled, remembering that she made sure she was in bed no later than that, so he opened his window and quietly hopped out.

Making his way past several windows, carefully with the brace on, he made it to Rogue's and lightly tapped on the glass with his fingertips. He knew she was still up, the light from her lamp softly lit the light curtains that draped over the window. Tapping again, he finally saw a dark figure head over and draw back the curtains.

He saw her confused face as she opened the window. "Are ya _tryin'_ ta break ya neck?" She asked. "Get in here."

Climbing in, he stood and looked down at her, noticing she was wearing only an oversized t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder, exposing her black bra strap.

"What brings ya ta my window?" She asked, stepping back and sitting on her bed, leaning back against her arms.

Gambit looked at the amount of leg that was showing and swallowed. "All honesty, chere, jus' needed t' see you an' hear y' voice." He said, shaking his head. "Been givin' y' some space."

"Ah been doin' tha same, sugah." She said, noticing him glance over her legs. "Come on over here."

He took a few steps and sat down to her left, keeping space between them. "Ain' mad at y', Anna." He said, looking at her.

"Didn't say ya were, hun." She said, looking at the rips in his jeans.

He smiled. "Ain' wha' Jeanie say." He said, seeing her look at him with wide eyes.

"She talked ta ya?" She asked, seeing Gambit nod. "That dead gum bitch."

Gambit laughed at her Southern saying that came out. "She only worried." He said, placing his and on the back of her head before drawing it back. "Don' want dis t' ruin anyt'in'."

"Ain't no fuss, sugah." She said, watching him lean over and take the brace off of his left ankle. "Just a misunderstandin'."

Gambit watched her as she stood and walked over to her dresser, taking out a pair of black, elbow length gloves and put them on before returning and sitting closer to him. She ran her hand over his face and traced his lips, smiling.

"Ah'm glad ya stopped by." She said, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "How's ya ankle?"

"It be sore now." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist as he moved his foot in a circular motion. "After walkin' on it all day, I look fo'ward t' kickin' back."

Rogue pulled away and playfully slapped his stomach. "Ya ain't suppose ta be walkin' on it." She said, seeing him smile.

"I be stubborn, no?" He said, his eyes wandering down to her lips and then her chest.

She glanced at his lips as well as he leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her face before she pulled away and stood up with her back facing him.

"Ah had another session with tha Professor today." She said, hugging herself. "He wants ya ta be there tomorrow. Thinks it'll help with me focusin'."

Gambit smiled warmly as he stood and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her stomach. "Do y' want me dere?" He asked, leaning in and talking gently into her ear. "Y' t'ink it'll help?"

Turning around, Rogue draped her arms over his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Of course ah want ya there." She said. "And ah think it _will_ help. Especially with us goin' through this new part of my mind. It's a bit scary."

"It be yo' mind, chere." He said, looking over her face. "Y' control it."

She chuckled. "Ah wish it were that simple, Remy." She said, pulling away and closing the window, after feeling the cold fall air blow in, causing her to shiver. "My mind ain't tha safest, or sanest, place. Pretty crowded. Didn't know just _how_ crowed it was until we started these sessions. Guess ah forgot, really."

Moving in, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into another hug, noticing her shiver with the fall weather, again, that she had just shut out. "Cold, chere?" He asked, gently stroking the back of her head with his hand.

"A little." She said, wrapping her arm around him, feeling the warmth of his body seep into hers. "Remy?"

"Mm hmm." He answered, looking down at her.

"About ya smokin'." She said, pulling away slightly and looking up at him.

"I only smoke _trois_ today, chere." He said, seeing her shake her head.

"No, listen. Ah'm bein' selfish." She said, playing with the buttons on his Henley shirt. "Ya shouldn't have ta change anything about ya self. Ah fell for ya tha way ya are. Truth is, part of me _likes_ that tobacco smell mixed with ya cologne. It's kinda calmin'."

He watched her button the bottom two buttons before taking her hands. "Wha'ever y' want, mon amour." He said, making her smile.

"Ya haven't called me that all day." She said, hugging him again, the smile still on her face.

"Shame on me den." He said, stroking her hair once more as he felt her play with his pony tail.

They were quiet for a bit before Rogue took in a breath to speak. "Ah don't want ya ta leave." She said, looking up at him. "Will ya stay here tonight?"

He sighed and thought about it before he brushed stray, white strands of hair from her face. "I t'ink I decline dat offer." He said, seeing her brows dip slightly. "Wouldn' normally say no t' a beautiful woman askin' me t' stay de night, but dis be fo' our benefit."

"But ah'll see ya tomorrow at my session?" She asked, pulling away and taking his hands.

"_Absolument_." He said in a soft tone. "Nine o'clock?"

"Roughly." She said, as he placed her gloved hand on his face. "Or, we could walk down together. How 'bout ya stop by?"

"A'right." He said, kissing her hand. "I come by around nine. _Bonne nuit_, Anna."

She watched him return to the window and rolled her eyes. "Ya can use tha door, hun." She said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Dat be no fun." He said, flashing her a grin before he opened the window and hopping out on to the roof.

Turning around, he winked at her before he closed the window and made his way back to his room. Reaching his own window, he stopped and sat down, deciding to light up one more cigarette for today. He'd have to get some more tomorrow and he didn't have feel bad about it. Rogue had confessed she didn't mind, so he decided he didn't either.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the new followers/favorites, again! Glad y'all are liking this prequel.  
I'm glad you've noticed little changes with the characters in this story and "I Need To Think On It".  
Next chapter in a few days.


	8. Chapter 8

Letting out a deep breath, Rogue woke up to someone saying her name softly. She was confused, at first, wondering why someone would be bothering her so early in the morning. But it wasn't early at all and that made her sit up in a flash.

"Well, hello." She saw Gambit sitting beside her on the bed.

Rubbing her face, she pulled the covers up to cover her chest. "Ah ain't dressed, Remy." She said, seeing him smile.

"Realize dat when I open de door." He said, reaching out and brushing the back of her hair. "I step out so y' change, eh?"

Nodding, she watched him pat her knee before standing and heading toward the door, limping. She watched him close it behind him before she lied back and sighed. She had overslept. Again.

Getting out of bed, she quickly brushed her teeth before she changed her undergarments and put on a red lightweight sweater and some jeans. Slipping her cowboy boots on, she took a pair of short, black gloves and put them on before she opened the door to see Gambit leaning against the opposite wall.

Looking at her, he smiled. "Sorry about that." She said, closing the door and playing with her hair that draped over her right shoulder. "Ah don't ever oversleep."

Gambit smirked as he pushed off the wall. "'Less y' sleepin' wit' me, eh?" He said, getting her to smile and shake her head.

"God, sometimes ah swear Remy." She stopped her threat as they headed down the stairs.

He chuckled and then felt her hand find his. Looking at her, she smiled up at him as they walked down and toward Charles' office. Walking inside, Charles turned his chair toward them and smiled as they made their way closer. Rogue lead him over to the couch she had become familiar with over the past three months of sessions and they sat down.

"Thank you for coming, Gambit." Charles said.

"_Pas de soucis_." He said, looking at Charles before looking at Rogue. "Wha' exactly I gonna be doin'?"

"Well, I'd like it if you just sat there." He said, getting raised eyebrows from the both of them.

"Ah'm sorry, but how's that suppose ta help me?" She asked, looking at Gambit, who looked back at her.

Charles smiled. "I know. It sounds silly, but trust me." He said, wheeling closer to Rogue. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Rogue nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Ah'm ready."

Gambit watched as she closed her eyes with Charles and slightly bowed their heads. It was suddenly quiet. And awkward. He looked back and forth at their faces, not seeing any change as he pushed his sleeves up close to his elbows. Looking around the office, he let out a quiet sigh as his eyes focused on Charles' diplomas and various awards he had earned throughout his life.

After several minutes, he heard a very faint whimper, causing his attention quickly to turn back to Rogue. He saw her brows lift slightly, as if in fear, and her hands where now balled into fists as they sat in her lap. Instinctively, he reached over and placed his left hand on hers. As if on cue, her face relax and her hand turn over and wrap around his. Her whole body seemed to relax back to the state she had started the session at.

Looking at Charles, Gambit saw how focused he was. His face stayed the same as he concentrated on getting through this dark part of Rogue's mind she hadn't known about. He jumped when Rogue suddenly sucked in a breath and broke the connection with Charles.

"Chere?" Gambit asked, watching her place her right hand on her forehead.

She nodded. "Ah'm alright." She said, looking down to see that she was holding his hand.

He took his hand and interlocked their fingers as he moved closer to her. "Whenever you're ready to continue." Charles said, watching Gambit place his right arm around her and stroke her hair.

After a few short moments, Rogue nodded as she placed her right hand on the one Gambit was holding. "Ah'm ready." She said, taking in a deep breath.

"Should I let go?" Gambit asked, looking at Charles.

"No." Charles said.

He made eye contact with Rogue once more before she looked at Charles and nodded. They closed their eyes again and continued where they left off. After a few moments Rogue tensed up again, gripping Gambit's hand tightly. He placed his hand on the back of her head as her face twitched, concentrating getting through the session. Her breathing started to quicken and she bit her bottom lip as her grip tightened even more around Gambit's hand. He kept silent, even though the pain was intensifying. He clenched his teeth as her grip tightened once more, causing a few pops here and there, and it made him pull his hand away.

"_Merde!_" He said, causing them to break their connection.

Rogue looked to her left to see him rubbing his hand. "Remy, ah'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on his knee.

He barely moved his fingers. "No harm done, chere." He said. "_Voir?_ Dey work."

"We've found it, Rogue." Charles said. "That's the part of your mind we've been searching for."

She turned her attention back to Charles. "Really?" She asked, looking back at Gambit's hand once more before returning her eyes to Charles. "How do ya know? How can ya tell?"

"Let me show you." He said, closing his eyes as he lifted his hand and focused on that part of her mind.

She closed her eyes as Gambit sat there watching, what could be, a milestone in these sessions. "Oh my god." Rogue said, opening her eyes. "Professor."

He smiled as he reached over and pat her knee. "We'll save that for tomorrow." He said.

"But we're so close. Ah don't wanna wait any longer." Rogue said, seeing Charles shake his head.

"You shouldn't over work yourself. Plus, I think Gambit would like to keep both of his hands." He said, glancing at the Cajun.

"Oui." He chuckled, still rubbing the pain out of his left hand.

"Ah ain't over workin' myself." Rogue said. "Please, Professor. Ah can continue. Ah have ta. Ah want this so bad."

"Chere." Gambit said, placing his right hand on her thigh. "Do wha' he say."

Rogue sighed and nodded her head before standing and looking at Gambit. "Let's go see if ya hand is alright." She said, watching Gambit stand. "Thanks, Professor."

Leaving Charles' office, they walked across the hall to Beast's lab, seeing him studying something under the microscope. Walking in, they noticed he hadn't heard them, so Rogue decided to knock on the door frame, making him jump slightly.

"Oh, hello." Hank said, taking his glasses off and smiling.

"Need ya ta look at Gambit's hand." Rogue said.

Hank shook his head, seeing Gambit holding his left hand in his right. "What on Earth happened this time?" He asked, motioning for him to step closer.

"I jus' hold her hand." He said. "_Jure devant dieu_. Swear t' god."

Hank couldn't help but chuckle. "Always something with you, my friend." He said, taking his hand and turning it over so his palm was facing down. "Can you move your fingers?"

Gambit wiggled them as best he could, though it was very little. "Dey movin'." He said, seeing Hank think.

"I'd like to do an X-Ray." He said, letting go of his hand. "Just to make sure nothing is cracked."

"An' y' don' do dat wit' my ankle? Wha' kind o' doctor are you?" Gambit joked as he walked with Hank over to the far side of the room where they walked into a separate room.

"Here, put this on." Hank said, handing him an apron of some sort.

Putting it on slowly, because of his hand, Gambit zipped it up and lied his hand on the table where Beast showed him. After getting several X-Rays, Hank placed his hand in a brace to keep everything aligned before sending him on his way, saying he would send for Gambit if anything were broken or cracked.

"Can' walk an' can' use m' left hand." Gambit said as they headed outside.

"Hope that ain't the hand ya use when ya think about me at night." Rogue said, suggestively.

Gambit flashed her a flirty grin. "I be ambidextrous, chere." He said, getting her to laugh.

She shook her head as she calmed herself. "Ya ridiculous." She said, as they walked across the school grounds and came upon a large tree.

"It be true. Jus' y' wait." He said, leaning against the tree and looking down into her eyes. "When we make love, y' be de judge whet'er or not bot' hands work de same."

Rogue's smile slightly faded. "About that." She said. "Makin' love and all."

Gambit lightly pouted his lips. "Dat tone sound like _mauvaises nouvelles_. Bad news." He said, placing his hand on her lower back and pulling her closer to him. "Wha's wrong?"

"Well, ah know ya been with a lot of women in ya lifetime." She said, seeing him nod nonchalantly as she ran her gloved hand up his forearm.

"_C'est vrai_." He said. "Ain' gonna lie 'bout dat."

"And before we...do _that_." She paused before looking into his eyes. "Ah want ya ta get tested."

His brows dropped. "Tested?" He asked as he let out a chuckle of disbelief. "_Vraiment?_ Y' serious, girl?"

"Yeah." She said, getting a little offended at his attitude toward the subject. "Ah am."

"Chere, I ain' got not'in'." He said, placing his hand on the left side of her head and stroking her hair. "Trust me. Dat be de one t'ing Remy LeBeau careful 'bout."

"Ah believe ya, but ah want it done more for me." She said, placing her hands on his chest. "Please? Ah'd feel better about us going _all _the way if ya got tested. Peace of mind and all."

Letting out a sigh, Gambit looked up at the tree branches as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "_D'accord_." He said, looking down into her eyes. "If dat wha' y' want, mon amour, den I do it."

Rogue smiled as she moved in and hugged him. "Thanks, sugah." She said, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

He stroked her hair with his right hand. "Y' want me t' talk t' Hank? See if he able t' do dis?" He asked, feeling her pull away.

"Well, it doesn't have ta be today." She said, taking his hands, being careful with his left, as she looked down at them. "Just keep it in mind."

"I maybe fo'get." He said, seeing her playful smirk appear.

"Ya won't forget." She said, winking at him. "Not if ya want a piece of this."

He laughed, lightly, as she touched his nose with her right index finger. "Why y' gotta _séduire_ me?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him, looking at her lips before he huskily said. "_Je veux goûter votre corps_."

"What's that mean?" She asked, watching his lips as they curled into a smile.

"I wanna taste yo' body." He said, her face turning the slightest pink.

Rogue let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she pulled away. He chuckled as she started breathing again, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Wha's de matter?" He asked, grinning playfully.

"Sometimes, ya just get me goin'." She said, looking up into his eyes, smiling.

"Need t' go change yo' panties?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"God damn you." Rogue said, laughing, as she pushed him away. "Why are boys so perverted?"

"_Les belles femmes_ make us dat way." He said, taking her hand, laughing with her before calming down. "Y' get dis Cajun goin' too, chere."

"Need ta go change _your_ panties?" She asked, giving that sassy look.

He shrugged. "I jus' might." He said, watching her purse her lips together. "Le's go get some breakfast, eh? Didn' get not'in' t' eat dis mornin'."

"Good idea." She said, taking his right hand and leading him back to the mansion.

Gambit took his hand from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders as they headed inside the kitchen. Scott was pouring up some coffee and looked in their direction with a smile.

"Morning, you two." He said, turning to them.

"Mornin'." Rogue said, remembering her uniform. "Oh, ah got a question for ya."

"Alright." Scott said, taking a sip as he watched Gambit walk up and grab a mug before pouring himself some coffee.

"On our last mission, my uniform took a beatin'." Rogue said, crossing her arms under her bust. "There any way ya can repair it or get me a new one?"

"Sure." Scott said. "I'll see what I can do. Might take a little while, possibly a week, but I can work something out."

"Thanks" She said smiling. "It's ripped in a very...inappropriate place and ah don't need Gambit starin' at my ass any more than he already does."

Scott chuckled and looked over to see Gambit smiling, adding a light shrug. "Just get me the uniform later. You can drop it by Jean's office." He said, taking another sip.

"Alright. Thanks, again." Rogue said, watching Gambit take a sip of his black coffee.

"Mm hmm." Scott said, noticing Gambit's left hand. "First your ankle and now your hand?"

"Dis one de culprit." He said, pointing at Rogue.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "He's fine." She said, waving her hand at him in a shewing motion. "Beast just has him wearin' that."

"Don' need to." Gambit said, leaning against the counter to rest his left ankle. "Can move my fingers."

"Well, just make Beast happy." Scott said, sighing. "We all know how doctors can get if you don't abide by their orders."

"Sure do." Rogue said, finding herself looking at Gambit and smiling.

Scott stood up straight. "Well, I better be going." He said, feeling like the third wheel. "Don't forget about the uniform."

"Ah won't." Rogue said, watching him leave before she looked back at Gambit. "So."

"So." He repeated, watching her walk around the island bar toward him with that sassy look on her face that he loved.

"What ya got planned for today?" She asked, leaning against the counter a foot away from him.

"Was plannin' on followin' you 'round." He said, watching as she picked some fuzz off of his shirt. "So de question is, wha' _you_ got planned fo' today?"

Rogue shrugged as her smile faded. "Well ah _was_ plannin' on touchin' ya today." She said, watching the fuzz she just picked off of his shirt float to the ground. "But ah guess after an hour session ah need ta wait another day."

Gambit's smile turned warm. "He doin' dat fo' yo' safety." He said, taking her right hand gently with his left. "Maybe he t'ink y' ain' ready fo' dat. Maybe de next step be painful, no?"

"Why would unlocking my mind be painful?" She asked, seeing him shake his head.

"Got me, chere." He said, letting go of her right hand and placing it on her shoulder. "But he know wha he doin'. Jus' trust him."

"Ah'm tired of waiting." She said, turning her back to the counter and leaning against it as she hugged herself.

"_Croyez-moi_." He said, closing the space between them and pulling her close. "Believe me, I be tired o' waitin', too."

Rogue chuckled. "Ah know ya are. Ya gettin' more and more fidgety with each passin' day." She said, making him smile wider.

Three students walked in, interrupting their moment. Gambit took a sip of his coffee while Rogue watched the girls make their way into the entertainment room that connected to the kitchen. Then Bobby entered and smiled when he saw them.

"Hey guys." He said, with a smile.

"Mornin' Bobby." Rogue said, returning the smile as she placed her hands on the counter's edge behind her.

"I'ma step outside." Gambit said, winking at Rogue before he walked out the back door that led to the pool.

Making his way through the garden, he came upon Storm and smiled when he saw she was tending to the flowers. Walking closer, she looked back at him and returned the smile as she continued to care for the plants.

"Good morning, my friend." She said in an almost sing song like tone.

"Mornin'." He said walking past and taking a seat on the bench, facing her.

"How is your ankle treating you?" She asked, glancing back at him.

Taking a cigarette out, he lit it up and puffed it a few times before blowing the smoke out. "Hurts." He said, watching her water the roses.

"You should use your crutches." She said, reaching down and looking at the plants' leaves.

"Ugh." He moaned, taking a slow drag before blowing the smoke out. "Don't need t'ose damn t'ings. Can walk jus' fine."

Storm looked at him with a tone that suggested otherwise and noticed the brace on his hand. "And what is this new injury?" She asked, seeing him lift his left hand and take the brace off.

"Dat be from dis mornin'." He said, setting the brace beside him and wiggling his fingers. "Precaution. I be fine."

"And what happened this morning?" Storm asked and then shook her head. "Never mind. With you, there is no telling."

Sucking lightly on the cigarette, Gambit smirked as he let it hang from his lips, pulling his sleeves down and placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Be Rogue's fault." He said.

"Yes, I will not ask." She said, smirking as she glanced back at her friend once more.

"Was in dere when she doin' her session wit' de Professor." He said, looking down at his worn motorcycle boots. "Squeeze a li'l too hard."

"And how did the session go, other than your hand being crushed?" She asked, seeing him smile.

"Guess good." He said, sucking on the stick and blowing out more smoke. "Was strange, no? I jus' sit dere why dey walk t'rough her mind. Do dat fo' a hour. He say he find wha' he needed and t'morrow de big day."

"That is exciting news." Storm said, standing and walking over to take a seat beside Gambit. "So, she will be able to control her powers?"

He shrugged, taking the cigarette from his mouth with his right hand. "Hope so." He said, lightly gnawing on the inside of his bottom lip. "I be tired o' waitin'."

Storm smiled as she wrapped her arm around him, giving him a hug. "You will not have to wait much longer, my friend." She said, rubbing his arm. "As they say, good things come to those who wait."

He chuckled at the saying. "Patience is a virtue. Oui, I got it." He said, wrapping his arm around Storm and hugging her back. "Dis be hard, no? Drivin' me crazy."

"I know." She said. "But keep in mind that she may be apprehensive about touching at first."

Gambit looked at Storm and smirked. "Not when I touch her." He said, making her chuckle and shake her head.

"All I am saying, Remy, is that this is new to her. She has lived with this for more than a decade." She said, seeing him nod. "You must be patient. When she feels ready, I am sure you will be the first she comes to."

"T' test it out." He chuckled. "Don' care. I be de test subject fo' her any time."

Drawing her arm back, Storm pat his knee. "Just do not rush her into something she is not ready for." she said, standing with a smile. "You may not be ready, as well. Remember that."

He watched her as she walked off and headed toward the mansion, checking the plants along the way. Taking another slow drag, he thought about what she said as he blew the smoke out. The cold was starting to become numbing, so he took another drag of the cigarette before smashing it on the concrete with his shoe.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue looked up from skimming the paper when the door to the pool opened and Gambit walked in. She smiled at him before going back to reading, taking a sip of orange juice while at it.

Taking an apple and washing it off, Gambit walked over and sat down beside her. "Wha' y' readin'?" He asked, taking a bite.

She shook her head as she turned the page. "Just lookin' through. Seein' what's going on out there." She said.

"I tell y' wha's goin' on, chere." He said, chewing up the bite and swallowing it. "De whole world ain' not'in' but chaos an' shit."

Rogue chuckled and watched as he took another bite. "It ain't all like that." She said. "Just seems that way from our end."

He was quiet as she turned the page again before he reached out and placed his right hand on her left. "Wha' y' see in yo' mind?" He asked, softly. "Wha' t'ose sessions like? Wha' he show you?"

Rogue smiled at his questions. "It's hard ta explain." She said, turning her hand over and interlocking their fingers.

Drawing his hand back, he draped it over the back of her chair as he turned to her, leaning in close. "Y' can try." He said, softly.

She could feel his breath against her face and smell the cigarette he had just smoked, along with the sweetness of the apple he had munched on. "Wouldn't know how ta." She said, feeling his hand comb lightly through her hair in the back.

He smiled softly, watching her eyes glance down at his lips and then trail down his body. "Don' do dat." He said, getting her eyes back on his.

"Do what?" She asked, looking back and forth between his eyes and lips.

"Tease me." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder and sliding it down her arm as he lightly rubbed his left leg against hers. "B'cause dat's wha' y' doin'."

Rogue let out a staggered breath as she felt his hand on her thigh and then move slowly to the inside of her leg. "Remy." She said, softly, feeling his hand move between her legs. "Stop!" She said, standing quickly, pushing the chair over.

"Dat's how y' make me feel, Anna." He said, watching her stare at him, breathing heavily. "Y' drive me crazy every day."

"Ya do tha same ta me." She said, looking down at him. "Every time ah look at ya."

Smirking, Gambit took another bite of the apple and chewed it up as he watched her pick the chair back up and sit down in it. She kept her distance, as best she could, as she turned the page of the newspaper. He watched her for a bit, knowing she was aware of his stare, before he stood and limped over to the trash, throwing the apple core away.

"Remy, please use ya crutches." She said. "Ya need ta heal quickly."

"A'ready am, chere." He said, walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "Don' worry 'bout me."

"Can't help it." She said, reaching up over her shoulder and placing her right hand on his. "Ah always worry about tha people ah care for most."

Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her left shoulder. "Know wha' I be t'inkin', mon amour?" He asked, huskily into her ear.

"Ah can only imagine, but what's that?" She asked, feeling shivers run down her spine at the feeling of his breath on her ear.

"I really like t' pick up where we left off yesterday mornin'." He said, leaning closer to her ear. "In my room."

"Ah'm sure ya would." She said, leaning forward to break free from his hold. "But ya know that's a gamble. That was...a little too close for comfort, sugah."

"_Vraiment?_ I t'ought our li'l _tête à tête_ be pretty cozy, no?" He said, leaning his elbows on the back of her chair. "An' y' know how much I like t' gamble, chere."

"Yeah, well ya life ain't worth a little sexual pleasure." She said, seeing him smirk.

"Don' know. Might be." He said, glancing over her face.

Rogue shook her head as she stood up. "Ah've gotta get that uniform to Cyclops before ah forget." She said, walking around the chair. "Ah'll see ya later, hun."

Gambit felt her hand touch his shoulder as she walked by and out of the kitchen. He sighed as he stood and headed down to Beast's lab to check on his hand to ask a few questions. Walking in, he saw him looking over the X-Rays he had taken earlier that morning.

"Dere any broken bones, mon ami?" Gambit asked, walking in slowly.

Hank looked back and smiled. "Doesn't seem to be." He said, looking back at the X-Rays. "How is your hand?"

"Bon." Gambit said, taking the brace off again and moving his fingers. "Jus' needed t' rest dem."

Looking back again, he smiled at how well his fingers were moving. "Wonderful." Beast said, looking over the X-Rays one last time before turning the machine off.

"Here's de brace." Gambit said, tossing it on the table in front of him.

"Thank you." Hank said, pushing his glasses back up on to his face.

"Got a question." Gambit said, seeing Hank turn to him and give him his full attention.

"What is it?" He asked, watching Gambit lean back against a bed to rest his ankle.

"Since I be here, have t' ask." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do y' do blood work? Like STD an' HIV tests?"

Hank's eyes widened. "Oh dear." He said, shocked.

"Non." Gambit shook his head and chuckled. "Dere more to it. I ain' got not'in', but Rogue want me t' get tested b'fore we take dat next step in our relationship."

"I see." Hank said, taking his glasses off and tapping his chin with the left earpiece. "I can do the blood work, though I'll have to send it off to get the results."

"An' how long de results take t' get back?" He asked.

"Well, anywhere from three days to a week." Hank said, seeing Gambit lower his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "What's the matter?"

Shaking his head, Gambit looked at Hank. "All dis waitin' killin' me, no?" He said, smiling slightly. "Rogue be on de edge o' controllin' her powers."

Hank smiled warmly. "I understand." He said, seeing Gambit place his hands back on the bed and lean against them. "But just a little longer for a physical relationship will be well worth it."

"I know." Gambit said, looking at Beast. "Can' wait, homme. She gonna feel so amazin'."

Beast laughed as he took the X-Rays and placed them in a large manilla-colored envelope and walked over, placing them inside a cabinet.

"Prob'bly gonna be so tight." Gambit said, letting out a shallow breath before snapping out of it, feeling his temperature rise. "I gotta go blow somet'in' up."

Hank shook his head as Gambit left his lab. "Goodbye, my friend."

–

"Hey Jean." Rogue said, walking in with her uniform. "Ah'm suppose ta drop this off for Scott."

Jean took the uniform. "Alright." She said, setting it on the corner of her desk. "What's wrong with it?"

"Ah got a nice hole in the seat of my pants." Rogue said, chuckling. "Don't need ta be showin' anyone anything they don't need ta be seein'."

Jean smiled. "I got ya." She said, crossing her arms under her bust. "How are you two?"

Rogue knew she would change the subject and bring Gambit up, so she was prepared for it. "We're alright." She said folding her hands in front of her. "We talked last night and worked out all the misunderstandings. He came ta my session this morning."

"Professor Xavier told me about that plan yesterday. How did that go? Was there any progress?" She asked, seeing Rogue smile.

"Ah was amazed at how much progress we made in just an hour." She said. "Havin' Gambit there helped calm me. Professor Xavier thinks tomorrow ah'll be able ta touch. Ta finally _control_ it."

Jean's eyes went wide as she went in and hugged her. "That's wonderful!" She said, pulling away and looking into her eyes. "Just so you know, I talked to him yesterday. Gambit, I mean."

"Oh, ah know. He told me last night." She said, raising her eyebrow. "What all did ya tell him?"

Jean's smile went warm. "What he _needed_ to hear." She said. "Which is you're scared and confused and you need time."

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much it." Rogue said, crossing her arms under her bust.

"I think everything will be fine." Jean said, placing her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "He cares so much about you that I don't think there will be any problems once you have control over your powers."

Rogue nodded and suddenly let out a little laugh. "Ah still have no idea where he got tha idea that ah was ever gonna sleep with him." She said.

"Well, are you?" Jean asked.

Rogue smiled nervously. "Ah admit, tha thought had crossed my mind." She said. "Especially yesterday mornin'. It just felt...right."

Jean raised an eyebrow as Rogue chuckled. "What?" She asked, curious as to what was now funny.

"He asked me yesterday if it felt right." She smiled. "Ah guess it did."

"Well, then perhaps that _is_ what you want. Just take it slow and make sure this is the right choice for you." Jean said, glancing at the clock. "I have an appointment at noon with a new student's parents. I enjoy our conversations, Rogue."

"Me too." Rogue said, returning the smile that Jean was giving her. "Ah don't have just anyone ta talk ta."

"Well, you always have me." Jean said, patting her upper arm. "I can, pretty much, always be bothered."

"Ah hope ah don't bother ya." Rogue said, walking with her to the door of her office.

"Not at all." Jean said, winking. "Who doesn't like talking about sex?"

Rogue chuckled as she said her goodbyes and left Jean's office. "Hey Rogue." She turned to see Jubilee smiling.

"Hey, hun." Rogue said, walking with her down the hall. "Why ya so cheery this morning?"

"Because I finally got a good training session in the Danger Room." She said. "Wolverine's helped me out."

"Ah bet he has." Rogue said. "Don't let him work ya too hard, sugah. He's liable ta do that."

"Nah, he's taking it a little too easy on me." She said. "I could do so much more, but he's holding me back."

"Probably for ya own good." Rogue said, winking at her as she headed straight for the side door by the library. "Ah'll catch ya later, Jubes."

Pushing the door open, the cold hit her and she shivered a bit before she took flight and headed to the roof of the mansion. She wanted to gather her thoughts and think about everything that was going to change tomorrow. At least, she hoped it would change tomorrow. Landing at the top, she sat down and looked out over the green scenery at the houses that littered the streets further away.

–

Throwing one last card, Gambit ended his extremely light training session. He had to make sure not to overdo it with his ankle, so he had a very casual target that didn't fight back. His mind needed to be thinking about something other than sex.

Walking out of the Danger Room, he saw Xavier talking Cyclops by the elevator. When the doors to the Danger Room closed behind him, they looked his way and smiled as Gambit head toward the elevator.

"Hope you aren't pushing yourself. That ankle needs to get better ASAP." Scott said.

Gambit shook his head. "Jus' a li'l casual target practice." He said, stopping in front of them. "Needed t' take my mind off o' some t'ings."

"I've meant to talk with you, Gambit." Charles said, looking up at Scott. "If you would excuse us."

"Of course." Cyclops said, walking into the elevator and heading up to the main floor of the mansion.

"I in trouble?" Gambit smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not at all." Charles said with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about Rogue."

He chuckled and had to keep from rolling his eyes. "You an' everyone else, mon ami." He said, looking back down at him. "Y' gonna tell me t' be patient and not push her into havin' sex, too?"

Charles shook his head. "No." He said. "I wanted to talk to you about coming to her session, again, tomorrow. I'm asking Logan as well."

"Why y' askin' him?" He asked, a little offended.

"Because of his healing factor." Charles said. "If Rogue has a relapse, after all we've worked for, I'd rather her touch Logan than you."

"Make sense." He said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Y' really t'ink she get control tomorrow?"

Charles smiled. "Yes, I do." He said. "She's been wanting this since she came to me years ago. She has something to work for, now. You."

Gambit smiled back. "Don' know if dat be enough." He said.

"You don't know the things I've seen in her mind. You're in there quite a bit." Charles said as he opened the elevator and wheeled himself in. "All good, I might add."

Limping into the elevator with Xavier, Gambit chuckled as the doors closed and they headed up to the main ground floor.

"By the way, since we _are_ on the subject." Charles said, looking up at him. "I would suggest using extreme caution. Just because she can control her powers, doesn't mean she will be able to keep them in check all the time. So, abstaining might be good for the both of you. At least for a little while. I wouldn't normally get into the business of my students, but this is very risky."

Gambit nodded as the doors opened. He watched Charles wheel himself out of the elevator and head right toward his office before he stepped out and heard Rogue's voice coming from the library. He smiled as he headed that way, seeing one of the students talking with her about a certain book they had both read.

"It's one of my favorites." Rogue said. "Ah always read it when ah'm feeling sad."

"Oh I know, it's such a sad book." The student said as Gambit walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Wha' book dat be?" He asked, smiling once he made eye contact with Rogue.

"Ah doubt ya've read it." She said, shewing him. "So don't worry about it."

"Ey, I've read a few book in my lifetime." He said, seeing the student giggle.

"Didn't say ya didn't read." Rogue said. "Ah just know for a fact that ya haven't read this one. It's a romance novel."

"Oui." Gambit said, placing his palms together and opening them. "I like t'ose pop-up books. Dey really pull y' in de story, no?"

The student and Rogue couldn't help but laugh at him. "Ah hate ya so much." Rogue said, trying her best to catch her breath. "Oh my word. My stomach!"

Gambit smiled and lightly chuckled at the both of them trying to catch their breath. Walking over he sat down beside Rogue in her favorite chair and noticed she gladly scooted over for him. After they calmed down, and wiped their eyes, Gambit placed his hand on Rogue's right thigh and gently stroked it.

"Are ya seriously doin' this in front of Madison?" Rogue asked, glancing at the girl before she looked into Gambit's eyes.

"It be jus' like on TV, chere." He said, taking his arm and wrapping it around her, pulling her close. "Ain' not'in' she ain' seen b'fore."

Rogue stood up and pulled her sweater down, making sure her skin didn't show. "We have ta be tha example, sugah." She said, looking at Madison. "So yeah, that book is really good."

"I think I'll read it." Madison said, standing with the book. "I'm in that kinda mood."

"Then ya gonna love it." Rogue said, smiling as she left the library, before she turned to Gambit and crossed her arms under her bust.

"I talk t' Beast." He said, standing and placing his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "He say he have t' send de blood off. It take up t' a week t' get de results back."

"That ain't so bad." She said, placing her hands on his chest.

"Fo' you, maybe." He said, brushing her hair back over her left shoulder. "Y' ain' de one wit' a constant ache _down stairs_."

Rogue giggled and shook her head. "Ya have two hands, hun. Utilize 'em." She said, making him laugh.

"Oh, believe me, chere. I do." He said, seeing her eyes drop down to his lips. "Soon."

Her eyes made contact with his again and she smiled wearily. "Ain't soon enough, sugah." She said, pulling away and hugging herself.

"Sooner dan y' t'ink, mon amour." He said, taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him from underneath his. "Are ya gonna come ta my session tomorrow?" She asked, listening to his heart beat.

"Mm hmm." He said, softly. "Logan be comin', too. Professor say he want you t' touch him first, jus' t' be on de safe side."

Rogue was silent for a moment. "Ah understand why, but that ain't what ah want." She said, hugging him. "Ah want ya ta be tha first one ah touch."

Gambit smiled. "Want dat too, chere." He said, hugging her. "_Je veux te sentir dans mes bras_. Want dat more dan anyt'in'."

Rogue didn't bother asking what he just said. Instead, she stood there in his arms enjoying their intimate moment. As intimate as it could be, anyway, and smiled when he began to sway to music it seemed only he could hear.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all the new followers/favorites and for all the reviews!  
Things will definitely heat up soon, so don't miss it!


	10. Chapter 10

As much as Gambit wanted to stay the night with Rogue, he knew that he should be keeping his distance, for now anyway. It had been a long and restless night, knowing that he would finally be able to touch her made his heart race with excitement. He hadn't been this excited in years. In fact, he couldn't think of the last time he felt this way, but he knew it was years ago.

He lied in bed until his alarm went off, letting him know he had an hour before he was to stop by Rogue's room. Practically jumping out of bed, he took a quick shower before getting dressed. Grabbing the crutches, he made his was down several doors until he came to Rogue's. Knocking softly, he smiled when he heard her voice tell him to come in.

Opening the door, he saw Rogue slipping her boots on. "I see yo' up dis mornin'." He said, leaning on his crutches.

"Ah couldn't sleep." She said, smiling at him as she stood and walked over to him.

"Couldn't either, chere." He said, looking into her eyes. "Y' ready fo' today?"

"Ah think so." She said, putting her gloves on before walking out with Gambit. "Ah'm more frightened than anything."

Gambit looked at her and smiled. "Don't be afraid, mon amour." He said as they made their way downstairs. "Dis wha' y' always wanted."

"Ah know." Was all she said as they made their way down the hall and entered Charles' office. "Mornin' professor."

"Good morning." Charles said with a smile. "If you would have a seat on the couch, we'll get started as soon as Logan decides to show up."

"Still ain' here, huh?" Gambit asked as he and Rogue took their seats on the couch. "Y' t'ink he gonna show?"

"He'll show." Charles said, watching Gambit place his crutches on the side of the couch.

They waited another five minutes before Logan walked in. "Sorry I'm late." He said, walking over and talking a seat on the other side of Rogue.

"Now that we're all here, Anna, I'd like you to concentrate on what I showed you yesterday, before our session ended. Can you do that?" Charles asked, wheeling himself in front of Rogue.

She nodded before she took a deep breath. "Ah think so." She said, making eye contact with Gambit after feeling him touch her right knee.

Concentrating, she closed her eyes and bowed her head as Charles did the same and entered her mind. Gambit watched their faces before he glanced at Logan who was doing the same. Part of him didn't like the fact that Rogue was going to touch him first, if she could control her powers. He actually felt a bit of jealousy burning inside him, at that thought. He then noticed Logan staring at him with a slight glare. Gambit stared back, adding his own bit of glare as he gave a slight smirk to play him.

Rogue suddenly shivered and let out a whimper as she fell back on to the couch. "Chere?" Gambit asked, worry in his voice.

Opening her eyes, she smiled seeing the look of worry on Gambit's face. "Ah'm alright, hun." She said, getting help up from both men on either side of her.

"That's it." Charles said. "That's how you lock and unlock your ability, Anna. Now, I want you to try again."

Taking another breath, Rogue blew it out before she closed her eyes and concentrated again. After five minutes she opened her eyes and smiled. "Professor, ah understand it all now." She said, smiling.

"Alright, this is were we see if you _truly _understand." Charles said. "I want you to touch Logan."

Rogue looked to her left to see him leaning back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ah don't know..." She said as he sat up and held his arm out for her.

"Just concentrate on what I showed you and what we've been working on these past three months." Charles said, watching her slowly take her left glove off.

Shaking, Rogue reached over and touched Logan ever so slightly. Nothing happened. She placed her hand on his forearm and still nothing happened.

"Logan." Rogue said with a smile, seeing him smile back before she turned to Gambit. "Remy, ah can touch!"

Gambit smiled as he waited for her to make the first move. He was gald when it didn't take long for her to reach out and touch his forearm, carefully. She laughed as she placed her hands on either side of his face, feeling his stubble and warmth of his skin. He watched her as she traced his face with her hands, feeling every part she could.

"I'd say we're finally successful." Charles said with a smile.

Rogue turned to Charles. "Thank you so much, Professor. Without you, ah'd never know this happiness." She said, feeling Gambit take her right hand. "Remy..."

"God damn, just kiss her for crissake." Logan said with a smirk.

Gambit smiled as he leaned in. "_Mon plaisir_." He said, inching closer before gently placing his lips on hers.

Rogue closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips caress hers in a way she had never felt before. She felt her heart race at this new sensation and suddenly found herself pulling away, catching her breath. She looked at Gambit and saw him lick his lips as she smiled at her.

"Now be sure and take it easy. Don't over excite yourself or you may not be able to control it." Charles said, seeing Rogue take Gambit's hand.

"Ah understand, Professor." She said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, this session is complete." Charles said with a smile as the three stood.

Rogue thanked him again before she walked out with Gambit and Logan. After leaving his office, Gambit grabbed her by the right arm and stopped her, making her face him. He smiled, lovingly, as he took her right hand and peeled the glove off slowly.

"Won't be needin' dese no mo'." He said, seeing her smile as he lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"Remy." She said, but was suddenly cut off by him pressing his lips against hers.

He pulled away and smiled at her breathless, stunned reaction. "What y' t'ink, Anna?" He asked, placing his hands on the sides of her face and stroking the apples of her cheeks. "Y' like kissin'?"

She blushed as she lifted her hand and placed it on his. "Ah love it." She said, hesitantly moving in to kiss him.

"Don't be afraid, girl." He whispered, leaning in the rest of the way.

"Oh my god." They broke their kiss and looked to see Jubilee. "Am I seeing this?"

Rogue smiled at her before she smiled up at Gambit. "Sure are." She said, looking at Jubilee again. "Can't believe it, either."

"This is so awesome!" Jubilee said with excitement as she ran over and hugged Rogue. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, hun." Rogue said, feeling Gambit's hand run down to the small of her back.

"Well, shit. Let me leave you two alone." She said as she quickly headed into the elevator.

"I t'ink we go some place a li'l more private, no?" He suggested, looking at her lips.

"Is that a good idea?" She asked, lifting her right hand and tracing his lips.

Taking her hand, he held it at his lips as he kissed her fingertips again. "Oui." He said, placing his free hand on the side of her face. "Remy won't try not'in' chere. Promise."

She smiled as he drew an 'X' over his heart and smiled innocently at her. "Where did ya have in mind?" She asked as he took her hand and led her down the hall.

"Was t'inkin' yo' room or mine." He said as they reached the stairs, but Rogue stopped him.

"That's a little _too _private, hun. Don't think I'm ready ta be alone with ya just yet." She said seeing him shake his head.

"Y' have my word, chere. Won' try not'in'." He said, giving her a light tug to follow.

She finally budged and walked with him upstairs. She stopped when they came to her door and walked inside, sitting on the end of the bed after closing the door. Rogue was a little apprehensive when he placed his hand on her left thigh. She swallowed hard as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her breathing became shallow as he kissed her lips. She could feel the passion in his touch as he brought his hand up and cupped her face.

Breaking the kiss, he then kissed her cheek again. "Mon amour." He said softly, trailing his kisses to her jawline.

Closing her eyes, Rogue felt herself getting hotter as he trailed his kisses to her neck. "Remy." She said between breaths.

He kept kissing her neck as he then went up and kissed behind her ear. "Y' like dat, chere?" He whispered, feeling her press more into his kisses.

"Mm hmm." Was all she was able to get out as his hand cupped her face again.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Want y' _so bad_, Anna." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, running his hand through her hair.

She looked into his pleading eyes. "Just ain't ready for that yet."

He forced a smile and nodded as he sat up straight. "I know." He said, rubbing his face. "Jus' be torture, no? Havin' y' right here, touchin' you."

She took his hand and kissed his fingertips this time. "Don't have ta be about sex, Remy." She said.

He chuckled as he watched her lips. "Well y' doin' dat t' my hand don't help." He said, seeing her smile as she continued. "Make me t'ink t'ings, chere."

She giggled as she stopped with her kisses. "Ah bet." She said, leaning in and kissing him softly. "God, ah can't get enough of ya kisses."

"Den don' stop." He said, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

He trailed his kisses back to her neck before he moved to the other side. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hand on her torso, pulling her closer to him.

"_Je veux vous tous_." He said in a husky whisper as he kissed her again.

Rogue smiled as his kisses went back to her neck. "What's that mean?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"I want all o' you." He said, in between kisses.

Breathing rapidly again, Rogue felt Gambit pull her shirt down slightly, adding kisses to her shoulder and collar bone. "Remy, stop." She said, not really making him as he kept on. "Remy..."

He moved his kisses lower to the beginning of the valley of her breasts before he felt her pull away. He looked at her and saw her face was red as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Ah can't do that. Not yet." She said, seeing him force a smile and nod.

"I understand." He said, placing his hand on the side of her face. "I leave y' be, eh? T'ink I get into trouble if I don'."

She nodded as he kissed her once more before standing and leaving her room. Rogue stood and decided to go have a chat with Beast. She headed out and walked downstairs and to the far end of the hall and entered his lab. She saw that it was empty, so she turned around and walked down further to the right to the medical wing. Popping her head in, she saw Hank sitting at a desk, filling something out. She knocked softly, getting his attention.

"Rogue." He said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Hugging herself, she returned the smile. "I wanted ta talk to ya, Hank." She said, walking up to him. "About something important."

"By all means, please have a seat." He said, gesturing for her to sit in front of him. "As a friend or a patient?"

"A patient." Rogue said, taking a seat and crossing her right leg over her left.

"I am all ears." Hank said, folding his hands on his desk and giving Rogue his full attention.

"Well, not sure if you've noticed, but ah can control my powers now." She said, lifting her hands to show that they weren't covered by gloves.

"Goodness! That's wonderful!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled back. "Ah can't believe it. It's so exciting. But, ah'm babbling."

Hank nodded, encouraging her to continue and that he was listening.

"What ah really wanted ta talk ta ya about was birth control." She said, seeing his eyebrows raise in surprise. "Ah think ah wanna start takin' it."

"I see." Hank said, taking his glasses off. "Things are progressing with Gambit, I assume?"

"Well, not _that _fast." She said, chewing on her bottom lip before she continued. "But it might."

"He came in here yesterday and asked about HIV testing." Hank said.

"Yeah, ah asked him ta test for me." She said. "Just for my peace of mind if we ever...ya know."

"I understand." Hank said, standing and turning around to look through several sheets of paper. "Well, if you do start birth control, it won't _fully _take effect for two or three months. That is, if you stay on it constantly without skipping."

"Two or three months?" Rogue asked. "Well, it is what it is ah suppose."

"I'm afraid so." Beast said, handing her the papers. "There are several types. I'll let you read up on them and you can inform me on which you would like to start. Of course, we'll have to do a physical and all of that medical jazz before you can start anything."

"Of course." She said, looking down at the papers. "Thanks, Hank."

After heading back and picking up his crutches from Charles office and chatting a bit, Gambit headed outside into the cold and across the grounds. He was desperate for a smoke after this morning. Finding a large tree, he sat down underneath it and took his cigarettes out, smacking them against his palm before taking one out and lighting it up.

He took a long drag and couldn't help but think about how soft Rogue's skin was. He had almost forgotten how full and luscious her lips were and it made him even more anxious and frustrated. She wanted him to get tested and he had promised, so that was something he had to do ASAP. Probably later tonight. The sooner they got the results back the better.

_"Pourquoi moi?_" He asked himself as he took another drag, as the cold wind blew and caused him to shiver and hug himself as he bent his legs at the knees to block the cold from hitting his arms.

Gambit knew that he should let Rogue make all the moves, since this was all new to her and she didn't need to lose control, and he wondered if he really could wait for her.

"Dammit." He said, frustratingly, rubbing his forehead as he thought about kissing her chest. "Why y' do dis t' me?"

Another gust of wind came and blew the ashes off of the end of his cigarette and carrying them away. He watched until they were no longer able to be seen before he stood up and leaned against the tree. Finishing his cigarette, he thought about lighting up another, but changed his mind as he headed back toward the mansion. He was hungry and needed some coffee if he was going to pretend to get through this day.

Walking in through the side exit by the library, he found himself glance inside the library as he walked by, hoping to see Rogue, but she wasn't there. He kept on, making his way to the kitchen and seeing several students in there sitting at the table and talking as they looked through the comics in the paper. Making his way over to the stove, he leaned his crutches against the island bar before he knelt down and grabbed a skillet. Spraying the pan with non-stick spray, he limped over and grabbed the eggs, an onion, some bell peppers and cheese before returning to the stove. Placing the ingredients to the right, he began to chop and whip up the eggs as he let a tablespoon of butter melt in the pan.

"What are you making?" A student asked, getting his attention.

"Omelet." He said, smiling, as he glanced up at the girl who asked.

"Delicious." She said, watching him pour the eggs into the pan.

He smiled as he waited for the eggs to cook a bit before he poured the chopped veggies in and folded it over. "Y' like omelets, petit?" He asked, glancing over at her and seeing her nod.

"Love 'em." She said, watching him slide the omelet out of the pan and on to a plate.

Washing the pan out and cleaning up after himself, he then sat down at the island bar and began to eat. Jean entered shortly after and smiled at the students before she walked over and opened the fridge, grabbing the orange juice.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Rogue." Jean said, getting Gambit's attention.

He shook his head and smiled. "Have t' distance m'self." He said. "Lettin' her make de first move an' I a'ready a'most lost it."

Jean smiled warmly as she placed the juice back in the fridge, after pouring a glass, and took a sip. "Just be patient. When she gets comfortable with all these new sensations, she'll be more confident and come around."

"I know." He said, taking another bite. "Patience is runnin' t'in, no?"

Jean looked at the students and noticed them listening to them. "We can talk later in my office where it's more _private_." She said, seeing the students go back to their paper. "Only if you want."

Gambit chuckled and shook his head. "Non, I be fine." He said, smiling at her. "_Merci_, t'ough."

"Any time." She said before she walked out of the kitchen.

Finishing up his omelet, her cleaned his dishes before he made some coffee. Waiting for it to brew, he leaned against the counter and watched the students finish the comics and head into the entertainment room. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched as the coffee finally dripped the last of its water before beeping, letting him know it had finished brewing. Pouring a cup, he took a sip and sighed. It tasted great. Perhaps they got a different blend of coffee. It tasted bolder and had more of a robust flavor. Gambit smiled. Was he really thinking that much about the coffee flavor? He shook his head and took another sip.

"Hey, hun." He heard Rogue say as he spilt the coffee down his shirt.

"_Dieu bon sang_." He said, wiping the coffee off with his hand.

Rogue laughed. "How graceful." She joked, seeing him give up on the darkened wet spot on his shirt.

"Y' be too distracting, mom amour." He said, smiling. "Wasn' expectin' t' see you fo' a while."

"Surprise." She said, walking over and standing in front of him. "Ah can get that stain out, hun."

He smirked, putting as much charm on as he could. "Y' want my shirt now or later?" He asked, running his left hand up her arm.

She smiled back, walking her right index and middle fingers up his chest and stopped at the coffee spot. "Well, it's easier ta get out if it just happened." She said, looking at his lips and then into his eyes.

"Den y' better get t' workin' on it now." He said, setting his mug down and peeled his shirt off before handing it to her.

He watched as her eyes trailed from his down to his lips and then chest. "Ah think ya should keep it on for tha sake of tha students." She said, holding it out for him.

"De sake o' dem, or you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Both." She said, winking as she slowly reached up and placed her bare hands on his chest.

He watched as she swallowed hard, running her hands up to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "Can' stay away from you." He whispered, kissing her again.

"Ah know." She said as he kissed her again. "We can't do this here."

"Den le's go upstairs." He said, kissing her neck.

"Ah..." She said, being cut off with another kiss.

"Please, Anna." He whispered into her ear before he kissed it softly, sending shivers down her spine.

She pulled away and tucked her hair behind her right ear. "Ah can't." She said, shaking her head. "It's scary for me, Remy. Ya gotta understand. Ah ain't never done that."

"Ain' not'in' t' be scared of, chere." He said, placing his hand on the side of her face. "Remy be gentle."

She took his hand from her face and kissed it. "Ah can't." She said. "Please don't push the subject any further, sugah."

"_Ça va_." He sighed, taking a step back and putting his shirt back on. "I try my best."

"That's all ah'm askin' of ya." She said, giving him a smile as she watched him pick his coffee mug back up and take a sip.

* * *

**A/N:** Probing of the mind. Gotta love it.  
Don't worry, there will be some hot moments ahead (I know you all want it).


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting on her bed, Rogue read through the papers Hank had given her earlier that day. She settled on two that seemed to have more benefits other than just keeping her from getting pregnant. Reaching over and taking a pen from her nightstand, she circled the names of the two before she sat the papers upside down on the nightstand along with the pen.

She suddenly felt conflicted. Part of her wanted to head down the hall a few doors and visit a certain Cajun, but the other part was screaming at her to wait and slow down. She knew that she had only been controlling her powers for most of the day and she needed more practice before she could feel fully comfortable with any kind of sexual activity. She had no idea if she could even concentrate on controlling her powers during something as passionate as sex.

"Ah guess ah'll find out eventually." She said, getting off her bed and heading out of her room.

She couldn't stop her feet as she headed right and walked down a few doors, coming to Gambit's room. Lifting her hand, she knocked softly and waited for an answer. She heard movement and then his door opened and he was standing before her in only a pair of charcoal colored sweat pants.

"Hi." She said, blushing as she looked over his bare chest quickly.

He smiled as he put all his weight on his good ankle. "Wha's on yo' mind, chere?" He asked, seeing her purse her lips together in thought.

"Ah really just wanted ta come talk ta ya." She said, finally looking up into his eyes.

He opened the door and moved over for her to enter. "Den we talk." He said, escorting her inside before he closed the door. "Or maybe y' prefer it open?"

Rogue shook her head. "That's fine." She said, watching him limp over to his bed and sit down.

He pat the space beside him. "Sit, chere. Ain' gonna bite." He smiled, watching her walk over and sit down, leaving a space between them.

Smirking, he moved over, causing their hips and thighs to touch as he reached his arm around her and hugged her before he began to play with her hair.

"Y' still in control?" He asked, looking over her face.

She nodded and watched as he leaned in and kissed her softly, keeping it mild. Rogue pulled away and smiled as she touched her lips. He chuckled as he leaned back on his hands and waited for her to do something. Anything.

"Have ya got that blood sample for Hank?" She asked, seeing him still smiling.

He nodded. "Did dat earlier dis evenin'." He said, putting his right arm out to show her the tiny red dot that the needle had been impaled into his vein. "He send it off t'morrow. So, be 'bout a week at de most."

Rogue nodded as she looked at the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. "Ya need a hamper, hun." She said, looking at him with a look that told him to grow up.

He shook his head. "It be controlled chaos, chere." He said, sitting up and running his fingers through her hair, finally able to touch her scalp. "I know where t'ings are."

"This place looks like a pig stye." She said, blinking slowly as his fingers brushed through her hair again, massaging her scalp.

"Only pig here be me." He said, making her laugh. "At least dat's wha' de women say I be."

Her smiled faded as she looked into his black and red eyes. "Remy?" She asked, feeling his hand on the side of her face.

"Mm hmm?" He answered, seeing her move closer.

"Will ya kiss me?" She asked, looking at his lips.

He smiled warmly before he moved in and gently placed his lips on hers. Rogue couldn't stop herself as she lifted her hands and placed them behind his head, holding him against her. Letting out a soft moan, she felt Gambit place his hand on the side of her torso before he ran it up, taking her shirt with it, before it fell and his hand was on the side of her breast.

The kiss intensified as Gambit pressed against her, making her lie back on his bed. He placed his hand on her stomach and then moved it under her t-shirt, slowly creeping it up just below her right breast. He trailed his kisses to her throat as he went a little higher and began to, gently, knead her right breast. He felt her hands ball into fists, grabbing his hair and he chuckled as he went back to kissing her throat before moving back up to her lips.

Rogue kissed him back and tried to follow his lead, but the man was too experienced and had her turning to mush beneath him. "Mm." Was all she could get out as her mind screamed for her to stop.

It wasn't until he moved on top of her and pressed his hips into her that her eyes flew open and she placed her hands on his chest. He immediately stopped and lifted himself by his hands, pushing up to look down at her.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked, his pony tail draped over his left shoulder and tickling her neck.

"Ya movin' too fast, sugah." She said, sitting up, causing him to get off of her.

He chuckled in annoyance. "Den why y' let me take it dat far?" He asked, seeing her shake her head.

"Ah don't know." She said, finally looking into his eyes. "Part of me was curious."

Placing his hand on the side of her face, he softened his expression. "Anna, why y' so terrified o' us gettin' close?" He asked, searching her eyes for the answer if she decided not to tell him. "T'ought dis be wha' y' wanted."

"Ah do. Ah just..." She sighed. "Ah guess ah'm afraid of what ah've heard about sex." She said, seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"_Quoi_?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, ah've heard that it's painful if it's ya first time." She said, seeing him smile lovingly. "If ya a virgin."

"Dat wha' dis be about?" He asked, seeing her blush deepen.

"Is it true?" She asked. "Ah mean, ah know it ain't tha same for guys, but tha other girls ya been with. What did they say?"

Gambit sighed. "Well, ain' been wit' a virgin in a _long_ time. But, oui, dey did experience pain, from wha' I remember." He said, cupping her face again. "But dat pain only be temporary. Last a brief moment. It be normal."

Rogue swallowed. "That sounds like a major decision." She said, seeing him smile.

"Mm hmm. Once dat's gone, ain' no gettin' it back." He said, combing through her hair again. "Dat's why y' need t' be good an' ready b'fore y' come in my room an' ask me t' kiss y', chere. T'ings get outta hand if we ain' cautious."

She chuckled, letting out a sigh. "Ah'm sorry ah keep doin' this ta ya." She said, looking down at his lap. "Ya poor body."

Gambit smiled. "Well, didn' get me too worked up dat time." He said, pulling his hair tie and letting his hair fall before he tied it back up.

They were quiet as they sat there and looked over each other's face. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through her hair once more. She closed her eyes at the sensation of him touching her before she opened her eyes and let them wander down his chest and torso before stopping at his crotch.

"I got condoms." He said, seeing her eyes snap up and look at his as he jutted his jaw behind her. "Dey be in my dresser."

She looked back at his dresser before turning back around and looking into his eyes. She didn't answer as she sat there, trying to decide on what she really wanted.

"It be yo' call, Anna." He said. "When y' ready, dey still be dere."

He stood and put his hand out for her to take. She did and he helped her stand before he wrapped her in his arms.

"Like I said, I wait fo' you." He said, kissing the top of her head. "Now go on. It be time fo' bed."

She nodded and smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek before she left his room. Hearing his door shut behind her, she was somewhat relieved that they didn't do anything. As curious as she was about sex, having her virginity be taken from her was a huge decision. She didn't know if she was even ready for that any time soon, or at all.

Walking back into her room, she closed the door and lied face down on her bed for a while before she got undressed and slid under the covers, turning the light out so she could try to fall asleep.

* * *

"I'm glad you both decided on joining us." Jean said as they were seated at a booth.

"I go where dis one go." Gambit said, combing through the back of her hair as he smiled lovingly at her.

Rogue smiled back at him. "Like a homeless puppy." She said, making him chuckle.

"Oui." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

Scott cleared his throat, causing them to separate. "So, Rogue, I assume you're enjoying being able to control your powers?" He asked, seeing Rogue blush slightly.

"Ah am." She said. "Ah don't have ta be afraid ta touch tha students. Ah can finally be myself."

Scott smiled as he watched Gambit wrap his arm around her and pull her close, kissing the side of her face. "An' y' don' have t' be afraid t' touch me, mon amour." He said, softly into her ear, making her giggle.

Jean smiled at their lovey-dovey moment. "It's so good to see you two happy." She said, getting their attention.

Gambit smiled at Jean before looking at Scott. "Why y' not kissin' on her, mon ami? She be a beautiful woman, no?" He asked, seeing Jean chuckle.

"Because married couples don't do that in public. Just observe some time." Scott said, glaring at him from underneath his glasses.

"But wha' if she wants it?" Gambit asked, seeing Jean try to suppress her giggles. "Look like she do, homme. Better kiss her."

Scott crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for their waitress to come by to get their drinks. When she finally did, they ordered their drinks, along with their food and waited some more. After twenty minutes, they received their food and ate as they made small talk. Gambit had never been in such a relaxed setting with Jean and Scott, so seeing this side of them was a bit odd. They were actually normal.

"How's your ankle?" Jean asked, looking at Gambit from across the table.

He shrugged. "Still hurtin', but not as bad." He said, taking a sip of coffee. "Tryin' t' keep off o' it."

"Ya lying through ya teeth." Rogue said, giving his side a nudge with her elbow. "Tha man hates tha crutches Hank, so graciously, provided for him."

"Don' hate dem." Gambit said, putting his arm around her. "Dey jus' get in de way."

"But they're there for ya ta use while ya ankle gets better. Ya don't wanna be limpin' all ya life now do ya?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe I do." He said, getting her to roll her eyes.

Finishing their meal, Scott paid for the four of them, even though Remy had insisted that he pay for Rogue, but Scott pretended to ignore him. As they got into the sedan and Scott started up the engine, Gambit moved closer to Rogue in the back seat. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as the car pulled on to the highway. Rogue rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling him lean his head against hers. She rested her left hand on his thigh, tracing the worn spots in his jeans that were soon to become holes.

"Ya pants are about ta get holes in 'em." She said, softly, opening her eyes to see him looking down a his jeans.

"Dey finally be broken in." He said with a smile as she sat up and smiled at him.

"Finally?" She asked with a slight chuckle. "And how long have ya had 'em?"

Gambit thought for a moment. "Five years?" He asked, seeing her shake her head. "Wha'?"

"Do ya ever feel like lookin' tha least bit nice when we go out?" Rogue asked.

"Wouldn' matter, mon amour." He said, leaning in and placing his lips at her ear, kissing it lightly. "Y' steal de show. Nobody pay attention to Remy."

"Another lie." She said, feeling his breath on her ear.

"Is it?" He asked, huskily, kissing her ear again. "Y' makin' Remy look bad, chere."

"Ya makin' ya self look bad, sugah." Rogue replied.

Jean looked back at them and smiled, seeing the sight of them cuddling and holding each other's bare hands. "Merci fo' invitin' us, Jeanie." Gambit said. "Had a good time. Never seen dis side o' y' two."

"You're very welcome." Jean said, placing her hand on Scott's forearm. "As you noticed, Scott isn't as uptight as everyone claims him to be.

Scott shook his head and smiled as they pulled past the gates to the mansion. "I like to have fun, too." He said, parking the car in the garage.

As they piled out, Gambit helped Rogue out and pulled her close when she stood. She smiled up at him as he looked into her eyes before glancing at her lips.

"What's on ya mind?" She asked, placing her palms on his chest.

"Prob'bly know de answer to dat." He said with a suggestive grin. "But right now, I need a smoke."

Rogue smiled and nodded as he broke free and headed out of the garage and into the cold weather. "Remy, wait!" She called after him as she ran to catch up. "Just wanna sit with ya."

Turning around on his crutches he smiled as she stopped beside him and they walked over to the big tree he had smoked under yesterday. Taking their seats, Gambit took a cigarette out and lit it up, getting the embers to blaze as he took in a drag. He made sure he sat downwind, so he wouldn't be exhaling the smoke into her face. He smiled when he felt her hand take his free one and tangle their fingers together. Looking at her, he saw her examining his hands as if she had never seen one before.

He watched as she traced the light scar on the back of his hand, a scar that reminded him of home back in New Orleans. He was just a kid, maybe six or seven, and was going where he shouldn't have been. That was what kids did, right? The memory was cut short as Rogue lifted his hand and kissed the scar softly. He smiled at the sweet sentiment as she then placed the back of his hand on her soft cheek.

She met his gaze and smiled as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned in to kiss her. Rogue was hesitant at first, since he smelt like tobacco, but once his lips touched hers she forgot about it. His lips were remarkable in the way that he moved them over hers. She felt amateurish as she tried kissing him back, not knowing if she was doing it right or causing him to gag in the back of his mind. Thinking about it, she pulled away and pursed her lips together, tasting the cigarette on her lips.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_" He asked, wondering why she had cut their kiss short.

Rogue blushed. "Ah don't think ah'm doin' it right, compared ta ya." She said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled warmly as he turned at the waist and cupped her face. "Kissin'?" He asked, seeing her nod, sheepishly. "Ain' hard, chere. I can teach y' to kiss."

"Dammit, ah feel like ah'm thirteen again." She said, shaking her head as she watched his lips.

"Non. Yo' kisses ain' bad, but dere be a secret." He said, leaning in and kissing her, trying to show her with his lips before he pulled away. "Y' gotta hug wit' yo' lips."

"Hug with ya lips?" Rogue asked. "How tha hell do ya do that?"

Gambit laughed lightly as he ever so gently placed his index finger on top of her top lip and his thumb under her lower lip. Pressing down, he caused her to pout slightly. Taking his fingers away, she kept the composure as he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Mm." He said, feeling her kiss him back before he pulled away. "_Très bon_. Much better."

Rogue smiled as she leaned in and kissed him again, taking what she had just learned and putting it to use. Their kiss lasted a long while before she felt his tongue push into her mouth, causing her to pull away and placed her hand over her mouth.

"What tha hell was that?" She asked, a little upset, as she wiped her mouth.

He chuckled, taking a drag of his cigarette. "French kiss, chere." He said before shrugging. "Well, suppose to be. Y' didn' do yo' part."

"That's gross." She said. "I can taste tobacco."

"_Désolé_." He said, snickering at her reaction.

"It ain't funny." Rogue said, playfully slapping his shoulder. "That was disgusting."

"Den Remy won' do dat no more." He said, placing his hand on her thigh and rubbing it lightly.

She calmed down and watched as his hand caress her thigh. She placed her hand on his as she moved closer and leaned against him, feeling him take his hand that was on her thigh and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Ah'm getting cold." Rogue said, watching him take another drag of his cigarette.

Turning his head to the left, he blew the smoke out before smiling down at her. "We go in after dis, eh?" He asked, holding the half smoked cigarette up for her to see. "'Less y' ain' up t' stayin' out here."

"Ah'll wait." Rogue said, hugging him sideways and cuddling close to keep warm. "Ah like just being with ya."

"I like bein' wit' y' too, chere." He said, rubbing her back with is hand to create some kind of warmth as he took another drag.

"How many ya smoke a day?" She asked, seeing him think as he slowly blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"Two, sometime t'ree. Depends on wha' happen dat day." He said chuckling. "Lately, it be t'ree."

Rogue smiled, knowing it was probably partly her. "Sorry." She said, hugging him.

"Ain' yo' fault." He said, flicking the ashes to his left. "My own. Let t'ings get t' me too easily."

"Ah think we're all like that, sugah." Rogue said, looking up at him and kissing his jaw.

"Got a lot o' t'ings on my mind." He said, looking forward and off into the distance.

"Remy, ah just need ta figure this all out before anything else happens between us." Rogue said, seeing him shake his head and smile.

"Ain' talkin' 'bout dat, mon amour." He said, looking down at her. "I already know dat and I gonna try an' be as patient as possible. Jus' as long y' be patent wit' me, _ça va_?"

Rogue nodded as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thanks." She said, watching him rest his forehead against hers.

Sighing, Gambit took the cigarette and put it out before helping Rogue up and walked with her into the side door. Taking her by the elbow, he stopped her and made her turn around to face him.

"What's wrong, sugah?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Anna, I know I be goin' out on a limb." He said, getting her attention. "But was wonderin' if y' stay de night in my room."

"Remy, ah-"

"Chere, I know wha' y' gonna say, but trust me. I keep my hands t' myself, 'less y' say ot'erwise." He said, taking her hands and rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. "_S'il vous plaît_. Jus' wanna feel y' next t' me. Controllin' yo' powers. Unafraid."

Rogue looked down at his hands and shook her head. "That's tha thing." She said, meeting his gaze. "Ah don't know if ah'm controllin' my powers while ah sleep. If ah ain't, ah don't want ya getting hurt."

"Won' know 'til we try, mon amour." He said, placing his hand on the right side of her face. "I be willin' t' take dat chance. _Êtes-vous_?"

Looking into his intense stare, Rogue felt torn between what she wanted and what she needed. "Let me think about it." She said, taking her hands from his and pulling away. "Ah'll let ya know by tonight."

Gambit nodded, seeing she was fighting with herself. "A'right." He said, placing his hand on her right shoulder, before he caressed her face, brushing the apple of her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Gambit started to get anxious. It was almost ten and that was the latest Rogue went to bed, he remembered her saying. Letting his hair down, he ran his fingers through it as he let out a sigh. He didn't understand why she was so hesitant one moment and the next be all over him. A knock on the door, pulled his hands from his face. Getting to his feet, he walked over and opened it to see Rogue standing there in her pajamas.

"Now, if ya try _anything_ ah'm out." She threatened, pointing a finger at his face.

"Y' have my word, _chérie_." He said, opening the door wider for her to enter. "Remy only put his hands where y' tell him to."

Walking in, Rogue turned around to face him and smiled as she ran her fingers through his long hair. "Why do guys have gorgeous hair and eyelashes and women have ta pay for that?" She asked, seeing him smile.

He ran his hand down her left forearm. "Don' know." He said, placing his hand on the side of her face. "Am I bein' too forward?"

Rogue shook her head. "Not at all." She said, taking his hand and kissing it. "Ah like ya touch."

"Like yo' touch too." He said, pulling her in for a hug, placing the side of his chin on her forehead before he kissed it. "Y' ready fo' bed?"

"Yeah." She said, pulling away and walking around to the side she slept on last time and pulled the covers down. "These are clean, right?"

Gambit smiled as he walked around and turned the light out before climbing in on the other side. "Don' make messes on de sheets." He said, noticing her silhouette still sitting up as if she were hesitating. "Chere, I kid."

He chuckled as she finally slid underneath the covers and moved closer to the middle, touching Gambit. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her bare arms on his as he kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, mon amour." He said, smelling the sweetness of her perfume in her hair mixed with the shampoo.

"G'night." She said softly as she cuddled close.

* * *

**A/N:** You want more steaminess? On it's way! Also, formatting is off. Sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: Sexual Situations**

* * *

Opening his eyes, Gambit smiled when he saw Rogue fast asleep beside him. She had managed to lie on his left arm, causing it to go numb. Dismissing that, he watched her sleep. Her deep breaths let him know that she was out and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Gently leaning over, he placed his right hand on her head and lifted it slowly, pulling his left arm out from under her neck and shoulders before placing her head on the pillow. She suddenly took in a deep breath and reached out, placing her hand on his chest as she cuddled close. She was still asleep and obviously cold.

Lying on his side, he placed his right hand on the side of her face and stroked her hair. Still smiling, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, causing her to stir just a little before she went motionless again. He moved his hand to the side of her face and gently caressed her left eyebrow with his thumb. Taking his hand from her face, he brushed a few white and auburn stray hairs back and out of his view of her beautiful features. Staring at her lips, he had to fight the urge to kiss them, but didn't put up much of a fight as he leaned in and kissed the left side of her mouth, softly. That woke her.

Opening her beautiful green eyes, she focused on his face before she smiled, closing her eyes again and cuddling close. Rogue didn't say anything as she nestled her head in the crook of his chest and shoulder, feeling him support her head by wrapping his arm around her. Opening her eyes again, she reached over with her left hand and hugged him, yawning as he did the same.

"Didn' mean t' wake y' up." Gambit said, softly, kissing her forehead.

"S'okay." Rogue answered in a faint, almost whisper-like voice.

Pulling her in close, he closed the slight gap between them and pressed his chest against hers. "Cold?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"Mm hmm." She said, sleepily, as she closed her eyes and felt the friction from his hands start to warm her up. "Glad we ain't in my room. Ah swear ya could hang meat in there."

Gambit chuckled, kissing her forehead once again as he continued to rub her back before moving to her arms. After a few minutes of warming her up, he took her left hand and kissed her fingertips before he moved in and kissed her lips. She was still groggy, because she didn't kiss back. She just sat there and enjoyed his tender kiss.

Rogue let out a light moan of approval before she licked her lips, after pursing them together. "Ah like these kinda mornings." She said, propping herself up on her right elbow to face him. "And now we can have more of 'em, now that ah can touch ya."

Smiling at her, he leaned in again only this time he noticed she met him halfway and kissed him back. Rogue placed her hand on his shoulder and breathed in as their lips danced over the other's. She broke the kiss and lied back down, turning her back to him, as she took his right arm and draped it over her. He felt her body move into his as he lied there, spooning her. Taking his right leg, he draped it over hers and started to gently rub her legs.

"Mr. LeBeau." She said, making him smile. "Ah thought ya said ya only put ya hand where ah tell ya to."

"Yo' right." He said, leaning over and kissing her neck. "But dat ain' my hand."

Rogue sleepily giggled as she rolled over to face him, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Ya even know how ta get around ya own rules." She said, looking into his red and black eyes.

"O' course." He said, running his right hand through her hair. "Y' say dat like yo' s'prised."

Her smiled faded as she traced his lips with her right middle finger. "Ah ain't." She said, tracing the other features of his face. "Ah actually expected that. Anticipated it."

"Anticipated, huh?" He asked, running his hand up her side.

Rogue's smile returned as his hand went down and rested on her hip. "Don't go gettin' ideas now." She said, seeing him smirk flirtatiously at her.

"A'ready got ideas, chere." He said, leaning in and kissing her lips, innocently. "Don' gotta go an' get dem."

He let his smile fade as he looked into her eyes and over her face. He noticed her smile fade as well before she leaned in and kissed him. It was a tender kiss, but started to heat up once she pushed into him. Gambit fought the urge to place his hands on her knowing once he did, there'd be no stopping what happened next.

Breaking the kiss and catching her breath, Rogue whispered into his ear. "Touch me, dammit." She said, kissing it.

Gambit closed his eyes tight and pulled her away. "Non." He said, sitting up and swallowing hard before looking back at her.

Rogue sat up, a little perplexed at this reaction from him. "Why not?" She asked, combing through his hair. "Ah'm tellin' ya it's alright."

He shook his head. "Chere, I start touchin' you, den I won' be able t' stop." He said, looking at her. "Don' tease me like dis. _S'il vous plaît_. Can't take it."

"But this is what ah want." She said, resting her chin on his left shoulder.

Rubbing his face, he ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. "Non." He said, looking at her. "Y' ain' ready fo' dat. As much as I wanna touch y', Anna, y' ain' ready fo' wha' comes next."

Rogue sat back on her legs and dipped her brows in confusion. "That didn't stop ya ta other day when ya were gettin' me off." She said, running her hand through his hair in the back. "Please. Ah wanna feel ya hands on me."

Looking down at the comforter, he thought about it for a good while before he got out of bed and faced her. "T'ink we get outta bed now, eh?" He said, seeing the disappointment on her face as she took the hand that he offered her and helped her off the bed, hugging her. "Hope y' understand why I can'."

Rogue nodded as she pulled away and left his room without saying a word. Closing the door behind her, Gambit let out a frustrated sigh before looking down at his feet.

"_Fils de pute_." He said softly before getting dressed for the day.

* * *

Rogue was still a little upset, even after taking a shower and getting dressed. She couldn't believe Gambit had resisted her. It kinda made her feel inadequate. Needing to blow off some steam, she made her way into the gym for a run. On her way there, she saw Jean. Jean raised her eyebrow as Rogue came closer and stopped her in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Ah'm just irked." Rogue said, shaking her head.

"With?" Jean asked, watching Rogue sigh as she crossed her arms.

"Take a shot in tha dark." Rogue said, making her smile.

"But it's so early." Jean said. "What could he possibly have done to get you this fuming?"

"Nothin'. That just it." Rogue said. "Ah stayed tha night in his room last night and he wouldn't touch me. Said ah wasn't ready for what came next."

Jean raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow." She said, watching a few students head into the entertainment room. "Gambit said that?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah know he's doin' it more for himself than me." She said, seeing Jean smile. "Has ta keep his libido in check."

"I think he's doing it for you." Jean said, making sure there weren't any students around listening to their conversation. "Anna, listen to me. Sex is a huge commitment. _Huge_. That's why you need to be good and ready before you jump into it. He's helping you the only way he knows how, even though it's driving him insane. He cares a lot about you, I've already told you this. Just keep that in mind the next time he doesn't take things further than you'd like them to be taken or than they _should_ be taken."

Sighing, Rogue nodded. "Ah guess." She said, before making eye contact with Jean. "Can ah ask ya something?"

"Absolutely." Jean said, nodding.

"It's a little personal." Rogue said.

"That's fine." Jean said, giving her full attention. "What is it?"

"When ya first had sex, did it hurt?" Rogue asked.

Jean gave a warm smile. "Well, yes. It hurt a lot." She said, seeing Rogue's brows dip in concern. "But it only lasted for a little while."

"Like how long would ya say?" She asked.

Shrugging, Jean shook her head. "Five seconds?" She said. "Your body accommodates for it real quick."

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm afraid of that pain." She said, looking at Jean. "Not a lot can really hurt me, so hearin' that, it's scary."

Jean placed her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Don't stress about the pain." She said. "You should be focused more on the pleasure. Besides, with Gambit being so _experienced_, I'm sure it'll be an incredible first time for you."

Rogue sighed. "We'll see, whenever that is." She said, forcing a smile. "Thanks Jean. Ah know ah ask a lot of questions and probably drive ya insane."

Jean smiled. "Please. I've already told you, you can ask me anything. Personal or otherwise. I'm here for that reason."

"Thanks." Rogue said, before she headed into the gym for that run, though she wasn't really feeling it any longer.

* * *

Gambit walked into Hank's lab and saw the blue-furred doctor looking into a microscope. "_Bonjour_!" Gambit said with a smile as he walked toward Beast.

Looking up, beast smiled as he took his glasses off. "Just the man I wanted to see." He said, noticing Gambit not using the crutches or the brace. "It appears you've made quite the recovery."

Looking down at his feet, Gambit shrugged. "Don't hurt no more. Guess dat be a good sign, no?" He said, seeing Hank nod his head in agreement.

"A very good sign. May I examine it?" Hank asked.

"O' course." Gambit said, sitting down and propping his foot up on the table.

Hank took a few steps and pushed Gambit's jeans up to the middle of his calf and began to feel the ankle. "Hmm, no swelling." He said, applying pressure to the spots that had caused him pain when first spraining it. "Any discomfort?"

Gambit shook his head as he watched Beast pull the leg of his jeans back down.

"Well, it appears you're ready to go. Any more pain or discomfort and you come back and see me, alright?" Hank said, watching him stand.

"Oui." Gambit said with a smile. "T'anks, Beast."

"Anytime." Hank said as Gambit left the lab.

Having been given the okay by Beast, Gambit was up for a little sparring action. Heading to the gym, he went on his search for Wolverine. Walking down the hall and into the gym, he noticed Rogue on the treadmill. She made eye contact with him and he smiled, naturally, noticing her look away and staying focused on her running. He didn't take it personally as he looked around the room before leaving and heading to the next place he knew Wolverine would be.

Walking to the elevator, he punched in the code and headed down to the lower levels. Stepping out, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Gambit walked over and saw the Danger Room was in use. Smiling, he stopped the program and the doors opened. Wolverine turned to him with a snarl as he walked in.

"What do ya want, Gumbo?" Logan snapped retracting his claws.

"A friendly spar, _homme_." Gambit said, taking out a deck of cards. "Wha' y' say?"

"I say bring it on." Logan said with a grin as Gambit started the program back up, waiting for the surprises that were about to come.

* * *

After cleaning up from her run, Rogue felt better. She exhausted her mind and she felt renewed and refreshed, that is until she saw Gambit in the kitchen. He was talking with Storm, naturally, with a flirty grin on his face as she made her way into the kitchen.

Looking to his right, Gambit smiled at her. "_Bonjour, mon chere_." He said, watching her walk over to the fridge, not saying a word. "Remy say somet'in' he shouldn'?"

Rogue shook her head. "Just thinkin'." She threw that out there as she thought of something to say.

"T'inkin' 'bout me, I hope." He said pushing off the island bar and making his way over to her.

Standing behind her, he placed his left hand on hers, that was holding the fridge handle, and then placed his right hand on her waist, moving it around to her stomach as he closed the space between them. "Ah am thinkin' about ya." She said, looking to her left to see his face out of the corner of her eye.

She felt him press his body against hers as he added a tender kiss to her neck. "T'inkin' 'bout y' too, mon amour." He said, softly. "A'ways am."

"Perhaps I should leave." Storm said, smiling warmly at the scene before her.

"Ya don't have ta go and leave, gal." Rogue said, placing her right hand on Gambit's that rested on her stomach. "Ah need someone ta supervise this man."

Gambit smirked as he kissed her neck again. "Don't trust me?" He asked, watching her grab the apple juice from the fridge and break free from his hold.

Walking over to the cupboard, she opened it and grabbed a small glass. "Oh ah trust ya, alright." She said, pouring a small amount into the glass. "Ah trust ya out in tha field."

Gambit chuckled as he leaned back against the counter and smirked at her. "I watch yo' back out dere an' off de clock." He said, seeing her turn toward him.

"My back?" It was her turn to smirk. "Ya mean my _backside_." She said, winking at him.

"Can y' really blame me, chere?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah suppose not, since ah've stolen a glance or two, myself, of ya." She said, taking another sip of her juice.

"But y' ain't lookin' at my backside. Can't see it wit' my coat." He said, pushing off the counter and walking over to face her. "Wha' y' _really_ lookin' at?"

"Now, I will leave." Storm said.

"Aww, don't go, Stormy." Gambit said, watching her smile and wave at them as she left the kitchen.

Rogue watched as Gambit looked at her and smiled. "Well, looks like ya scared her off." She said, walking over and opening the opposite cupboard to grab a bowl.

Walking up behind her, Gambit placed his hands on her hips, making her jump as he kissed the back of her head. "Least I didn' scare you off." He said softly as he leaned his head to the right and gently kissed the right side of her neck.

She buckled her head and neck at the sudden ticklish sensation. "Takes more than that ta scare me off, sugah." Rogue said, turning around and placing her left hand on the side of his face.

"Oh, I know." He said, leaning in and kissing her softly. "Wha's fo' breakfast?"

Turning back around, Rogue took the bowl she was going to grab and placed it on the counter. "Ah guess cereal. Ah'm too lazy ta make anything."

Gambit chuckled as he combed through her curly hair. "I make y' somt'in', chere." He said, watching her walk over to the pantry and take out a box of Frosted Mini Wheats. "Wha' y' want?"

"It's alright." Rogue said, opening the box and pouring it into the bowl, hearing the jingle of the cereal it the ceramic edges. "Really. Ya don't have ta go and to that."

"Jus' tryin' t' be a gentlemen." He said, glancing over her backside and silently sighing.

"Well, ah appreciate ya tryin'." Rogue said, looking back at him and noticing his stare. "Eyes up here, Cajun."

Raising his left eyebrow, he smirked. "Sorry." He said. "Couldn' help it."

"Ah'm sure ya couldn't." She said, pouring the milk. "So much for being a gentlemen."

He chuckled as she walked over and sat at the island bar. Gambit joined her and moved the bar stool closer to her as he put his arm on the back of her chair, brushing through her hair. He continued to smile as he watched her eat, looking at her eyes, lips and mouth.

Pausing, Rogue looked at him. "Ya staring at me is a little creepy." She said, getting him to smile wider.

"Jus' admirin' yo' beauty." He said, leaning in and kissing her left temple. "Dat a crime?"

"Ah guess not." She said, closing her eyes at his kiss before going back and eating her cereal.

Moving in a again, Gambit kissed her cheek and then her jaw before moving down to her neck, placing his left hand on her thigh. Rogue moved away and finished the bite she was chewing before she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Now ya wanna be making out?" She asked. "Shoulda done that earlier this mornin'."

"Dis here be a safe place. Can't take it too far in de kitchen." He said as a smirk formed on his face. "Well, we could, but we prob'bly get kicked out fo' it."

"Ah bet that's somethin' ya've already done in tha past." Rogue said, raising her eyebrows in a 'you-can't-hide-it-from-me' look.

Gambit chuckled. "Non." He said. "Started out in de kitchen, but finished in de bedroom. Why? Y' interested, chere?"

Rogue slightly blushed, thinking about the fantasy he laid out before her. "In ya dreams." She said, taking another bite.

"Y' wanna know de dreams I have?" He asked, running his hand up her back.

"Let me guess, they involve us and a lot of sex." She said, seeing him wink.

"_Loto_. Hit de nail on de head." He said, leaning in and whispering into her ear. "Y' win anot'er night in my room. Only dis time, I make it wort' yo' while."

Rogue felt shivers down her spine as his breath danced across her ear. When one of the younger students walked in, Gambit pulled away and sat up in his seat as he watched Rogue try to compose herself after his proposal. Thinking about it, she realized it didn't have to be sex. It could just be some innocent fun with their hands. She was hoping the student would leave soon so she could give him her answer, only the student stayed and decided to carry on a conversation with them.

* * *

Rogue never really gave Gambit an answer about tonight. He sat on his bed for a little while before he put his duster on and opened the window to enjoy a smoke. Climbing out, he stood just outside his window, in case Rogue stopped by, as he lit up a cigarette. Taking a few puffs, he blew the smoke out and closed his jacket around him. It was extremely cold out and was only getting colder as Christmas approached. It was in two weeks, to be exact. All he really wanted for Christmas was to get laid.

"Remy?" He heard Rogue's voice faintly inside his room.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he ducked down and poked his head and shoulders in the window. "Out here." He said, watching her walk up to the window and look out at him.

"Ya smokin' out in this cold?" She asked, trying to keep herself from shivering.

"Jus' wain' on you." He said, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out. "Y' never gave me a answer 'bout tonight. Didn' know if y' were comin' or not."

"Well, ah won this trip, remember? Why waste it?" She flirted.

Smirking, Gambit took one last drag before smashing the cigarette on the roof and climbing into his room. Closing the window, he turned to Rogue and shrugged his jacket off before tossing it on the bed. Taking a few steps closer, Gambit took her hands and pulled her close, pressing his lips on hers, softly at first, and then more passionately. Running her hands up his chest, she placed them behind his neck as she kissed him back, trying to match the intensity of his kiss.

Breaking the kiss, he sat down on the bed and pulled her over to sit with him. "Let me know if I'm goin' too fast." He said, leaning in and kissing her neck.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into his kisses as she felt his hand come up and rest on her stomach. She let her hands wander up and into his hair, ruining his ponytail as he moved his kisses back up to her lips. She could taste the cigarette on his lips, but it didn't seem to bother her as she kissed him back. Pushing against her, Rogue lied back and watched as Gambit straddled her on all fours, dipping his head to kiss her once again as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Gambit looked down at her lust swollen lips before looking into her eyes. "Tell me wha' y' want." He said, looking over her face.

Rogue looked back at him, with the same lust in her eyes, as she sat up and kissed him, pulling him forward to lie on her. "Touch me." She whispered between kissing him over and over.

Placing his right hand on her left thigh, he ran it up slowly before stopping at her breast. Gently kneading it, he then ran his hand down her stomach, stopping between her legs. He felt her lift her hips, letting him know to continue as their kiss got hotter.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes as he dipped his hand inside her pajama bottoms, dancing over her mound before reaching between her legs. Closing her eyes, Rogue lied her head back and lightly moaned as he began to massage her, getting her more and more hot.

Biting her bottom lip, she let out a pleasurable sigh as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Grabbing him by the face, she pulled him in and kissed him as he pushed his middle finger inside her.

"Oh my god..." She moaned, moving her hands into his hair and balling them into fists.

"Dis Wha' y' want?" He whispered, kissing her forehead as he moved his finger in and out slowly.

Closing her eyes once again, she nodded as she pulled him in again and kissed him. Letting it last a little longer, Gambit took his hand from her before he lied down, pressing himself into her. A soft moan escaped her as she felt him run his hand up over her right breast and grabbing her behind the neck, littering the opposite side with kisses.

Getting to his knees, Gambit took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor before he took Rogue by the hands and sat her up. Taking her shirt tail, he lifted it slowly, still giving her time to back out. She didn't. He lifted it up over her head and tossed it in the same direction as his. Sitting on his knees, he looked over her bare chest before placing his arms just under hers and kissing her clavicle, moving down to the valley between her breasts.

When his mouth reached her right breast, Rogue's hands found his hair again as he kissed and sucked on her nipple, making it stand on end before moving to the other. "Remy..." She moaned, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Do I need t' stop?" He asked,seeing her look into his eyes.

"Please don't." She said, watching him return to her chest.

Moving his kisses from her breasts to her ribs, he then moved them to her torso before going lower. He traced her belly button with his tongue before kissing it and moving down lower. Getting to his knees again, he placed his hands on the band of her pajama pants, letting her know he wanted these things off. As he started to pull, she lifted her hips and allowed him to peel them off with ease as she lied back, covering her chest with her arms.

Smiling down at her, Gambit straddled her on all fours, again, as he kissed her. "Don't hide yo' self from me, mon amour." He said, huskily into her ear as he kissed it. "Wanna see all o' you."

Rogue blushed as he pulled away and stared down at her naked body. Smiling lovingly, Gambit got out of bed and walked over to his dresser where he opened the top drawer and pulled out a small box. Rogue couldn't help but notice the erection he was sporting and then realized he was grabbing the condoms. She watched as he took one out, placing the box on his nightstand, before he ripped the package open. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him climb on the bed and press his lips on hers. Pulling away, she watched him place his hands on the band of his sweats and start to push them down.

Leaning forward, Rogue grabbed his hands and stopped him. "Ah...ah ain't sure about this." She said, seeing him chuckle in disbelief.

Rubbing his face furiously, he looked at her before gesturing to his crotch. "Y' do see dis, right?" He said, seeing her look at it before looking back up at him and nodding.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy." She said, getting off of his bed and getting dressed. "Ah thought ah was ready."

Lifting his eyebrows in surprise, he watched as she got dressed. "Well, fuck." He said, sitting back on his bed.

"Please don't be mad." She said, pulling her hair out of her shirt.

Looking at her, he sighed. "Don' t'ink y' should be stoppin' by 'til yo' ready." He said, covering his crotch with his left hand. "M' body can' take much more o' dis, Anna."

Pursing her lips together, she swallowed hard. "Do ya want me ta leave?" She asked.

"Non." He said, letting out a deep breath. "But dat be up t' you."

Nodding, Rogue forced a smile. "Good night, Remy." She said, walking over to the door and leaving his room.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! Longest chapter thus far. Poor Remy...  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your dose of steaminess!  
More on the way and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days, Rogue noticed Gambit was avoiding her. She couldn't help but take it personal. She had kept quiet about that night, not wanting to bring it up with anyone, but having Gambit avoid her was hurting her a bit. Some of the staff had noticed their lack of contact and Storm had questioned if everything had been alright. Rogue had played it off as if they were just busy with other things.

Sitting in her favorite chair in the library, Rogue opened one of her favorite romance novels and began to read. The adult situations were quite erotic, so if she couldn't have her own sexual encounter, she might as well fantasize about it.

"Hey." Rogue looked up to see Jean at the entrance.

Closing the book, Rogue smiled at her and sat it down beside her. "Hey." She said. "What's up?"

"Well, you probably don't want to talk about it, but I know it's bothering you." She said with a warm smile. "Gambit's avoiding you."

Rogue sighed. "Things got a bit heated a few nights ago and I practically left him with a raging erection." She saw Jean raise her eyebrows in surprise. "He was about to put a condom on, Jean."

"Well, that's not what I was _expecting_ to hear." She said.

Rogue shook her head. "Ah thought ah was ready, ah mean, he _certainly_ was." She said, hugging her knees. "He told me not ta come ta his room until ah was good and ready and now he ain't even talking ta me."

Jean sighed. "Maybe time apart is good." She said. "This has happened quite fast, don't you think?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah." She said. "God, ah thought relationships were so much easier than this."

"Welcome to the real world." Jean chuckled. "Even Scott and I still have our arguments. No couple is perfect or immune to problems."

"Ah guess." Rogue said, hugging herself. "Ah miss his touch and his kisses."

"How about you go find him and talk with him. He needs to hear how you feel." Jean said, leaning over and patting her knee. "I can sense him in the gym. Go for it."

Rogue pouted her lips, before she stood and put the book back. "If ya think so." She said, sighing as she left the library and went down the hall toward the gym.

Walking in, she saw him over by the weights bench pressing. Hesitating for a moment, she walked over to him and hugged herself as she noticed his eyes look at her. She swallowed hard as he stopped and sat the weight down, letting out a deep breath as he stood to face her.

"Hey." She said, quietly.

"Hi." He said, taking his towel and wiping his face, neck and chest. "Wha's on yo' mind?"

"Well, ah thought maybe we could talk." She said, seeing him blink a few times before he turned toward the bench and took his water, taking several gulps of it. "Ah miss ya."

He looked at her and smiled. "Never went nowhere." He said.

"But ya been avoidin' me." She said, taking a few steps toward him, closing the space between them.

"Only 'cause I feel it be de right t'ing at de moment." He said, lifting his hand and placing it on the side of her face. "Y' ain' ready. Not yet."

Rogue closed her eyes as his thumb stroked the apple of her cheek. "Ah miss ya touch." She said, placing her hand on his.

"Miss yo's too." He said, smiling down at her. "But dis be fo' yo' benefit, chere. When de time come, it'll be _fantastique_."

She smiled back before she chuckled. "Sorry about givin' ya blue balls." She said, making him laugh.

"Dat's a'right. Took care o' dat after y' left." He said, crossing his arms over his chest before he looked down at his feet. "T'ough, it prob'bly be better if y' kick me in de balls."

"Aww." Rogue laughed.

Looking into her eyes, he smiled as he cupped her face and leaned in, gently pressing his lips against hers. "Can' stop t'inkin' 'bout yo' beautiful body." He said, softly, making her blush. "Ain' fair y' didn' get t' see mine."

Rogue chuckled in embarrassment as she felt her face get hotter. "Well, maybe one day ah will." She said, kissing his chin before she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his damp skin as she hugged him.

"Chere, if y' ain' ready fo' actual sex, dere a'ways oral." He said, getting her to pull away and raise an eyebrow.

"Ah don't know how ah feel about ya mouth being down _there_." She said. "Or my mouth bein' on ya...yeah."

Gambit smirked. "Y' say dat now." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "But jus' imagine wha' my mout' can do to yo' _sweet spot_."

Rogue swallowed hard. His lips _were_ amazing when they kissed and now she was thinking about his mouth down between her legs. Dismissing the thought, she shook her head as she hugged him again.

"Need t' go shower." He said, pulling away. "Dere's a'ways a open invitation fo' joinin' me."

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Don't think that's a good idea, sugah." She said, tracing the top of his chest. "As inviting as it sounds, just think of how tempting it would be."

"Dat's why I suggested it." He said, smirking at her. "If anyt'ing, y' can help me get off."

"Ah think ya need ta go cool down." Rogue chuckled as she pulled away and pat his chest. "Take a nice, _cold_ shower."

"Fuck dat. I'm gonna make sure it be nice an' hot." He said, draping his towel over his shoulder. "Dat way, I enjoy myself more while I t'ink 'bout yo' perfect curves."

Rogue laughed and shook her head as her face flushed. "Ya go on, now. Enjoy that shower." She said as he headed out of the gym.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Gambit sighed as he came down from his sexual high. He had never jacked off more in his life than he had in the past three months. Hell, in the past _week_. Rogue drove him crazy and the fact that he had been so close to fucking her made him get a hard-on every time he thought about it.

Draping the towel over the shower rack, he walked into his bedroom and over to his dresser where he slipped on his boxer briefs before doing the same with a pair of black sweats. Pulling a gray Henley over his head, he pulled his hair out from underneath the shirt and combed through it with his fingers before he slipped his motorcycle boots on and headed out and down the hall.

"Whoa." He almost ran into Rogue as she walked out of her room.

"_Bonjour_." He said, a smirk forming on his face as he looked her over, seeing her tight, fitted jeans and shirt. "Where y' headin'?"

Rogue blushed at his stare over her body, pulling her gloves up over her elbows. "Out with Ororo." She said. "Just runnin' some errands."

Taking her left hand, Gambit took the end of the glove and peeled it off slowly. "Why y' wearin' t'ese ol' t'ings?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Rogue shrugged. "Been apart of my life for so long, just seems fittin'." She said, feeling her heart flutter as he lifted her hand and kissed it. "Plus, it's cold out."

"Don' hide from me, chere." He said, softly, stepping closer and placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Ain't hidin' from ya." She said softly, feeling his breath gently on her face. "Just cold, is all."

"I can warm y' up." He said, giving a suggestive grin.

"Ya already have." Rogue said, pulling away and taking her glove from him. "Ah've gotta get goin'. Ah'm already late."

Gambit didn't pursue her as she stepped away from him. "Den I see you later." He said, his smile turning soft as he watched her bound down the stairs, putting her glove back on.

After a few moments, he went down the stairs and head toward Beast's lab. Walking in, he saw the furry, blue doctor typing away at his computer. Lightly knocking on the door frame, Gambit waited until he looked up and motioned for him to enter.

"Well, hello." Beast said with a smile. "What brings on this visit, my friend?"

Gambit crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around at the papers that littered Hank's desktop. "Jus' wonderin' 'bout dat blood test." He said, finally making eye contact with the big, blue Teddy Bear.

Beast chuckled. "Well, you will have to be patient." He said, taking his glasses off. "Patience is a-"

"A vurtue. Yeah, I got dat." He said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweats. "Jus' hard t' be patient when y' want somet'in' _so bad_, no?"

Hank smiled warmly as he stood and walked around, placing a hand on Gambit's shoulder. "My friend, all of this will be worth while. Trust me." He said, seeing Gambit nod.

"I know." He said, crossing his arms over his chest again, glancing at the doctor. "Jus'... Fuck, she be turnin' m' on every time I look at her."

"Your language, Mr. LeBeau." He said, sternly before he smiled. "Think how she feels. She hasn't touched another person in almost _twelve years_. This is all new to her, as far as intimacy goes. But, I am not a therapist. Perhaps Jean or Ororo would be more suited to talk with you about this matter. Plus, talking might calm your soul."

Gambit chuckled. "Somehow, me talkin' t' some _femmes_ 'bout havin' sex wit' t'eir friend, jus' don' seem right, no?" He asked, seeing Beast shrug.

"That is up to you, my friend. Just know, that they will listen to your concerns." He said, walking back around and sitting down at his desk. "I will keep you informed of when the tests arrive. Until then, I have much work to do."

"A'right, Henry" Gambit said, turning and heading out of his lab before he paused in the hall.

Maybe he should talk to one of them. If anything, Ororo would be the one he felt more comfortable with, so he decided to go find her, but stopped remembering that she and Rogue had gone to run errands. That left Jean and he hated feeling this way.

Rubbing his face, he sighed as he heard someone coming up to his right. "What's the matter, Cajun?" Logan asked, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Not'in' dat concerns y', _homme_." He said, smirking. "Jus' t'inkin'. Hurts, no?"

"Only for those that don't do a lot o' it." He said, starting to chew on the toothpick.

"Y' know where Jeanie be?" Gambit asked, knowing he looked more desperate than he wanted. Especially with Wolverine.

Raising and eyebrow slightly, Logan pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "She was down in the Briefing Room with Chuck about five ago." He said.

"Merci." Gambit said, heading past him quickly as he got into the elevator and rode it down to the sub levels.

Was talking really going to help get him under control? He wasn't much one for talking about himself or his feelings, but maybe she could help in some way. Then again, he knew she would probably go behind his back and tell Rogue everything. Some how, he suddenly didn't give a flying fuck.

When the doors opened, he walked out and saw Jean and Charles out of the corner of his left eye. Turning, he quickly walked up to them.

"Is something the matter, Gambit?" Charles asked.

"Non... Well, oui... I jus'... Fuck." He said, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "Désolé fo' de language. I need t' talk t' y', Jeanie."

Jean had a look of surprise as Charles smiled up at her before he left and headed back up to the main floor of the mansion. "Is everything alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his back as she led him into the Briefing Room.

Gambit let out a sigh. "Gotta talk t' y' 'bout me an' Anna." He said, as they sat facing each other in the chairs that sat around the large table.

Jean nodded as she placed her hand on his knee. "Go ahead. I'm listening." She said, looking back and forth at his eyes as if searching for the answer before he could tell her.

"Couple o' nights ago, she come in my room. It be innocent, but den got hot fast." He paused and looked into her eyes. "Wasn' plannin' on dat from de way she come t' my room. Fully clot'ed an' all."

When he paused, Jean leaned closer and placed her hand on his right shoulder. "So, what happened? Did you two-"

"Non." He said quickly as he rubbed his face. "Well, a'most. _Mon dieu_, I saw ever inch o' her perfect body. An' I a'most..."

She smiled as he placed his left hand on his chest. "Sounds like you were just as scared as Rogue that night." She said, seeing him look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Qu'avez-vous dit_? Wha' y' say?" He asked. "Y' talk t' her?"

Jean nodded. "Everyone's noticed the space between you two, these past few days, so I took the initiative." She said. "She thought she was ready, but she wasn't. She was terrified. Though, she said you were _certainly_ ready."

Gambit smiled sheepishly and looked down at their feet, suddenly feeling his cheeks go warm.

"Is that a blush on Remy LeBeau?" Jean asked, smiling.

"Ey, Remy be human too." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Got my vu'nerable spots like any ot'er man."

Jean shook her head with a smile. "I'm only teasing you." She said, patting his knee. "Please, continue."

Gambit looked up at the ceiling without moving his head. "Guess I be scared. Didn' feel like I was at de time, but now dat I t'ink 'bout it. A'most make her do somet'in' she might notta wanted." He said, making eye contact with Jean and giving her a serious look. "Remy LeBeau don' _never_ force a woman t' do wha' dey don' wanna."

"Ah." Jean said, sitting up and placing her hands on her own thighs. "So, you're saying you feel as if you almost raped her?"

He slightly winced at the words. "_Merde_. Hate dat word." He said.

Jean gave him a warm smile. "Remy, you didn't almost rape her." She said, reassuringly as she placed her hand back on his knee. "You stopped, didn't you?"

"Oui, but-"

"Then you didn't force her to do anything." She said watching him rub the back of his neck.

"I tell her not t' come t' my room 'til she ready, but de trut' is I wanna see her. Wanna see her every night. Don' gotta be sexual, jus' wanna hold her." He paused, letting his hand fall to his lap. "Damn, never had dis _problème_ b'fore."

"Do you love her?" Jean asked, making him look at her with a surprised look.

"Quoi?" He asked, staring into Jean's eyes.

"I said, do you love her." It wasn't a question this time.

He swallowed hard and thought about his answer. "I..." He paused, thinking about Rogue before Jean's hand on the side of his face cut through his thoughts.

She smiled. "_That_, is the reason you feel the way you do." She said, looking into his eyes as she lightly pat his face. "You said it yourself, Remy. You haven't felt this way in _long_ time."

"Oui, since..." He trailed his thoughts off thinking about New Orleans. "But dese feelin's. Dey be different dan wit' Bel-... My ex-wife."

She smiled. "Think about what that feeling might be." She said. "Really think about it. Is it infatuation? Is it a crush? Or is it love?"

Leaning back against the chair Gambit sighed. "I don' know." He said, frustrated at the fact he couldn't tell the difference. He suddenly felt stupid.

"Just think about it." Jean said, standing.

Gambit stood quickly. "Why can' y' jus' tell me?" He asked, his tone desperate.

Jean smiled warmly at him. "I only know how love feels for _myself_." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face again. "Just think about it. You'll know the answer soon enough."

He watched her walk out of the room before the plopped back down in the chair, leaning against the table on his right elbow.

* * *

"Hey, Gumbo!" Logan's voice broke him from his thoughts as he was about to take a bite.

"Huh?" He asked, looking over at Wolverine.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He asked. "Been tryin' to get your attention for the past thirty seconds."

"Got some stuff on m' mind." He said, looking down at his sandwich he made and then took a bite.

"Yeah, well ya need to get your ass down to the Briefing Room." He said, leaving the kitchen.

Sighing, Gambit sat his sandwich in the microwave before he trailed behind Logan. Heading down the elevator, they exited and headed inside where everyone was waiting on them. Gambit stopped when he made eye contact with Rogue. She smiled at him a she pat the seat beside her. Shaking the thoughts off, he smiled back as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Alright, I've called this meeting because Christmas is next week." Scott said. "And I know we tend to get busy with other things, but let's not lose sight of why we're called X-Men."

Without moving his head, Gambit glanced at Rogue's crossed legs. Her booted foot was moving to a tune only she could hear. It was distracting him.

"So, it's time for Secret Santa." Scott said, hearing a few moans.

"What the hell?" Logan spat, standing. "You made this sound urgent, Cyke"

"How else was I going to get _you_ down here, Logan?" Scott asked, taking a box. "Alright, Jean will come around and you'll all grab a name. Don't show it to anyone and don't tell anyone. Of course, if you draw your own name, you have to choose another."

Gambit leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "_Prends-moi maintenant_." He said, hearing Rogue giggle beside him, causing him to look at her with a smirk.

"This could be fun, sugah." She said as she box came closer to her.

"Highly doubt dat." He said, watching Rogue reach in and take a piece of paper that was folded.

When it came to Gambit he reached in and took one, placing it in his pocket as he stood. "We done?" He asked. "I got a san'wich upstairs waitin' fo' me."

"If you've drawn a name, you can go." Scott said, seeing everyone who already had, get up and leave.

Gambit stood in the elevator with Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee and Kitty. "I can't wait! This is going to be _so_ fun." Jubilee exclaimed.

"Musta got Wolvie." Gambit smirked at Rogue, seeing her smile wider than he thought she would at that comment.

"Musta." She repeated as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

Gambit watched as she walked out quickly, looking down at the piece of paper. "Who y' get chere?" He asked, seeing her stop and look over her shoulder with a smile.

"Ain't suppose ta tell, remember, sugah?" She said, winking at him before she headed back down the hall.

He chuckled, having a feeling that wink meant she got his name as he took the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it out of curiosity. "_Je sois damné_." He said with a smile, reading 'Anna Marie' on the piece of paper before he looked up and watched her head up the stairs. "Dis _could_ be fun, chere."

* * *

**A/N:** This has been sitting on my hard drive, along with the next two chapters, since before christmas... Sorry!  
Fun shopping and steaminess ahead! I promise!


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue was a bit surprised when she had picked Gambit's name from the box for her Secret Santa yesterday. Something inside her told her that Jean had set the whole thing up, but she decided to go along with it.

When she had woken up, she didn't see Gambit anywhere. She looked in all the places she had usually seen him, but he was just plain gone. Maybe this was a good thing if she was to shop for him. Walking into the hallway from the gym, she ran into Storm.

"Hey, Ororo." She said, seeing Storm smile at her. "Ya got time ta head ta tha mall with me? Ah've gotta shop for my Secret Santa."

Ororo tilted her head. "Of course." She said. "But why so urgent?"

"Ah just wanna get it done." She said, feeling her ears burn.

Storm smiled. "I suppose we can go now." She said as they headed toward the garage. "Do I know this person well enough to help?"

Rogue smile at her. "Better than anyone else here." She said, knowing that gave away who she had gotten.

"I assume you have Gambit." She said, cocking an eyebrow.

She lightly laughed, feeling her face redden. "Who'd ya get?" She asked.

Storm sighed, her smile fading. "Logan." She said.

"Shit." Rogue said, walking into the garage and hopping into the convertible. "Ah'm sorry. That's gonna be a tough one. But don't worry. We can work together, hun."

As Rogue started up the engine, Gambit pulled in on his motorcycle. He took his balaclava off and smiled at them as he dismounted from the bike. Putting the car in first gear, Rogue noticed a box strapped down on the back.

"That's why ah couldn't find him. He's been out shoppin'." She said, driving out of the garage. "Ah wonder who he got."

"He did not seem too interested in it yesterday." Storm said, looking out the window at the snow-covered grounds of the mansion. "He seemed distant."

"Yeah." Rogue said, turning on to the main road and heading into town. "We've both been a little preoccupied at tha moment."

"Is everything alright?" Storm asked. "I know I asked you the other day, but you two seem to be avoiding each other. After gaining control of your powers, I had expected the two of you to be inseparable."

Rogue chuckled. "Well, it's a little complicated right now." She said, tightening her grip on the wheel as she stopped at the red light, the leather gloves creaking under the pressure. "Ta sum it all up, he's movin' too fast for me and ah'm movin' too slow for him."

"Hm." Storm said, understanding what she meant.

"Ah wanna be with him, Ororo." She said, looking at her. "Ah really do, but not _that_ soon. Ah just learned to control my powers not even a week ago. Why can't he understand that ah need some time?"

"I am under the impression that something has taken place to cause this tension between the two of you. This..._rift_." She said, seeing Rogue nod and swallow as the light turned green.

Stepping on the gas, Rogue roared into second gear. "We almost had sex." She said, glancing at Storm before turning her eyes back to the road. "Ah'm serious. Ah was stripped down and he was _more_ than ready with a condom in his hand. Ah just stopped him and told him ah wasn't ready."

"After a bit of foreplay, you told him you were not ready?" Storm asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is evil."

"Don't go and take his side, gal." Rogue said. "Ah ain't never been with a man in _that_ fashion. When ah saw how serious he was, ah got scared. Ah don't even know where tha idea of me sleepin' with him came in ta play."

"But you want to." Storm said.

"Ah mean, sure. Eventually. Ah guess." Rogue said shrugging as turning into the mall parking lot. "Ah'd like ta experience it, but on _my_ terms and when _ah'm_ ready."

Storm smiled. "You will know when you are ready for intimacy. There is no need to rush." She said as Rogue parked the car. "Now, let us go and have fun shopping."

"Amen, sista." Rogue said, killing the engine and heading inside with Storm.

–

Hauling the box upstairs and into his room, Gambit closed the door before he dropped the box on his bed. Stripping from his leather jacket, he threw it on the floor by the closet before he opened the box and started taking the contents out. He hadn't spent a great deal of money on Rogue's gift, but he was sure it was original. Of course he had borrowed the idea from a pair of fluffy dice, but that was beside the point.

Taking a pack of cards, he emptied them from the box and separated the instruction cards before he took a permanent marker and ripped it from the package. Reaching back to his left back pocket, he felt around for a certain piece of paper. His brows dipped in confusion as he stood and felt his front pockets.

"De fuck I put dat?" He asked, tossing the marker on the bed before he checked the bottom of the box.

Walking over, he picked his jacket up off the floor. Checking every pocket, he finally found it in the breast pocket. Shaking his head and smiling, he remembered he had added to that paper when he had stopped for gas. Dropping the jacket back to the floor, he head back over to his bed and took the cap off of the marker after unfolding the paper.

He had come up with fifty-two phrases and actions to write on the face of each card. He kept them mild, of course, but he did have a 'wild card' that he threw in there in hopes of it getting somthing a little steamy. The more he wrote the more excited he got about Christmas. He usually didn't make a big deal about Christmas, but this year was different. This year, his heart belonged to someone he loved.

He loved her. He did. There was no lying to himself about it. No denying it. Every time he looked at her, his heart skipped a beat and he would find himself smiling. She was so real. She had everything he could ever ask for in a woman. She was just so incredible.

Blinking a few times, he realized he had daydreamt. "_Femmes_ be de death o' me." He said, smiling and shaking his head as he went back to writing.

After carefully filling out the last card, Gambit sat up and stretched his back, hearing a few pops in his lower spine. He looked up and glanced at the clock to see he had filled these out close to two hours. Standing, he stretched his legs and put his arms over his head, feeling his sternum pop.

He immediately placed his hand on his chest as a dull pain followed. "Ugh." He grunted as he put the cap on the permanent marker and tossed it on his bed.

Taking the cards, he shuffled them several times before he placed them back in their package. Smiling at his gift, he placed them in his top dresser drawer where he knew they would be safe. He looked at the door when he heard a knock.

Walking over, he opened it to see Storm. "Hey, chere." He said, opening the door wider for her to enter as he pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. "C'mon in."

Storm walked in and sniffed as she saw the remains of his gift. "What on earth is this?" She asked, looking at his bed.

"Dat be part o' my gift fo' de Secret Santa person I pick." He said, flashing her a grin.

"I see." She said, looking at him. "I was stopping by to ask if you would like to join me for lunch."

"Y' mean y' didn' get not'in' t' eat while y' was out wit' Anna?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We did not have time for food, as we were shopping." Storm said, smiling. "I would be honored if you joined me."

Gambit shrugged. "O' course, chere." He said, picking his leather jacket up off the floor and putting it on. "_Après vous_."

Walking out, Storm placed her left arm in his right and walked down the stairs with him toward the garage. Grabbing the keys to the sedan, Gambit unlocked it before opening the door for Storm. She smiled as she got in and strapped up as Gambit went around and got in the driver's seat.

"Where y' wanna go?" He asked, starting up the engine and starting down the driveway toward the gates of the mansion.

"I was thinking Mediterranean." She said, looking at him and seeing him smile. "Do you know of a place?"

"Oui. I know a place." He said, waiting for a few cars to pass before head turned on to the main road. "Why we _really_ goin' out, Ro? Y' ain' never do dis b'fore."

"I just want to enjoy your company." She said, sighing. "I do not go out as much any more."

"_Pourquoi pas?_" Gambit asked, looking at her before turning his attention back to the road. "Why not?"

Storm shook her head and smiled. "I have more important matters to attend to." She said. "I am not as vibrant and young as you."

"Ro, y' be a sexy _femme_. Y' should be enjoyin' life." He said, smiling at her. "Goin' out. Meetin' _hommes_."

She smiled back as he continued.

"Dis here be a lookout date, den." He said, putting his finger up in the air. "We hook y' up wit' a nice man, chere."

"I do not want to be _hooked up_ with anyone." She said, causing him to raise and eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I am content with what I have." She said. "I would like to have an innocent date with my friend."

"_Bes_' friend." He clarified.

"Best friend." She repeated with a smile as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Wit' our relationship, Ro, I be class'fied as wha' de call de _gay best friend_." He said, making her laugh as he took her arm as she got out.

"You are _far_ from gay, Remy." Storm snickered as they headed inside. "Besides, if you were, you would have better taste in clothes."

"Ouch." Gambit said, placing his free hand on his chest. "Dat cut like a knife, _ma belle amie_."

–

Rogue looked at the gift she had bought for Gambit and pouted in thought. This would require more work than she had imagined. It sounded good on paper and in her mind, but the more the thought about it, the more she dreaded assembling it.

"Well, this is what ah chose." She told herself as she opened the sturdy, black, leather leg holsters and placed them on her bed.

Taking the small, black, ammunition pouch she had purchased at the Army Surplus store, she took a pack of cards and opened them to make sure they fit comfortably. She smiled when they slid in and were nice and snug.

"Alright." She said to herself as she reached into the bag and grabbed the industrial glue she got at the hardware store.

She laughed, thinking about the men that saw her in the glue aisle. They had assumed she had no idea what she was looking for. All of the people she's absorbed over the years of this cursed power, she learned a few things about using tools and mechanics.

Standing, she put the holster around her waist as a guide, leaving several inches, marking the places she would attach the pouches to with a white chalk pen. After finishing, she popped the top off of the glue and put a good amount on the belt of the holster before she pressed the pouch into it. She held it there for a minute before she let go and looked at it, holding it up.

"Not bad, gal." Rogue commended herself as she continued with the next one.

After attaching the four pouches on the belt, it was time to completely change the leg holsters. Rogue looked at the shape of the holsters for the guns and thought about how she could try to mold them. She was certainly strong enough to do whatever she needed, but approaching it was what was holding her back. Shaking her head, she decided to just jump into it.

Cutting here and gluing there, Rogue realized this wasn't working out as well as she had hoped. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she decided she'd just have to go buy two more ammunition pouches and to hell with the original plan.

Standing and grabbing her purse, she headed out of her room and down the stairs where she then went straight to the door of the garage. Grabbing the keys to the convertible, she hopping inside and started up the engine as she drove off toward the Army Surplus store.

–

Taking a sip of wine, Gambit smiled at Storm when he noticed her smiling warmly at him. "Dere somet'in' on yo' mine, chere?" He asked, setting the glass down.

"How are you and Anna?" She asked, resting her chin on the backs of her intertwined fingers.

Gambit let out a deep sigh as he leaned back and shrugged. "A'right." He said, looking down at his glass of wine. "Not where I like it t' be, no?"

"What is the matter?" Storm asked, her brows dipping in concentration.

Shaking his head lightly, he sat up and leaned in, looking into Storm's eyes. "When she get control, I t'ought maybe she be all over me. But it be de exact opposite." He saw her take in a breath to say something, but he continued. "I know she ain' touch nobody in twelve years an' dis be de first _intime_ relationship she ever have, but why she gotta let m' get so close an' den pull away?"

Reaching over, Storm placed her hand on his that had, apparently, been tapping the table. "She is still very naïve when it comes to relationships. She has only known friendships, built over time as an X-Man. Then you came along and ruined _everything_." Storm joked, making him smile. "You are the only one who was able to get close to her while she was unable to control her powers. You would hug her and kiss the top of her head or where ever her hair lay on her face. There is even the rumor of you two staying the night together _several_ times. Even before she gained control."

Gambit chuckled. "Word spread like wild-fire." He said, watching as her hand held his. "Didn' do not'in'."

"I know you did not." Storm said with a smile.

"But I wanted t', Ro." He said. "Wanted t' _so_ bad."

"I understand." She said, patting his hand. "But when she is ready, she will come to you. It should be a special moment for the both of you."

Gambit nodded and then chuckled. "Fuckin' _hate_ abstinence." He said, making her laugh. "_Pardonner_ fo' de language."

She shook her head, still smiling. "It is quite alright, my friend. I understand your frustration." She said as the waiter walked over with their check.

–

The Army Supply owner smiled when he saw her enter again. "Hello again." He said. "Forget something?"

"Ah'm about two ammo pouches too short." She said, walking over and finding only one black one. "Ya think ya got any more in black?"

The owner thought. "The small ones you're looking for?" He asked and Rogue nodded. "Lemme go check."

Crossing her arms just under her bust, Rogue looked around at all the stuff in the store. The place was a lot bigger than she had thought before she had visited today. She then smiled thinking about how it probably looked for her buying so many ammunition pouches. Shaking her head and chuckling lightly, the owner returned.

"These are the last ones." He said, holding up three.

"Ya know what? Ah'll take 'em all." Rogue said, walking up to the counter.

"Anything else you need?" He asked with a smile.

"Hm." Rogue thought as she tapped her right index finger on her chin. "Do ah need anything else?" She took another glance around the store before turning back to the owner. "Let me just take a look-see right quick." She walked off before returning a few minutes later. "Ah think that's it."

"Alright." The owner said as he rang her up. "Sixteen fifty-five."

Rogue handed him some cash and waited for her change. "Ah bet it looks a little silly with me buyin' all these pouches." She said.

The man smiled and shook his head. "Not at all." He said, handing her change back. "We get all kinds of folks that come in here. You seem to have a vision as to what you're doing, though."

"Well, ah'm _tryin'_ ta make a special holster for my boyfriend." She said, trying to get use to using the word 'boyfriend' to describe Gambit.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all work out." The man said, handing the plastic bag with the four ammo pouches. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Rogue said with a smile as she left the store and headed back to the mansion.

It would be her luck that as soon as she pulled into the garage, Storm and Gambit where heading to the door. They stopped and looked back to see her pull up and kill the engine.

"Goodnight..." She groaned quietly as Gambit smiled, waiting for her to get out of the car.

When she did, she wrapped the plastic bag up as tight as she could and smiled back. "Where y' been, chere?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"Last minute shoppin'." She said, feeling him wrap his arm around her as they headed inside. "Ah forgot something for my Secret Santa person."

"Mm." He said, nodding, as they headed upstairs. "Hope dey like it."

"Ah hope so too." She said, with a smile as she stopped at her door. "Alright, ah've gotta finish this gift. Ah'll see ya later."

Gambit placed his hands on his waist and cleared his throat to get her attention as she opened the door. "It be a'most t'ree o'clock an' Remy ain' get no kiss today." He said, seeing her turn around and smile.

"My, my. Where _are_ my manners." She said, quickly tossing the bag in her room before she shut the door and walked up to him.

He smiled down at her as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her softly, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders and neck.

"Guys, please! You're just outside of a room!" Bobby said, walking past them with a grossed-out expression.

"_Te faire foutre_." Gambit said, as they watched Bobby disappear into his room.

Rogue smiled up at him. "What's that mean?" She asked, playing with his pony tail.

"It mean, 'Fuck you'." He said, making her giggle.

She saw him smile at her laugh and she got herself under control. "Ah was thinkin', hun." She said, seeing his left eyebrow raise in curiosity.

"Wha' y' t'inkin'?" He asked, hooking his hands together on the small of her back, pulling her against him.

Smiling shyly, Rogue picked at several pieces of lint on his shirt. "Ah was thinkin', maybe we could spend a quiet evenin' by tha fireplace." She said, placing her right palm on his left clavicle before running it up behind his neck. "Whatcha think?"

"I t'ink dat be _t__rès bon_." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good." Rogue said, patting his chest lightly with her right hand. "Now, ah've gotta get this thing done while ah'm in tha mood. Ah'll come find ya later. Alright?"

"_D'accord_." He said, kissing her once more before she pulled away and disappeared into her room.

Leaning against the door, she sighed. God, his cologne smelt good. Whatever it was, it made her want to linger a little longer. She smiled as she walked over and unwrapped the four ammunition pouches from the plastic bag and started her work up again.

–

Gambit looked at the clock just over the entertainment center and sighed. Rogue had been in her room for three hours. What the _hell_ what she working on? Maybe she didn't draw his name. He couldn't think of anything he had wanted that required _that much_ work. If she was making something, then it had to be for someone technical. Perhaps Beast. He was a pretty calculatory guy. Was that even a word? Calculatory? He mentally shrugged and watched the handful of students finish their game of pool before they left, leaving him alone.

He sighed again as he lied down on the couch, crossing his ankles and folding his arms over his chest. "Might as well get a nap in." He said, quietly to himself, as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly hearing his name being softly called, he opened his eyes and saw Rogue standing above him. Sitting up, he rubbed his face as she plopped down beside him, placing her hand on the back of his head and following his pony tail down.

"Were sleepin' hard, hun." She said.

Blinking a few times, he looked at her and smiled. "Been a busy day." He said, standing and holding his hand out. "Time fo' dat sit in front o' de fire?"

Rogue smiled as she took his hand. "Sure is." She said as he helped her stand. "Unless ya too tired."

Shaking his head, he smiled as he led her to the living area. "Ain' never too tired fo' you, chere." He said as she sat down on the couch and Gambit walked over to start the fire.

Starting it up, he poked the logs around to get them going before he stood and head over to the couch where Rogue had made herself comfortable, curled up on the end. Sitting in the middle, he looked at her and smiled as he placed his left arm on the back of the couch.

"T'ought y' wanned t' cuddle." He said, watching her smile back and rub her hands together.

"Technically, ah didn't say anything about cuddlin'." Rogue said as she moved over and sat close to him. "But, ah'm mighty cold and ya pretty warm."

He lightly laughed as his arm came around and pulled her closer. "Dat be 'cause I got de hots fo' y', mon amour." He said, kissing her cheek and then trailing it to her neck.

"Keep it 'G', Hot Stuff." Rogue said, gently pushing him away. "We ain't alone in this big ol' mansion."

"Was gonna go for 'PG'." He said, placing his hand on her thigh. "Get away wit' a li'l more, no?"

Rogue laughed as she turned to him, sitting on her legs. "Ah got ya somethin' for Christmas." She said, seeing his smile turn to a playful smirk.

"Did y' now?" He asked, looking at both of her eyes as he turned to her, his left leg bent in front of him. "Wha' y' get me?"

"Ah ain't tellin' ya." She said, a little surprised that he actually tried that.

"Well, I got somet'in' fo' y' too." He said, placing his right hand on the left side of her face, gently stroking the apple of her cheek.

"Lemme guess." Rogue said, a playful smirk appearing on her face. "Lingerie."

Gambit chuckled. "Non." He said, looking at her lips. "Dis somet'in' dat'll do y' good. Help y' relax."

Rogue's eyes widened . "My god, it ain't a dildo is it?" She asked.

Gambit couldn't help but let out a bellowing laugh as he threw his head back. "Wha' de fuck, chere?" He asked, trying to calm himself as he wiped his eyes. "Non. It ain' dat eit'er. _Mon dieu_, my stomach."

"Well, there ain't no tellin' what someone like _you_ is gonna get me." She said, a little offended as he calmed himself and took in a deep breath.

His smile softened as he cupped her face with both hands, looking over her beautiful features. "Anna, I..." He said, getting her attention.

"Ya what? Wanna make fun of me some more?" She asked, seeing his face go serious.

"Non." He said shaking his head, realizing what he _wanted_ to say, so he tried again. "I..." He paused again before a slight, loving smile formed on his lips. "_Je t'aime_."

Rogue dipped her brows in confusion. "What's that mean?" She asked.

He chuckled nervously, realized he had said it in French. "It mean, I... I-I love you." He said, seeing her face relax out of surprise.

"What?" She asked, softly.

He could tell she was trying to register what he just said. "I love y', Anna." He said, his smile widening. "_C'est vrai_. Every time I look at y', _mon coeur_ stop beatin'. Can' breathe. Dere be no one else in a full room once y' walk in. Y' all I see, mon amour."

He noticed her breathing shallow as her hands came up and rested on his. "Remy... Ah... Ah wasn't expectin' that." She said, her hands trembling over his.

He smiled shyly. "Wasn' eit'er." He said, lightly chuckling. "But it be true, chere. Remy loves you. An' y' don' gotta say anyt'in'. Jus' wanted t' let y' know dat's de way-"

He was suddenly cut off by Rogue pressing her lips against his, shutting him up. He felt her hands move up into his hair as he felt the passion in her kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, letting his hands wander to her back as he pulled her into a hug.

Breaking the kiss, Rogue leaned her forehead against his as her hands cupped his face. "Ah reckon ah love ya too." She said, pursing her lips together.

"Y' reckon?" He asked a little confused, placing his hands on hers as he saw her give a shy smile.

"Well, ah ain't ever been in love. Ah mean, ah _thought_ ah was when ah was with Cody back home in Mississippi, but we were kids." She said, looking into his black and red eyes. "Ah've had several crushes, but this feelin' Remy. This _has_ ta be love. Ain't never felt anything like this before. In all honesty, ah'm scared half ta death of it."

Gambit smiled as he took her right hand and placed it on his chest. "I be scared too. Never t'ought I be fallin' for anot'er woman in m' life." He said, watching her eyes wander over his face. "But _Je t'aime_. I love you, Anna Marie."

Rogue smiled as she hugged him tight before pulling away and kissing him softly.

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of ROMYness for y'all.  
There's more shopping, so don't worry. This ain't the end of it. You shall see what is going on in the next chapter as soon as I edit it...  
Thanks for all the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up, Gambit looked to his right to see Rogue had disappeared. Sitting up, he realized she was in the bathroom showering. He smiled as he lied back down and closed his eyes. After their time by the fireplace last night, Rogue had convinced him to stay with her. They hadn't done anything. He knew trying something would be taking a huge gamble. One he didn't want to think about if he had lost.

Propping himself up on his right elbow and resting his head against his hand, he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. Part of him wanted her to exit in nothing more than a smile, but he knew she was still too modest for that, even after he had seen _all_ of her.

Damn. There was that thought of her naked body again.

He smiled as he heard the water shut off and waited a few more minutes before she opened the door and walked out in a pair of comfortable looking pajamas. Putting her hair up, she noticed him and smiled back as she walked over and opened her dresser. Climbing out of bed, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing himself against her as he added a few kisses to her neck.

"G' mornin'." He said, softly into her ear as he nibbled on it with his lips.

He felt her sigh as she pulled away and turned around, wrapping her arms around him. "Good mornin', thought it's almost ten." She said, pressing herself against his bare chest as she kissed him. "Thanks for stayin' tha night."

He smiled, kissing her once more. "T'anks fo' invitin' me." He said, looking at her lips.

"Ain't ya cold?" Rogue asked.

Gambit looked down at his ensemble of black boxer trunks before he shook his head. "Non." He said, looking back at her. "Not wit' y' so close."

She smiled as she looked over his body quickly before making eye contact. "Ah think part of that is ya makin' _me_ hot, sugah." She said, making him smile.

"Maybe I get dressed?" He asked, pulling away and turning to his pants that were on the floor by the bed.

"Ah don't know, ah kinda like tha view." She said as he bent down, causing him look back at her with a smirk.

"Do y' now?" Gambit asked, slipping his jeans on.

She smiled and watched him zip his pants up before he pulled his shirt on over his head. "Most definitely." She said, walking over and running her hands up his chest, hooking them around his neck.

He watched her as she bit her bottom lip ever so slightly. "Y' makin' Remy hot, chere." He said, chuckling nervously. "I be tryin' t' keep my hands t' m'self an' y' go lookin' at me like dat."

"Ah appreciate that, sugah." She said, kissing his jaw before she lightly rubbed her forehead against his lips. "Just know that ah'm _never_ opposed ta ya touchin' me."

"Dat's good t' know." He said, placing his hands on her waist. "'Cause I wanna touch y' all de time, mon amour."

Rogue smiled as he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled in her for a kiss. "Damn ya charms." She chuckled, pulling away and turning back to her dresser. "Ah've gotta get dressed."

"Should I leave?" Gambit asked, cocking his head to the left to try to get a better glimpse of her face.

Looking over her left shoulder, Rogue blushed. "Only if ya want." She said, quietly, going back and taking a long-sleeved shirt out and a pair of jeans before opening the top drawer and taking out a bra and matching thong.

Gambit swallowed hard. As much as he wanted to see her body again, he knew the decision he _had_ to make.

Smiling, he walked up and kissed her neck before placing his lips at her left ear. "I wait fo' y' jus' outside yo' door." He said before he headed out.

Stepping outside and closing it behind him, he gently leaned against it. Letting out a deep sigh, he thought about her getting dressed and it made him all the more anxious.

"What the hell you doin'?" Logan asked, getting his attention.

"I be a gentlemen, steppin' out while she get dressed." Gambit said, giving a smirk as Wolverine stopped in front of him.

He gave a glare and leaned in, sniffing him before he stood back up straight. "Good and you need a shower, Gumbo." He said before he head down the hall and to his room.

"_L'enfer_?" Gambit asked himself as the door opened and he tumbled back, trying to catch himself.

"Whoa!" Rogue said, snatching him under the arms. "Didn't know ya'd _literally_ be outside my door."

Gambit looked up at her sheepishly. "Dis ain' very suave, no?" He asked as he stood and straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just be glad ya didn't land on ya hind-end." Rogue said, watching him tie his hair back.

When he finished, Rogue took his hand and lead him downstairs and into the kitchen. Leaning against the island bar counter, he watched her as she grabbed a banana and peeled it. He knew he shouldn't, but he started thinking some naughty things as she put the banana in her mouth.

Clearing his throat, he looked away and walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Wha' y' got planned fo' t'day, chere?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Well, ah'd like ya opinion on a gift ah'm gonna buy." She said, causing him to look at her. "Tha one ah was workin' on wasn't _quite_ what ah had planned it ta look like."

"Wha' y' make?" He asked, trying to get more information out of her as to why she was up in her room for several hours yesterday.

Rogue shook her head. "Ain't important now." She said. "Ah'm thinkin' about getting somethin' else."

"Do I know dis person?" He asked.

"Ah think ya know 'em." Rogue said, looking at him with a concentrated look.

Gambit was curious now. "Man or woman?" He asked.

"Man." She said, taking another bite of the banana.

"Young or old?" He asked, suddenly feeling like he was playing twenty questions.

He noticed Rogue's eyebrows dip in concentration again. "Ah guess young?" She said.

Chuckling to himself, he nodded. "So, I know dem, it be a man an' dey look young." He said, getting her to nod. "Dat 'bout all de _hommes_ here, no?"

"Minus a _few_, but yeah." Rogue said, finishing the banana and throwing the peel away before brushing her hands together. "C'mon. We only got a few days 'til Christmas and ah don't wanna be stressed out."

–

Gambit's questions had made Rogue think quickly on her toes and put on a poker face so she wouldn't give away that it was him she had chosen. The leg holsters wouldn't be a good enough Secret Santa gift, though he wouldn't really know _who_ had given him that, she thought _personally_ giving it to him, something she put her time and effort into making, would be more sentimental. So, she decided on getting some nice cologne.

As they made their way inside the mall, she slipped her hand in his, making him look at her and smile. It was nice being out in public like a normal couple. Like the couples she had seen on some of their previous dates before she could control her powers. She liked this and she could get use to this _real_ quick.

"Alright, now ah want ya ta be honest with me." Rogue said as they walked over to the cologne section of the department store. "Let me know what ya think of these colognes."

"_Ça va_." He nodded as she picked up the first one and smelt the spray before she held it up to his nose. "Ugh. Non, non, non. Smell like fifteen day ol' _animal tué_. Roadkill."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Alright, so that one's out." She said, reaching for the next and smelling it. "That one's nice."

She watched as Gambit sniffed it and stood up straight. "Better dan de ot'er, but still ain' somet'in' I wear." He said, not knowing he was giving her all the information she needed.

"Okay, then how about this one?" She said, smelling it before putting it up to his nose. "This one's nice."

His brows dipped in concentration. "Dat actually be close t' wha' I wear." He said, taking the bottle from her. "Wha' dis called?" He read the label. "Sunset Musk."

"Ah think it smells good." Rogue said, taking it from him. "But ya might not want someone ta be smellin' like ya."

"I take dat as flattery." He said as she picked up the next one and smelt it.

"Mm." She closed her eyes. "This one smells like ya, sugah."

Smelling it, he smiled. "Oui. Be _exactement_ wha' I have." He said, watching her smell it again.

Rogue looked at the label. "Secret Ron-day-voo." She said, butchering its pronunciation.

She looked up at Gambit to see his face was like she had just drawn her nails across a chalkboard. "Chere, don' _ever_ try speakin' French again. Ain' de language o' love anymo' when y' try." He said, getting a rise out of her.

"Well, excus-ay mwah, Mr. Language o' Love." She said, causing him to smirk with excitement at her sass. "Ya should be appreciatin' tha fact that ah'm even t_ryin_' ta speak it."

"Oh, Remy appreciate it." He said, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her against him. "Jus' wait 'til y' know how t' say it b'fore y' try again, _d'accord_?"

"Ya a jerk sometimes, ya know that?" Rogue asked as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now, on ta tha next. What about this one?"

–

Gambit yawned as they walked in from the garage. They had spent three hours sniffing cologne and, quite frankly, he didn't even want to smell his own.

He smiled when Rogue looked up at him. He couldn't help but not smile when she did. She seemed to enjoy life a lot more since controlling her powers and even more so since last night.

Last night.

It was funny. The women are usually the ones who'd confess _their_ love to him, not the other way around. She definitely had triggered something in him that made him want her. Want her _bad_. He had already come to the conclusion that she was perfect in every way; looks, personality, abilities, strengths, god every one of them was just perfect. What really drove him wild was the fact she was so oblivious to how beautiful she really was.

He would slip in a compliment now and then, during their time shopping, and she would shake her head and deny it or tell him he was ridiculous or that he said that to all the girls. Sure, he had said that to all girls, but all those girls didn't make him feel like she made him feel.

A spark of friskiness stirred up in him and he smirked as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into the library. "What tha?" She said, suddenly caught off guard.

Taking a quick look around, and after finding no one in there, he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. She seemed to melt right there in his arms. He smiled inside when she dropped her shopping bag on the chair beside them and wrapped her arms around his neck. No one was here and no one _would_ be here. This was the library, after all.

Gambit trailed his kisses to her chin and then her throat before going down to her clavicle, lightly moving up to the right side of her neck as his hands traced her perfect figure. She didn't object to his touch, as her own hands traced his jaw line, pulling him in for another kiss. A light moan escaped her lips, driving him all the more crazy. He couldn't help himself as he pressed his hips into hers, reaching down and grabbing hold of her buttocks and pulling her into him.

She broke the kiss quickly and grabbed his hands, taking them from her backside. "Cool ya jets, hun." She said, breathless.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Ain' up fo' a li'l makin' out?" He asked, kissing her neck again.

She gently pushed him back a few steps. "Not in tha library. What, are ya insane?" She asked, fixing her attire before she picked the bag back up.

"Didn' look like y' were objectin'." He said, seeing her blush as she walked out with him in hot pursuit.

"Because ya too darn hypnotizin'." She said, running her fingers through her hair before she put it back up. "And ah do recall tellin' ya that ah'm never opposed to ya touchin' me."

He took her arm gently and turned her to him. "How long it gonna take 'til y' ready t' come t' me?" He asked, softly, looking down into her eyes that stared right back at his, making sure it didn't sound to harsh or too desperate. He honestly was just asking an innocent question at this point.

"Ah..." She said softly, swallowing hard. "Ah ain't sure. Remy, it's only been a week."

He knew she was talking about her controlling her powers. "But it's been t'ree mont's." He said, reminding her of the decision they made to start their relationship. "A'most four, really. Chere, ain' dat long enough t' know if y' ready to give yo'self t' someone, completely?"

Opening her mouth, she shut it before shaking her head. "Ah can't answer that." She said, looking up at him. "Ya know ah ain't never been in a relationship like this before. Ah can't tell ya when ah'll be ready, but when ah am, ya gonna know. Right now, ah'm satisfied with tha way things are. Just, please. Continue ta be patient with me, alright hun?"

He gave a weary smile as he nodded. "Fo'give me. I don' mean to be pushin' y'." He said, lifting his hand and placing it on the side of her face. "_Désolé_. Sometimes I be selfish."

"We all get selfish, sugah." Rogue said, taking his hand and kissing his index and middle fingers. "Ya ain't tha only one. Trust me."

"Well, t'ink I head off to de Danger Room fo' a bit." He said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "_À plus tard_. See y' later."

Turning, he headed to the elevator to the right, and quickly went inside where he took it down to the lower levels. Sighing, Gambit rubbed his face as he leaned against the elevator wall. When the doors opened, he sat there for a bit before he exited and headed toward the Danger Room. He needed to blow something up. Anything.

As luck would have it, Wolverine and Jubilee were already in there taking care of whatever enemy they could think up. Smirking, Gambit walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. He knew the program had paused as Logan's voice rang out loud over the small speaker.

"Whaddya want?" He grunted.

"Mind if I cut in, _homme_?" Gambit asked, still wearing that smirk. "Got a itchin' fo' destruction, no?"

"Whatever." Logan said. "Just don't slow us down, Cajun!"

Gambit chuckled as the doors opened and he walked into a paused scene of the Brotherhood causing chaos. "Whenever yo' ready." He said, flashing Jubilee a smile, as he pulled a few cards out from his front right pocket.

"Resume program!" Logan growled as Pyro jumped into sight and shot fire at them.

"Whoa!" Jubilee yelled, throwing her fireworks in Pyro's direction. "Watch it, jerk!"

Gambit laughed as he ran over to make friends with Avalanche. "Watch yo'self, petit!" He said to Jubilee before he started to pick a fight with the programmed mutant.

–

After wrapping up the cologne in wrapping paper, Rogue headed down and put the gift under the tree. She made sure she put a printed label that read, _'To: Remy LeBeau From: Your Secret Santa'_. She didn't want to take the chance that he would recognize her writing. Come to think of it, had he even _seen_ her writing before?

As she walked into the entry hall, she saw the large tree with its ornaments glowing under the chandelier light. The lights on the tree were lit up and glowing cheerily as it welcomed her over. Placing the box under the tree, she saw several other of the X-Men had already done their shopping for the Secret Santa. Among those gifts, she saw one with her name on it.

Like a little kid again, she took the small box, about three by six, and shook it. "Ah wonder..." She said, not hearing anything. "Light as all get out."

"Searching for clues?" Rogue turned around, startled, to see Jean smiling as she walked up to her.

"Gosh darn it, ya scared the skin off me." Rogue chuckled as she looked back down at the small box. "Curiosity got tha better of me."

Jean looked at the small box before she looked at the other four that were below the tree. "People complain about the Secret Santa, but they enjoy it." She said, looking at Rogue again. "I sense their excitement and pride at their choice in gifts."

Rogue smiled before she realized this was a great opportunity to set it straight. "Ah know what ya did." She said, seeing Jean look at her with dipped brows.

"I don't follow." Jean said, keeping her face stone.

Putting the gift back down, Rogue crossed her arms under her bust and put her weight on her right leg. "Ya rigged it." She said with a smile. "Ya made it so that ah'd pull Remy's name from tha box."

"Come on. Why would I do that?" Jean asked, her stone face starting to crumble ever so slightly.

"Ya ain't a good liar, gal. So, give it up." Rogue said, seeing Jean finally smile.

"So, you mean you aren't up for a little fun with this?" She asked, jutting her jaw toward the tree.

Rogue sighed. "Choosin' a gift was hard. Ah ain't got all tha time in tha world. That was my fall back." She said, looking down at the box she had just wrapped. "And he even went with me ta pick it out, unbeknownst ta him."

Jean smiled. "Fall back?" She asked. "What happened to the first gift?"

"Let's just say, it's better suited for face ta face interaction." She said, seeing how interested Jean was. "Ah made special holster for his cards. It's really novice work and quite sloppy."

"I'd like to see it." Jean said, quickly. "I'm serious. I'm intrigued."

Shrugging, Rogue motioned for her to follow as they made their way upstairs and into Rogue's room. Walking over to the closet, she reached behind her clothes and pulled the special holster out and lied it on her bed.

"Wow." Jean said, placing her fingertips on the pouches and feeling the material. "This is actually quite creative."

Rogue smiled shyly. "It ain't silly?" She asked. "Ah mean, sometimes ah wonder if he's carryin' enough cards on him when we go out in tha field. Just want him ta be prepared. Ah worry about him. Sometimes worry myself sick."

Jean smiled warmly at her. "It's a wonderful sentiment." She said, looking back down at the holster. "He's never unprepared. That jacket holds _quite_ a bit."

Rogue chuckled. "Yeah." She said, looking down at her make-shift gift. "It ain't trashy lookin'?"

"Goodness, no." Jean said. "It looks great. Heck, you should design some of the things for the team."

Rogue chuckled again, this time out of humbleness. "Thanks. Ah appreciate that, Jean." She said, letting out a sigh she didn't realize she released.

"You seem really happy." Jean said, her smile soft and friendly.

"What?" Rogue asked, looking at her.

"_What_?" Jean asked, a little flabbergasted. "Something is going on."

Rogue shook her head. "Nah, ain't nothin'." She said, smiling uncontrollably for some reason.

"Wait a minute." Jean said, a suggestive grin forming on her face. "Rogue, did you _sleep_ with him?"

Rogue's eyes went wide and she blushed. "For heaven's sake, Jean, what do ya think ah am, a floozy?" She asked, a little louder than she had wanted, so she calmed herself. "He _slept_ here last night, but we didn't do _anything_."

"Then there's something else." Jean said. "This isn't the first time you two have spent the night together, so what's up? What's making you so giddy?"

Rogue thought about their moment in front of the fireplace and smiled. "Ya always wantin' ta pry stuff outta me." She said, making Jean smile as she continued. "Last night was a real nice moment for us." She paused before continuing. "He... Remy told me he loved me."

Jean smiled, crossing her arms just under her bust.

"Ah love him, too." She said, looking at Jean. "And ah told him. If anything ever happened ta him ah'd probably lose it. Tha man gets ta me like no one ever has before. That scares tha shit outta me, since ah've never let anyone in _this close_ before. But, at tha same time, ah'm glad ah have someone who ah can lean on when things get hard and know they'll be there."

Reaching out, Jean placed her hand on Rogue's right shoulder. "Young love." She said, giving the shoulder a light squeeze. "After all you've been through in your short lifetime, you deserve someone who's going to treat you right. Just make sure he does, because if he doesn't..."

Her threat made Rogue laugh. "Ya gonna be in line with Logan and possibly a few others." She said as they left her room.

–

Gambit sighed as his tired legs took him back up to his room. Closing the door behind him, he stripped from his sweaty clothes and left them in the floor as he walked into the bathroom and showered.

He had a nice long two hour session with Wolverine and Jubilee and had gotten a great workout. They had kept the simulation popping, keeping him on his toes and making him think quick. He missed these kinds of training sessions and started to wonder when their next mission would be. It didn't take long before he started to get antsy about things like that.

Washing his hair and then his body, he turned the water off and grabbed the towel draped over the rack and dried himself off. Stepping out on to the bath mat, he wrapped the towel around his waist before walking into the bedroom and over to his bed. Sitting down, he lied back and placed his arms stretched out over his head. He suddenly felt incredibly comfortable and didn't want to move. So he didn't.

Eventually falling asleep, he woke and sat up, the stiffness from his sleeping position taking a toll on him as he felt his limbs cold with the winter air that hung in his bedroom. "Ugh." He shivered, the cold finally melting into his body.

Standing, he slowly walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer when a knock on his door distracted him. He sighed and then yawned as he walked over and opened the door to see Rogue. She gave him a glance over and he smiled as her eyes stayed below the belt a good two seconds before she met his gaze again.

He couldn't help but smile as he casually leaned his right shoulder against the door, as if holding a shotgun. "Well, hello." He said, smoothly.

"Been tryin' ta find ya all afternoon." Rogue said, reaching out and taming his wild hair, following several strands down to his chest. "Then it occurred ta me ta come check ya room."

"Here I be." He said, opening the door wider for her to enter as he walked back over to his dresser and rummaged through for something to wear that satisfied him. "Got wore out in de Danger Room. Y' know, de usual. Savin' everyone's ass."

He heard her snicker and turned around to see her smiling genuinely at him. He smiled back, unknowingly, as he watched her walk over to him. Her hands came up and cupped his face before they slowly ran down to his chest, resting there a moment before she pulled him into a hug. Instinctively, his arms came up and wrapped around her.

He felt her sigh. "_Qu'est-ce que c'est_?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Wha' is it?"

Pulling away, she shook her head and smiled as her left hand came up and ran through his long hair. "Nothin'." She said, looking back and forth at his eyes before dipping to his lips. "Just wanted ta be with ya."

"Jus' like dis, or...?" He had to. The opportunity presented itself.

She blushed, but he noticed she didn't jump to say anything. "Ah ain't sure." She shrugged and smiled shyly. "Honestly, ah ain't."

He smiled before he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I be gentle, chere." He said in a low, husky voice as he nibbled on her ear. "We take it slow. Y' le' me know wha' y' want. Wha' feels right an' wha' don'."

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes to see her seriously considering it. Her lips pursed together as she looked at his eyes, quickly glancing back and forth between them, hoping to find an answer there. He smiled, cupping her face before planting another kiss on her lips.

She licked her lips after the kiss. "Why can't this be easy?" She asked, forcing a smile. "Tha whole thought of bein' with ya... Makin' love... It's scary."

He gave a loving grin as he pulled her close and hugged her. "O'course it's scary." He said, chuckling. "R'mber feelin' de same way my first time. Didn' wanna disappoint an' I had no idea wha' de hell I was doin' or _suppose_ t' do, but dat's why I remember it. It was scary, but it was also _incroyable_."

"How old were ya?" Rogue asked, pulling away and looking up at him.

He chuckled. "Not quite de legal smokin' age." He said, leaving it vague.

"Wow." Rogue chuckled sheepishly. "So, ya first time." Rogue said, a playful smirk on her face. "How long did ya last? Five minutes?"

Gambit laughed, thinking back on that night. "T'ink more like four." He said, watching Rogue giggle and shake her head. "Wha' y' expect from a ho'mone ragin' teenaged boy who t'ink 'bout sex twenty-fo' seven?" He moved in close and ran his fingers through her hair. "But don' worry, chere. Remy come a long way. Got de stamina t' last all night if dat's wha' y' want."

He watched as her cheeks turned red before she looked down at the towel he was wearing. "Ya should probably get dressed before ya catch cold." She said, looking back up at him. "Ah'll step out."

Smiling, he stepped away realizing she was changing the subject. "Don' gotta." He said, placing his hands on the top of the towel.

Rogue reached out and stopped his hands just as he loosened the towel. "Keep that covered, hun. Don't wanna spoil tha surprise." She winked and blew him a kiss before she left.

"Dis woman." Gambit shook his head as he let the towel fall to the floor as he continued to get dressed.

* * *

_**A/N:** Longest chapter thus far. Whew! I'd like to thank my regular reviewers. It means a lot to me that you'd take the time to read and review. Your comments keep me going. Also, sorry for these late chapters. Like I posted in the last chapter, these had been ready before Christmas, but life is wonderful. New Year's schedule was a pain as well. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things with both of my stories. Also have something cooking up for the future, but I digress._

_Happy New Year!_


	16. Chapter 16

The days flew and before anyone knew it, Christmas Even had arrived. Gambit woke up and got ready before six o'clock. He quietly made his way out of his room and strode down a few doors before turning the handle, but finding it locked. He chuckled, popping a small tool out from his right pocket and quietly picked the lock. It opened with a soft 'click' in less than a second.

Opening the door quietly, he walked in and shut it behind him as he looked across the room at Rogue. She was curled up on her right side with her arm propped underneath her pillow, supporting her head. Walking closer, he noticed the covers were up covering her chest, but her back was exposed and it was bare. She was naked.

He smirked, making his way over and carefully climbing up to lay behind her. Spooning her, he placed his hand on her side and moved it to her torso before he kissed the back of her shoulder, causing her to jolt awake.

Sitting up, she covered her chest and looked to see him smirking as he leaned against his elbow. "God dammit, Remy!" Rogue said as she slapped his arm several times as she spoke. "Don't ya Ever. Do. That. _Again_! Scared tha shit outta me!"

He couldn't help but smile as she tried to catch her breath before she rubbed her eyes. "Wasn' my intent, chere." He said, sitting up and leaning in for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"What do ya want so early, anyway?" She asked, glancing behind him at her clock. "It's six o'clock."

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. "It be Christmas Eve, chere. Wanna take y' out t' breakfast b'fore all de ot'ers wake up." He said, whispering in her ear.

She sighed, both out of frustration and pleasure at his touch. "Can it wait a few hours? Ah didn't get in bed until after two last night." She said, feeling his lips on her shoulder.

"Ain' m' fault." He said, letting his lips hover over her bare skin. "Y' nap wit' me later."

Pushing him out of her bed, he turned to her. "Let me get dressed." She said, waiting for him to leave.

"Can' stay?" He asked, making a sad face.

"Not when ya _rudely_ interrupted my sleepin'." She said, shewing him away with her hand. "Out."

Leaving the room, Gambit made sure to lean against the wall instead of the door, learning from past experiences. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tapped his left heel anxiously against the floor as he started to gnaw on the inside of his bottom lip. Was she really going to take a thirty minute shower and make him wait out here? What was taking her so long?

Turning to the door, he put his nose and lips at the seam. "Chere?" He said, loud enough for her to hear. "_Êtes-vous prêt_? Y' ready?"

"Hold ya dang horses!" Her voice came from the other side, making him smile. "Ah'm almost done, for cryin' out loud. Ah swear ta Pete."

He loved her Southern sass. Damn, he just loved _her_. He chuckled as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. He heard her closet door open and then close a moment later before the door handle wiggled and opened.

"Can't ya be patient for once in ya life?" She asked, walking out and closing the door behind her. "Good lord."

Smirking, Gambit grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, planting a kiss on her lips to shut her up and to calm her down. As planned, she melted into his arms and kissed him back. He pulled away and took her hand, leading her down to the garage.

"Glad y' brought yo' jacket. We takin' my bike." He said, taking the keys out of his pocket.

"Ya gotta be jokin'." Rogue said, stopping in the doorway of the garage, casing him to look back at her. "It's been snowin' tha past two days. Ah ain't about ta be ridin' on tha back of a hog in this kinda weather."

"Den wha' y' propose? We take Logan's jeep?" He asked.

He saw the rebellious smile creep on to her face. "That _exactly_ what we're gonna do." She said, causing him to smile back at her.

"T'ink Remy rub off on y', chere." He said, watching her snatch the keys from the hook on the wall.

"Ah always been a rebel, Remy." She said, hopping into the driver's seat as he got in the passenger side. "Ah'm just more adult about it than you are."

Buckling the seat belt, Gambit flashed her that grin he knew she loved as she winked at him. "Dis de woman I love." He said as Rogue turned the key and brought the engine to life.

Giving her direction, Rogue drove back to the quiet little restaurant they had went to last week. When they walked in, they were greeted by Angie.

"You're back." She said with a smile, walking up to them. "And you're walking."

Gambit smiled, looking down at his leg. "Oui." He said, placing his hand on the small of Rogue's back.

"Spot's open for ya." She said, pointing in the direction he usually sat. "Merry Christmas."

"_Joyeux Noël_." Gambit said, ushering Rogue to the table they sat at last time.

Pulling her chair out for her, he waited until she sat before he helped her tuck it in before he sat across from her. She had a small smile on her face. One of thanks that she was glad they were alone. They had no privacy at the mansion and they couldn't always head into their rooms if they needed to talk candidly.

"Y' gonna get de same t'ing?" He asked, watching her take the menu and look it over.

"Ah don't know." She said, flipping it over and looking at the drinks before she turned back to the breakfast menu. "Might go out on a limb."

"Takin' chances now?" He asked, a slight glare accompanying his smirk as he looked over her face.

Her eyes met his and she gave a confident grin. "Already took a chance with ya and with takin' Logan's jeep." She said, going back to reading the menu.

"_Touché_." He said as Angie's daughter came up to their table with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Handsome." She said, flashing him a grin before smiling at Rogue. "And Ms. Beautiful. Good to see you again. Are you finally settling down? _Finally_?"

Gambit smiled up at her before he looked at Rogue. "Might be." He said, seeing Rogue purse her lips together, keeping the smile to herself.

"If you can tame this man, honey, your meals are on me." She said, making them chuckle. "What can I get you two?"

"Y' know wha' I want, chere." Gambit said, smiling up at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She said with a smile as she wrote down '_Remy_' on her notepad. "What about you, sweetheart?"

"Ya know what? Ah think ah wanna try tha same thing. Except, ah want orange juice." Rogue said, as the woman quickly wrote a one word note to herself.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said, taking the menus and walking to the back of house.

Leaning back comfortably in the chair, Gambit rested his left elbow on the table and leaned his chin into his hand, his fingers curled up and resting on his jaw. "So wha' excuse do y' have fo' Wolverine when we get back?" He asked, seeing her smile and shake her head.

"Ain't thought that far through just yet." She said, looking in him the eye. "Just wanna live tha here and now."

He smiled as he sat up and extended his hand out for her to take, palm up and resting on the table. "Wha' I want, too." He said, watching her hand rest comfortably in his.

"Things have been awfully quiet lately. We haven't seen any action in weeks. Ah'm startin' ta get a little cabin fever." Rogue said, watching his thumb caress her knuckles.

"We could hit up de Danger Room. Y' an' me. Alone." He said, giving her a smirk.

"Ah'm talkin' about kickin' ass." Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "Not tha action ya thinkin' about."

Gambit shrugged. "Sometime get t'ose mixed up. Bot' be exhilarating, no?" He asked, seeing her smile widen.

"Ah wouldn't know." She said, pulling her hand away from his and crossing her arms just under her bust.

"Y' could." He said, as their drinks arrived.

"Espresso." She said, setting the small demitasse in front of Gambit. "And an orange juice. Alright, food'll be up shortly."

"Merci." Gambit said as they both watched her walk off.

"Have ya hear from Hank yet about tha blood tests?" Rogue asked.

Sighing, he shook his head. "Non." He said, sitting up straight and looking at Rogue. "I ain' got not'in', Anna. Trust me."

"Ah trust ya." She said. "But like ah said, it's more for me and my piece of mind. Ah'm also doin' some...things for myself."

He raised his eyebrow. "An' wha' are dese _t'ings_?" He asked, curious.

Rogue blushed and he knew it was good. "Ah've started birth control." She said, quietly, avoiding his eye contact.

His eyes opened a little wider in surprise. "Chere, dis mean...?" He asked, leaning forward.

Rogue gave a shy smile, forcing herself to look at him. "Just being ready, is all, sugah." She said. "Don't push ya luck."

Gambit placed his hand on his chest. "Remy be on his best behavior." He said, taking his espresso and sipping on it.

"Well, that sure put a spring in ya step." Rogue said, seeing him smile wider.

"Ey, any mention o' me gettin' laid." He said, seeing her blush deepen. "Aw, Anna, don' be embarrassed 'bout it."

"Ah don't think we should be talkin' about this in public." She said, looking to see if anyone heard. "This is a private matter."

Gambit looked around before looking back at her. "We be de only ones here. Angie and her _fille_ don't care wha' we talk 'bout. Dey keep t' dem selves." He said. "But we keep dat for pillow talk, eh?"

She smiled as she took a sip of her orange juice. He did the same with his espresso before he sat it down and looked at her lips. She hadn't put any lip stick on, but they were still a delicious rose color. In fact, he suddenly realized she hadn't put any make-up on except for a hint of eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop.

"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Hm?" He asked, blinking, still looking at her.

"Ya ain't thinkin' anything naughty are ya?" Rogue asked.

"Non." He lightly chuckled. "_Désolé_. Got lost in yo' eyes." He said, seeing her smile and shake her head. "_C'est vrai_."

A buzzing sound broke their conversation. He watched Rogue's brow dip as she reached inside her jacket and took out her phone.

Looking at it, she smiled. "Well, looks like Logan's awake." She said, seeing a smirk form on Gambit's face.

"Bes' take our time, den." He said, making Rogue lightly laugh. "Answer it."

She shrugged as she pressed the button, putting it to her ear. "Mornin' Logan." She said with a smile, looking at Gambit and rolling her eyes. "No, ah took it."

He knew Logan was accusing him of taking his Jeep. He couldn't help but listen to the conversation on this end.

–

Pulling into the garage, Rogue groaned. "Look like daddy waited up." Gambit said, taking the seat belt off and hopping out of the jeep before Rogue. "_Bonjour_!"

Wolverine growled at the Cajun as he stood and walked over to Rogue once she got out. "Keys." He said, sternly, holding his hand out.

She had to keep from rolling her eyes as she placed them in his hand. Snatching them, he got in his jeep and took off down the driveway. She finally let her head shake and her eyes roll as she looked at Gambit.

"Worse than a woman on her period, ah swear." She said, causing Gambit to laugh as she took his hand. "Come on. Ah'm freezin'."

Walking in, the warmth of the mansion hit them and Rogue shivered. She smiled when Gambit wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm to warm her. Leaning into him, they walked into the living area and over to the couch in front of the fireplace. It had already been lit, so they sat and enjoyed the warmth it gave off.

"Good morning." Storm said, walking in with her mug of tea and sitting in the leather chair to the left of the couch.

"Mornin'." Rogue said with a smile as she crossed her left leg over her right, moving closer to Gambit. "Did we take ya seat?"

"Not at all." Storm said, taking a sip of her tea before looking at the couple. "You two are up rather early."

"Only 'cause he wanted to get breakfast." Rogue said, nudging his left leg with her crossed one. "It's so dang cold out. Ah just wanna be in bed, cuddlin' with the blankets."

"Jus' de blankets?" Gambit asked with a smirk.

"Ya right. Tha blankets _and_ pillows." She said, watching him playfully groan and lie his head back.

"Looks as if you no longer have anything to offer." Storm said with a smile, warming her hands on the mug.

"Can' compete." He said, looking at Rogue and placing his hand on the back of her neck as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Can still try, sugah." She said with a smile as she kissed him. "I love it when ya try."

"If I try, we have t' go upstairs. Ro too young to see dis kinda stuff." He said, winking at Storm.

Storm continued to smile and shook her head as Rogue lied her head on his shoulder. Gambit combed through the back of her hair as he kissed the top of her head before leaning his against hers.

"Ah'm freezin'." Rogue said, hugging herself as Gambit started to rub her arm with his that was draped over her.

"Want my jacket?" He asked, looking around. "Or here."

He grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and spread it out over Rogue. "Thanks." She said, looking at Storm. "How are ya not cold?"

Storm smiled. "I have been indoors." She said, taking a sip of tea.

"True." Rogue said, shivering.

"If y' dat cold, maybe y' should go get in bed." Gambit said.

"Ah'm seriously thinkin' about it." She said, looking up at him. "But which bed?"

"A _dilemme_." Gambit said, smirking at her.

"A dilemma, indeed." Rogue said, smiling flirtatiously up at him. "Ah'm leaning toward ya room, since mine is like a freezer."

"Den, by all means." He said, gesturing for her to go.

Rogue stood and turned around, noticing Gambit was staying put. "Ya ain' comin'?" She asked.

"Y' go on. I be up in a minute." He said, crossing his right leg, resting his ankle on his left knee.

"Alright." Rogue said, placing the blanket where she had just been sitting before she left the living area.

Walking into the hall, she made her way up the stairs and straight ahead. Passing her door, and a few others, she placed her hand on the cold doorknob and turned it. With the door opening, she walked inside and stood in the quiet room, looking around.

She suddenly got a bout of curiousness. What had he got her for Christmas? Would she find it before he came upstairs? She felt like a child again, but she didn't care. Gambit was an interesting character, and he knew how to lead people into thinking something completely different from what he wanted them to.

"Hm." She thought to herself as she walked over to the closet and opened it, finding nice button-up shirts hanging up as well as dress pants and his famous trench coat. Looking down, she found tennis shoes and dress shoes, as well as his uniform boots to the left. Pulling the trench coat forward, she looked behind it to see his uniform thrown in the corner on top of small stool. Pushing the coat back, she looked on the other side behind all the shirts. Nothing.

"Alright." She said, closing the closet door and walking over to his dresser.

Opening the top drawer, she began to rummage around. Nothing but boxer briefs, socks and several decks of cards. Moving her hand toward the back, she felt a box. Grabbing it, she pulled it out and froze.

It was the condoms.

Her heart raced as she stared at it. She looked the box over out of curiosity, never really seeing one before. She opened it and looked inside to see it was full. He had, apparently, bought these not too long ago. Closing the box, she smiled and shook her head as she put it back. Turning around, she jumped seeing Gambit standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"Find anyt'in' interestin'?" He asked, slowly making his way over to her.

"Ah was just... Ah mean ah..." Her brain wouldn't work as he stopped in front of her and closed his dresser drawer with his right hand, slowly.

"Don' care." He said. "Ain' hidin' anyt'in'. Look all y' want, chere. But, I did see y' lookin' at t'ose condoms."

"Ah was curious." Rogue said, feeling her face get hot. "Ah've never seen 'em up close before."

"Well, den." He said, opening the drawer once again and taking the box out.

He opened the box and took one out, holding it for her to see before tearing the small package open and taking the condom out.

"Dere y' go." He said, placing it in her hand. "Dat's wha' keep Remy outta trouble."

Rogue lightly chuckled as she turned it over in her hand. "How do ya...?" She asked, looking up at him, seeing his amused smirk, she suddenly felt foolish. "Ah mean, ah know _how_."

"Oui." He said, taking it and rolling it over his left index and middle fingers. "Ta da."

Looking at his covered fingers, Rogue felt her breath quicken, thinking about it covering what it was _meant_ to. She watched as he pulled it off and tossed it on the top of the dresser before he cupped her face.

"Calm down, chere." He said, smiling.

She laughed at herself before she placed her hands on his. "Ah'm sorry." She said. "Just got ta thinkin'."

"I see dat." He said, kissing her forehead. "An' y' get yo' self all worked up over not'in'."

She smiled, feeling foolish. "Sorry." She said, seeing him smile warmly at her.

"Don' be." He said, the smile still on his face.

"Ah guess ya wasted one, right?" She asked.

Gambit shrugged. "Don' matter. Got a whole box." He said, running his fingers through her curly hair.

She smiled, noticing him look over her face. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head and let out a sigh. "Jus' love everyt'ing 'bout y', mon amour." He said, making her smile wider. "Y' still cold?"

Rogue looked at his lips. "Not really." She said. "But ah would like ya ta hold me for a bit."

"Den let's take our cuddlin' t' de bed, eh?" He asked, escorting her to his bed when they lied down.

"Remy?" Rogue asked, feeling him hug her.

"Mm hm?" He answered.

"Have ya ever had one break on ya?" She asked.

"Not dis brand." He said.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "That implies that ya have." She said, seeing him look at her.

He smiled. "In de past, yes." He said. "When I was younger. T'ose days I stuck around long enough t' make sure I wasn' no papa."

"Love 'em and leave 'em?" She asked, seeing him smile lovingly at her.

"Dat was de past, chere." He said, looking into her eyes. "I ain' never gonna do dat t' you. Y' my world. _Je t'aime_."

Rogue smiled, remembering what that meant, as she lied her head down beside his. "I love you, too." She said, closing her eyes before she opened them and looked up at him. "Can ah stay here tonight?" She asked, seeing him lift his head and look at her.

"Y' can a'ways stay here." He said, rubbing her back. "By de way. I got a question."

"Alright." She said, placing her hand on his chest.

"If it be so cold in yo' room, why y' sleepin' naked las' night?" He asked, looking at her.

Rogue tried to suppress her blush. "Ah shouldn't have ta explain myself ta ya." She said, seeing him smirk.

"Somet'in' tell me y' were t'inkin' somet'in' naughty an' it got a li'l hot." He said, making her face burn hot. "Hit de nail on de head?"

"Ah'm so embarrassed." Rogue said, burying her head in the pillow.

Propping himself on his side, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don' be." He said. "I get off all de time."

Rogue laughed as she lifted her head and looked at him. "Yeah, ah know ya do." She said.

He shrugged. "Part o' life." He said, stroking her hair. "As long as y' t'inkin' 'bout me."

She pursed her lips together, trying not to smile. "Ah'm always thinkin' about ya, sugah." She said, leaning in and kissing him.

"_Bon_." He said, kissing her back before they lied back down.

–

"How do you all feel about opening gifts around ten tomorrow?" Cyclops asked the majority of X-Men that were in the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby said, taking another bite of his Pop Tart.

"Me too." Jubilee said. "Just once, I wanna sleep in."

Jean smiled. "I agree." She said, placing her hand on Scott's back.

Gambit looked at Rogue and smiled once she made eye contact. "Lazy mornin'. I like dat idea." He said, watching her rest her chin on her hand.

"Oh, your uniform is fixed." Scott said, looking at Rogue.

"Awesome." She said, sitting up straight. "Ah've been itchin' ta get some trainin' in tha Danger Room."

"I train wit' y', chere." Gambit said, causing her to smile at him. "Need t' see some action. Been quiet, no?"

"It _has_ been quiet." Scott said, taking a sip of coffee. "I mean, I'm glad for the time off, but now I wonder if something big is going down soon."

"You always think the worst." Bobby said, breaking his second Pop Tart in half. "Just enjoy it."

Scott smiled. "I'll try." He said, taking another sip of coffee before kissing Jean's cheek and heading out of the kitchen.

"Guy's gotta learn to relax." Bobby said, shaking his head.

Jean smiled as she looked at Rogue. "I'll oversee your training." She said, getting her attention.

"Sounds good." Rogue said, standing. "Ah'll go grab my uniform and meet y'all downstairs.

Gambit watched her walk off, looking her backside over, as she left the kitchen. "Can you make it any more _obvious_?" Jubilee asked with a smile.

He flashed her a grin as he stood and looked at Jean. "I meet y' down dere." He said as he headed upstairs.

Walking down to his room, he shut the door before heading to the closet where he realized things were out of place. Taking a quick look, he saw everything was there so he shrugged. Pulling his duster out and tossing it on the bed, he grabbed his uniform from the back of the closet and put it on before heading down to the Danger Room. With any luck, more team members would show up and they would have some serious fun.

Luck wasn't on his side, unfortunately. It was only he and Rogue, but that wasn't a bad thing. They made a great team when they were out in the field.

Heading into the room, they looked up at Jean, who sat in the control room. "What kind of scenario would you like?" She asked then through the speaker.

"Somethin' that's gonna make us sweat." Rogue said back before turning to Gambit and smirking. "Unless that's a little too much for ya."

"Nonsense." He said, looking up at Jean. "Whenever yo' ready."

"Alright. Here's your scenario." Jean said typing in something, causing the walls to camouflage into D.C. where a riot was breaking out.

"Dis be too easy." Gambit said, taking his telescopic staff out. "After you, _mademoiselle_."

"Such a gentlemen." Rogue said, taking flight and flying off toward the rioting crowd.

Running up behind her, he noticed her stop in mid-air and land back down beside him. "Change in plan?" He asked, seeing her face grow a little more serious.

"Ah'd say so." She said as three Sentinels came up behind the Lincoln Memorial.

"Dere we are." Gambit said smiling, taking several cards from his breast pocket. "Now we get our workout, eh, chere?"

"Just stay focused, Gambit." She said, taking flight once more and heading toward the Sentinels.

Gambit chuckled as he headed toward the monument. She was sexy when she was commanding. He would sure try his damnedest to stay focused.

* * *

**A/N:** Wanted to have this up Saturday, but I wasn't home and then I got a migraine yesterday. Anyway, here it is.  
I've been inking a new picture for a scene that's coming up. If you follow me on Tumblr, you saw it last night.  
You can find me under my name - HawkReyer.

Remember, requested scenes are always welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: Explicit love scene**

* * *

"Mission Complete." Jean said over the speaker as the Danger Room walls returned to normal. "Great job, you two."

Rogue landed beside Gambit and wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her left gloved hand. "Nice job, hun." She winked at him as he walked up beside her, causing her to jump when he smacked her behind. "Ya ass."

She smiled and playfully shoved him as they headed toward the door. "Don' a'ways gotta be so serious." He said, as they walked out and met Jean in the hall.

"Great teamwork." Jean said, smiling as she stood there with her arms crossed. "You two are really in sync with each other."

"Ain' dat how lovers suppose t' be?" Gambit asked, causing Jean to raise an eyebrow and look at Rogue.

"We ain't lovers." Rogue said, looking at Jean and clearing that up. "We _ain't_."

"Not yet, mon amour." Gambit said, mouthing at kiss at her.

"Alright, ah'm gettin' a shower." She said, taking a few steps forward.

"Maybe I join you, eh?" Gambit said with a smirk as he stopped her by the elbow.

Rogue chuckled. "Nice try." She said, keeping her sass up as she took a step closer and kissed his cheek. "Maybe next time, sugah."

Gambit kept his smirk as he watched her walk off to the showers. "Mm." He said, hearing Jean snicker to herself. "Gotta try."

"Always." Jean said as she and Gambit head into the elevator and up to the main floor.

Turning to him, she smiled and he smiled back, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"So." She said, as the elevator crept up.

"Hm?" He answered, lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"I heard Scott talking with the Professor about getting everyone new uniforms." She said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh?" Gambit said, looking down at his. "Wha's wrong wit' de one I got?"

Jean looked at it and shook her head. "Nothing." She said, looking up at him. "I think the Professor wants us all to look professional."

"My suit be special." He said, looking at her.

"Mm hmm." Jean said, smirking. "That fuchsia is special, alright."

"Wha's wrong wit' de color?" He asked, looking down at his chest.

"Nothing. It's a beautiful color." Jean said as the elevator stopped. "And it looks good on you."

"Now y' jus' pokin' fun." He said, the doors opening.

"Not at all." Jean said with a smile. "The colors compliment your personality. Wild and carefree."

He smirked as she walked out and headed into the Professor's office. Going left, he walked upstairs and headed into his room where he stripped and took a shower.

–

Turning the water off in the showers, Rogue wrung her hair out as best she could before she stepped out and into the locker room in her towel. Opening her locker, she changed into some sweats and a hooded zip up sweater that was adorned with the 'X' on the upper arms and on the front left. She wanted to be as comfortable as she could and as warm as she could.

Drying what water was left dripping from her hair, she head out and into the cold hallway and quickly into the elevator that led up to the main floor. "Good grief, it's chilly!" She said to her self as she rubbed her arms, waiting for the elevator to stop.

When it did, she quickly made her way into the kitchen where she fixed herself some hot chocolate and head to her favorite chair in her favorite room. Taking her seat, and bringing her knees to her chest, she looked out the window at the frosted covered trees and snow-covered ground. It would definitely be another white Christmas here at the X-mansion.

Placing both hands on the mug, she let the heat soak through and warm her up, sending chills throughout her body. "Gracious." She said quietly to herself as she took a sip. "Just might have ta go get my gloves."

Finishing her hot chocolate ten minutes later, Rogue placed the mug on the windowsill and got up to get a book. She decided on a classic and returned to the chair to start reading. Feeling her eyelids begin to get heavy after reading for twenty minutes, she closed the book and curled up, resting her head on the arm of the chair. It didn't take long for her to feel herself drifting off to sleep and she welcomed it after her intense training in the Danger Room.

Waking, what seemed like a few minutes later, was actually a few hours. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and noticed that it was early evening. Standing, she stretched her arms over her head and then behind her, getting all the kinks out before she returned the book to its home and grabbed her mug.

Heading into the kitchen, she saw Jean and Storm cooking. "Y'all need any help?" She asked them as she walked over and cleaned the caked chocolate off the mug.

"Nah, we're fine." Jean said with a smile. "Though we were suppose to receive some help earlier."

"From who?" Rogue asked. "Just let me know and ah'll set 'em straight."

"He would probably enjoy you 'setting him straight'." Storm smirked, giving her a hint as to who it was.

Rogue smiled. "Uh huh." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah'd enjoy settin' him straight, too. He deserves it after what he pulled today."

Jean lightly laughed. "But you guys were great in there." She said. "I mean, sure, he needs to keep his mind on the task at hand, but at least he lightens the mood."

"Well, he distracted me." Rogue said. "Gettin' bitch-slapped by a Sentinel ain't exactly a cozy experience."

Storm looked at Jean and then Rogue. "What did he do this time?" She asked.

"Besides starin' at my backside, he tried ta make out with me." Rogue said, seeing Storm chuckle and shake her head. "Mind ya, this was _while_ we were defendin' ourselves from Sentinels. Ah don't think tha man takes our trainin' seriously."

"Well that's just it. It's training." Jean said. "When we're out in the field, he's a little more collected."

"He _still_ has time ta shoot me winks and whatnot." Rogue said, leaning against the counter and watching the women prep the veggies. "Ah just wanna slap the tar outta him, sometimes."

Rogue looked over Storm's shoulder to see Gambit coming in from outside dressed in his leather jacket, a black shirt, some jeans and his motorcycle boots. Shutting the door behind him, he rubbed his hands together to warm them up as he walked up to the women.

"Y' startin' wit'out me?" He asked, stripping his jacket off and hanging it on one of the bar stools.

"We started fifteen minutes ago." Jean said. "Like I told you we would."

"Five o'clock." Storm said, watching him walk over and wash his hands.

"So I lost track o' time." He said, drying them off before stirring whatever was boiling on the stove. "Wha's dis?"

"It's diced potatoes." Jean said.

Hopping up on one of the bar stools, Rogue reached over and took Gambit's leather biker jacket and put it on, immediately smelling cigarette smoke. "So that's why ya were late." She said, getting his attention and pinching her nose.

He smiled at her and winked. "Needed it after bein' wit' y' in de Danger Room." He said, turning to her and leaning his hands against the bar.

"Ah'm sure ya did." She said, feeling the warmth left by him in the jacket through her sweatshirt.

"Here, make yourself useful." Storm said, moving the cutting board in front of him.

"Yes ma'am." He said, taking the knife and cutting the veggies like Storm had done. "Wha' we makin', anyhow?"

"Shepherd's pie." Jean said, turning around and checking the potatoes.

"Mm." Rogue said, placing her hands in the pockets of Gambit's jacket. "Don't disappoint me, sugah."

"Wouldn' dream of it." He said with a smirk as he gathered the veggies he just chopped and placed them into the large bowl to his left.

Feeling a paper in the pocket of the jacket, curiosity struck her once again and she pulled it out. "What's this, hun?" She asked, turning it over in her hand before looking at him.

Gambit's eyes went wide as he dropped the knife. "Shit!" He said, leaning over and snatching the paper from her hand, stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Please watch your language." Storm said.

"_Désolé_." He said to Storm before looking back at Rogue. "Ain' suppose t' see dat."

"Why?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ya hidin' somethin'?"

"Non." He said, going back to chopping. "Y' find out soon. Jus' ain' suppose t' see dat _jus_' yet."

"Now ah'm intrigued." She said, giving him a playful grin.

He smirked. "Good." He said, looking back down at the veggies as he chopped them up.

"Damn Cajun." Rogue said with a smile as she looked over his face and then let her eyes pause at his lips.

God, she couldn't resist those lips.

Getting to her feet, she walked around to his left side, seeing him watch her out of the corner of his eye. Running her hand up his left arm and shoulder, she placed it on the back of his head and turned his head toward her. She smiled as she placed her lips on his, feeling him kiss her back.

"Okay, come on. We're trying to cook, guys." Jean said, getting them to break their moment.

"Sorry, hun. Just can't resist those soft lips of his." Rogue said, running her hand down his back.

"Well, try to for about thirty minutes. I'm sure there will be plenty of time later for the two of you to play suck-face." She said, making Rogue blush slightly.

"Maybe play a li'l more dan suck-face, eh?" Gambit asked, raising an eyebrow as he shot her a glance.

"Just keep ya self in line, sugah." She said, patting his back before she walked back over and took her seat at the bar.

"Remy a'ways keep his self in line." He said, hearing all three women chuckle. "Ey, wha' so funny?"

"If you see a line, you cross it." Storm said, smiling. "You never stay within boundaries."

"B'cause dat ain' no fun." He said, looking at Rogue before looking at Jean.

"Just shut up and chop those veggies." Rogue said, pointing her finger at him. "Ah'm starvin'."

–

The rest of the evening had been very relaxed. They had a great dinner and then sat in front of the fireplace with everyone, talking about what their plans for the new year would be as a team. Then, everyone head upstairs for bed around eleven.

Getting out of the shower, Gambit took the towel from the towel rack and dried his hair before he pulled the shower curtain back. "Ah'm out here." He heard Rogue call from the bedroom.

He smirked as he dried his body off before stepping on to the bathmat, wrapping the towel around his waist. Opening the door all the way, he stepped out and saw her sitting on his bed in a spaghetti strap tank top and boy shorts. She had gotten undressed, as her sweats were on the floor at the foot of the bed. He pursed his lips together, wetting them with his tongue on the inside as he looked over the amount of skin that was exposed.

"Ah hope ya don't mind, ah made myself comfortable." She said, crossing her legs Indian style and watching him walk over to his dresser.

He shook his head. "Not at all, chere." He said, opening the top drawer and taking out a pair of dark red boxer briefs. "Glad y' didn' change yo' mind 'bout stayin' wit' me t'night."

Looking back at her, he saw her eyes wander over his body and stop at his mid section. He smiled inside as he walked closer to her and put a knee on the bed, leaning in and kissing her. Breaking the kiss, he saw Rogue look down at his thigh that was completely exposed, the towel barely covering his manhood.

"Don' be embarrassed." He said softly, leaning in and kissing her jaw before trailing down the right side of her neck.

He heard her heavy, quick breathing as he pulled away and cupped her face. Her eyes were slightly wide as she looked into his. A look of terror haunted her beautiful face.

"Why y' so terrified?" He asked, giving a half grin and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Ain' gonna hurt y'."

She smiled and shook her head. "Ah'm sorry. Ah know ah'm being silly." She said, placing her hand on his before she looked into his eyes.

He shook his head lightly. "Non." He said, kissing her forehead before he looked over her face.

She lightly snickered as he smirked at her. Taking his hands, he ran them through her hair before he kissed her again, leaning into her and causing her to lie back on his bed. He gently lied on top of her as he kissed her passionately, feeling her hands come up and wrap around his shoulders as his hand wandered down her left thigh, lifting it to wrap around his waist.

Leaning her head back against the bed, she closed her eyes as his kisses trailed down her throat and to her chest. "Mm." She moaned, running her fingers up and into his wet hair.

With his left hand, he gently pulled the top of her tank down, exposing her right breast to him. He leaned in and kissed it before taking the nipple in his mouth and lightly sucking on it and teasing it with his tongue. He smiled when Rogue let out a breathy sigh, gripping his hair tight as he let his right hand come up and knead her left breast, causing the nipple to grow hard.

Stopping his kisses, he looked into her eyes. "If y' want me t' stop, jus' say so." He said softly.

Rogue shook her head lightly, placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss before putting her lips at his left ear. "Ah want ya t' be my first."

Pulling away he looked down at her and smiled lovingly before leaning in again and kissing her passionately. Taking her hands, he pinned them back against the bed as their kiss grew more intense. Pressing his hips into her, he heard her moan as he kissed her neck again. Getting to his hands and knees, he pushed her shirt up and kissed her skin until he was at her breasts again. Her breathing quickened as she sat up and stripped the shirt from her body, tossing it to the right.

He sat on his knees and looked over her before he pulled her into his lap, her legs wrapped around him. Placing his hands on her backside, he began to move her into him, causing her to grind against him. After a few moments, she began doing it on her own as he kissed her chest. He could feel his temperature rising as she continued her grinding motion.

Pushing up with his legs, he lied her back and ran his hands down her stomach. Leaning in, he kissed her chest before trailing them to her torso and stomach before stopping at the band of her boy shorts. Spreading her legs, he kissed her left knee and then trailed down her inner thigh before moving to her right leg and doing the same. Looking up, he saw her eyes closed and she was leaning her head back as far as she could into the mattress.

Placing his fingers inside the band of her shorts, he pulled them down and she lifted her hips so he could slide them off her leg and toss them over to where her shirt was. Sitting on his legs, he looked over her body and felt his breathing quicken with excitement as he met her gaze. Watching her sit up on her legs, she pressed her bare chest against his as she kissed him. His hands wandered down her back, finally resting on her rear, gripping her buttocks before releasing them as she pulled away.

He watched her hands as they went for his towel. Watching her face, he felt her gently pull the towel open and let it fall. Her eyebrows slightly lifted as she stared down at his nakedness. He smiled, cupping her face as he kissed her before pulling away and seeing her blush as she looked down at him again.

"Ah ain' never seen..." She said softly, her face turning red.

Leaning in and kissing her left ear, he whispered. "Touch me."

Lifting her hands slowly, she placed them on his chest before they made their way down to his torso. Gently biting her bottom lip, she went a bit lower to his stomach before her trembling hands gently took hold of him.

He let out a few shallow breaths as he placed his hands on hers and showed her how to stroke him. She looked up into his eyes as she moved her hands back and forth. He couldn't help but press his lips against hers. This was what he had wanted for so long.

"Anna..." He breathed out as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes before looking back at her.

"Is it alright?" She asked, causing him to smile lovingly at her again.

"It's perfect." He said, closing his eyes and pursing his lips together. "Don' stop."

She pulled her hands away when he twitched, causing him to smile and open his eyes to look at her. He looked down to see he was almost ready, so he leaned in and kissed her, dipping his hand between her legs and gently massaging her bud.

"Mm." She moaned, her eyes closing as her eyebrows raising. "Remy..."

He kissed her ribs as he moved up and kissed her right breast. "Let me know wha' y' like an' don' like. T'night be all 'bout _you_, mon amour." He whispered as he dipped his middle finger inside her, feeling her arch into him as he kissed her lips.

"Oh..." She moaned looking into his eyes as their lips stayed together.

Pulling his hand away from her, he took himself and began to stroke, getting himself fully erect in a few moments. Rogue's eyes were wide with shock as he let go of himself, letting it hang there for her to look at it.

"Ah... Ah don't think ya gonna fit." She said, looking up into his eyes, worried.

He smiled as he crawled over and opened the draw to his nightstand, taking the box of condoms out. "Don' worry, chere." He said, taking one out of the box and ripping it open. "I'll fit."

Moving closer to her, he took her hand and turned it over, placing the condom in her palm. Reaching back into the nightstand, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and squeezed some on his hand, before he stroked himself a few times.

"Go ahead." He said, taking the condom and placing it at his tip.

He heard her swallow hard as her hand rolled the condom down his shaft slowly. He smiled when she looked at him for instruction and he nodded his head, letting her know she was doing just fine. When it was completely on, he checked it again before he pressed his lips against hers once more before gently lying her back.

Looking down into her eyes, he kissed her again before kissing her forehead. "Y' sure y' want dis? Once it's gone, ain' no gettin' it back." He whispered.

"Ah'm sure." She said, looking into his eyes as she watched him move closer to her and placed his head at her entrance, bending her legs at the knee and spreading them.

Moving his head up and down her a few times, he placed it back at her entrance and ever so slowly crept in. He looked at her face to know when to stop as he went just a little further.

"Mm!" She moaned in pain as her hands went to his hips and pushed him away.

"Tell me when." He said, leaning over and kissing her.

Breaking the kiss she nodded. "Alright." She said, looking into his eyes as he tried again, not getting very far until she whimpered in pain again. "Wait, wait. It hurts."

"I know." He said, lovingly as he kissed her forehead.

Swallowing hard, Rogue let out a deep breath and nodded. He pushed slowly inside as he leaned over and kissed her neck, distracting her as he pushed all the way in, letting out a moan of pleasure as her walls engulfed him.

"Ow!" She screamed in pain as her eyes shut tight. "Ow. Remy... It hurts... Ow..."

"Shh, I know." He kissed her forehead and then her lips as he stayed inside her, letting her get use to his size. "Just relax."

He stroked her hair as he saw her lips purse together in pain. After a few more moments, he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in, hearing her whimper in pain as he continued his movement. She held her breath at the pain as she gripped his hips and looked into his eyes.

"Anna." He let out a breathy moan as he looked down at her. "_Je t'aime_."

She smiled and then moaned at his statement as he kissed her passionately, continuing his pace. "Remy..." She said breathless as his pace quickened. "Oh..."

Kissing her neck, he kept his current pace, feeling her hands on his back and move up and into his hair. "Still hurt?" He asked, whispering into her ear.

"No." She said, kissing his jaw. "Not so much, anymore."

"_Bon_." He said, kissing her lips as he quickened his pace, making her moan again. "Y' feel amazin', mon amour."

"Slow." Rogue moaned, closing her eyes in pain. "Go slow, it hurts."

"A'right." He whispered as he slowed his pace. "Y' call de shots t'night. Tell me wha' y' want."

"Ah want ya ta kiss me." She said, causing him to smile as he leaned in and kissed her softly as he continued his pace.

Pulling out, he sat back on his knees as he pulled her forward with her hands. "Here." He said, pulling her legs over his before he guided himself back inside her and placing his hands on her rear, holding her in place.

She looked into his eyes and rested her forehead against his as he started to move her against him. Her breathing was heavy and quick as he entered her a little more in this position, causing a bit more pain.

"Y' in control, chere." He said, looking into her eyes.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, her head lulled back as she started to grind against him. "Oh god..." She moaned, as Gambit leaned his head forward and kissed her chest.

"Yes..." He moaned, sucking on her right breast. "Don' stop." She moved a little faster, causing them both to breathe more heavily. "Do y' like it?"

"Y-yes." She said in a quivering breath. "Oh god, yes."

He smiled as he kissed her chin before he pulled her from him and lied her down on her right side. Facing her on his left, he pulled her left leg over his hip and moved in close, pushing inside her once again and moving faster than he had before. Rogue clenched her teeth as he moved his left hand up and placed it behind her head as his right pulled her close against him and then moved down to her waist, holding her still as he continued his thrusts.

"Please, Remy..." She moaned. "Go slow. Ah don't want this ta end."

He smiled as he kissed her lips. "Won't end jus' yet." He said. "Can make love all night if y' want."

Her body shivered in his arms as he slowed his thrusts and he kissed her passionately once again. Taking his right hand, he dipped it down and started to massage her as he continued his slow pace. She seemed to completely change as the pleasure washed over her.

"Oh my god." She said, breathing in a sharp breath.

He worked his finger faster as he clenched his teeth, feeling her hand grip his waist. "I wanna feel you." He whispered.

"Ngh!" She moaned between gritted teeth as the veins bulged out from her neck and forehead.

He smiled. "Breath." He said, kissing her forehead.

She let out a quick breath as she closed her eyes again. "Remy, ah'm... gonna..." Her eyes opened and her eyebrows raised as she clenched her teeth again, looking into his eyes, as she hit her climax.

"Fuck." Gambit moaned, clenching his own teeth, feeling her tight around him as he slowed his thrusts to match her contractions.

Finally breathing again, Rogue lied her head down on his hand and looked into his eyes. He smiled as he kissed her softly before stroking her hair.

"Y' a'most make Remy come, chere." He chuckled, making her smile as she blinked slowly. "Y' feel so good."

Moving on top of her, causing her to lie on her back, he began to move again, feeling himself move easier due to her climax. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes as he thrust quicker.

Leaning over, he kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers as the pleasure intensified. Before it got to be too much, he pulled out and kissed her chest as his hands came up and kneaded both of her breasts.

Placing her hands on his, she let out sigh before she looked down at him. "Make love to me. Don't stop 'til ah say." She said, seeing him smirk as he got to his hands and knees, straddling her.

"If dat wha' y' want." He said, kissing her before she broke the kissed and looked down at his sheathed member. "_Quoi_?"

"Is...is it gonna break?" Rogue asked, looking up at him.

"Non." He said, opening her legs and moving into her. "Trust me, Anna."

"Wholeheartedly." She sighed as the pleasure returned.

They continued with their lovemaking, Rogue reaching two more orgasms before Gambit decided it was his turn. He had pleasured her for almost two hours and his abs were starting to burn with the work out they had received. He couldn't hold out any longer.

Placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, he pushed inside her and thrust quickly, causing the bed to shake and lightly squeak at the rough movement. "Oh god!" Rogue moaned, shutting her eyes.

Gambit moaned, as well, as his breathing quickened and he felt himself on the edge of his own orgasm. "I'm gonna come." He breathed looking into her eyes.

She leaned herself against her elbows and kissed his lips as he moaned against her. Reaching up, he grabbed his headboard and continued his thrusts as he closed his eyes and moaned again.

"Fuck." He breathed as he looked into her eyes. "Mon amour..."

He kissed her as passionately as he could as he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He slowed his thrusts as he emptied himself before collapsing on top of Rogue, lying his head on her chest. He tried to catch his breath as he felt her hands move up his back and stroke his hair. Lifting his head and looking at her, he smiled as she smiled back, kissing him sweetly.

Pulling out, he sat on his knees and carefully took the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue before tossing it in the small trashcan beside the bed. Returning to her side, he kissed her again as his hands moved over her back.

He smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers. "That was amazing, Remy." She said, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Hope y' don' regret it in de mornin'." He said, placing his hand on hers.

"Hell no." She said, taking his hand and kissing it. "I love ya."

He smiled softly as he placed his hand on the side of her face. "I love y', too." He said as she nestled close and wrapped her arm around his torso. "T'anks fo' lettin' me be yo' first, chere."

Rogue chuckled. "Tha pleasure was all mine, sugah." She said softly as they lied there in each others arms, trying to calm their racing hearts.

* * *

**A/N:** And there we are. FINALLY. Merry Christmas to Gambit!  
Now this is the longest chapter thus far. Six pages of heated moments.  
Hey, there's more smut soon to come and some drama as well.  
Stay tuned!


End file.
